


Alice and Hatter

by Kittyinaz



Series: Revelations of an Hatter and An Alice [1]
Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Legendary Tales Universe, Redo of Alice Storyline, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 74,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyinaz/pseuds/Kittyinaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First story on my Revelations of an Hatter and an Alice.</p><p>This one is based on the movie Alice 2009 (syfy).  I took it and redid with my own twist on the story.  Lines are from the movie and added scenes are focusing on their relationship. Story redone about Alice and Hatter recognizing their feelings earlier.  This also has a large twist in it, hints for the sequel…..</p><p>This is my first piece of FanFiction.  Even now I am so happy I did it, and thank the Alice 2009 Fandom for accepting me and encouraging me.  I redid the story to bring the story up to my current standards.</p><p>Disclaimer:  Not mine.. Never Mine unfortunately. Otherwise there will be sequels and some of them would be based off of some of my favorite stories here! But oh yeah enough rambling.. what was I going to say.. Oh yeah.. All rights and stuff belong to syfy and whomever owns whatever parts I use.</p><p>For more information, check out my website: http://kittyinaz.wordpress.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What If

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/chapter-1.jpg)

Alice watches Hatter breathing hard and wincing on the floor of the bus/elevator in pain from the gunshot he had taken for her.   She really didn’t know what to think of this man.  He says that he hoped they would be friends, and then turns around and paid Ratty for her.  He offered her a coat so she doesn’t get cold and to cover up the mark.  After this, he replies to her question of why he would help her with the comment of does he need “a reason to help a pretty girl in a very wet dress?”  Of all things!!  Who did he think he was, Don Juan?

Hatter then pointed out that it would be in her best interest to travel with him.  She agreed, after realizing what she had experienced so far in this world, that he is right, he may be the frying pan but Wonderland is definitely the fire.  And Wonderland is definitely not a kid’s story anymore.  (What kid’s story has people being shot?!)

Then Alice had an episode with her fear of heights when they had climbed down the ladder from his office. ‘ _Why oh why can they not have built this city on the ground like any normal sane person would of?’_ Realizing that there had been something wrong, Hatter helped her with her fear of heights by taking her hand and gently leading her on the ledges, he took great care to make sure she stayed on the inside as he blocked the view down.

But after that, he tried to sell the ring Jack had given her. ‘ _Why did Jack leave the ring with her?  And what about how he says it is a family heirloom?’_ Demanding that he receive his usual up front percentage of his cut!

Everything changed one more time when Dodo interrogated and threatened her with a gun. Hatter had stepped forward; trying to protect her, and even took a bullet on her behalf.

After she had knocked down Dodo and ran out to the hallway to try to get out of the Great Library alive, Dodo had followed and Hatter tackled Dodo, who he then proceeded to fight to give Alice more time to get away. When he looked to see why she had not gone and noticed that she couldn’t get the elevator moving, he told her what button to push to be able to get away…. leaving him to the mercy of Dodo.

This is just too much.  She is a sensible girl that just wanted to find out what happened to Jack.  Alice also wanted to know what was Jack’s intention behind leaving the ring in her pocket after she had told him already that it is too soon for a ring.   She feels guilty that Jack got captured, since the White Rabbit seemed to know about her.  She can’t think of a reason why they would take Jack. Alice wants to do the right thing because if nothing else he is a friend.  And she doesn’t give her friendship away easily.  But this… this… place… argh!!!

* * *

Hatter and Alice arrive back at the top and she is running out of the door before he can get off the floor.  She just wants to be by herself and try to make sense of what is happening to her, Alice is a loner and she always thinks better when she is by herself.

As she tries to sprint up the stairs, she can hear Hatter behind her getting closer.

“Alice!!”

She finds the opening out of the passage way and heads around the corner. “Whoa!” She exclaims as she grabs the tree to stop herself from falling.

“Where do you think you are going?” Hatter asks as he comes around the corner and notices her grabbing the tree.

“Anywhere but here.” ‘ _Can’t he just leave her alone for a second?’_

“There are no-go areas in town” He replies to her statement as he watches her move around the tree.

No-go areas?  What is he talking about?  Some Wonderland strange type of logic? Alice moves around the tree to see if there is a way out.

“I don’t believe this is happening!!  I mean this place, you people… This is all just too weird!”  Alice is ranting and she knows it.  But for crying out loud she had a gun trained on her by two elderly people and then a person name after a **_BIRD_** tried to shoot her!  For a **_RING_**!

“Calm down… I’ll get you home,” Hatter replies as he tries to follow her around the tree so he can talk to Alice face to face.

“Really…”Alice retorts sarcastically as she moves around the tree again. _‘There has GOT to be a way out of here that does not include a drop or going past Hatter!’_

“Yes really!” Hatter continues as he tries to get her to stop walking away from him. “Can you just keep still?”

She can tell that Hatter is exasperated trying to follow her around the tree. She stops. ‘ _He is exasperated with her?  What about all he has done to her?  Does she not deserve to be… be, whatever she is feeling?’_ Alice is on the brink of losing it and turns on the one person she can take it out on.

Alice yells at him, “And what is in it for you?  Let me guess you want your usual cut up front?”  What the heck is his usual cut?  Like he really wants to help her for nothing! She found out the hard way that nothing is for free here…

Hatter holds his hands out imploring her to listen to him as he tries to get her to listen to him, “I don’t blame you for being angry I acted impetuously-”

“Selfishly!” Alice interrupts, “You acted selfishly.”

Hatter tries again, “Whatever word you want to… use.  Let me make it up to ya,” Hatter pleads with her, “Alice, this is a dangerous place. Trust me you are going to need my help.”

Alice sighs.  She can’t walk around in this city – that they had insanely built _UP_ not _out -_  without having a panic attack.  And Hatter is, unfortunately, her only option to get through this with some sanity.

Hatter holds out his hand to her looking at her with his soft brown eyes silently begging her.  “Alice, please let me help you.”

Alice stares at his eyes for a few minutes, trying to see what his intentions are.  Finding what she needs to see, Alice slowly reaches out and puts her hand in his.

Hatter sighs in relief, “Follow me and don’t look down.”  He starts to lead her from the dead end to the closest ledge walking backwards staring at her.

Alice takes a big breath and follows him keeping her eyes on his.  She finally asks, “Where are we going?”

“Back to the Tea Shoppe.  I need to get some things together and you will be safe there while I try to figure out what to do next.”  Hatter looks at her as she tries not to shake and keep from looking down.  He needs to distract her.  He thinks and then asks her, “Tell me about your world.”

She looks at him shocked.  “What… Why?”

Hatter answers her, “It will help take your mind off of the heights.  Tell me about your hobbies. What you do. What you like to eat.” He is also curious about her.

Alice takes a deep breath and briefly closes her eyes. ‘ _C’mon Alice, you can do this.  Talk to him, keep your eyes on him, and you can get through this_.

She opens her eyes and keeping them on Hatter’s brown ones, she tells him, “I like to eat pizza…..”


	2. Run!

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/telephone-box.jpg)

Hatter continues to talk to her about life in her world until Alice becomes calmer about walking around the ledges in the City and he reluctantly releases her hand.  “We are almost there.  Just keep your hands on the building and you should be good.  I want to make sure there is nothing waiting up ahead for us.” Hatter takes off around the corner.

There he goes again. Making sure she is ok but when is the other shoe going to drop?  Hatter does something nice then he seems to always do something to counteract it. What will it be this time?  How long will he be gone?   And what can be up ahead waiting for them, a deck of cards? A memory of something her father told her once bubbled up before she pushed it away.  Alice then realizes that she is rambling… to herself!

Hatter comes back around the building, relieved to find her still there, “We should be good; the Tea Shoppe is just on the other side of the building.   Are you holding up ok?”

“Yes, but what are you thinking?”  Alice hopes that a direct question may help her clue in for the next mercurial change in his attitude, or at least have him talk to her about something besides asking her questions about her world. ‘ _Why is he so curious?’_

“The Looking Glass is the only way to git ya home.  It _is_ here in the city but it’s the heaviest guarded piece of kit in Wonderland.” Hatter muses out loud to Alice.   _‘There has got to be a way to keep her safe,’_   he thinks, plans starting to run in his head.

“I gotta find Jack first.” Alice states _.  ‘I think…_   _Oh_ _why DID he put the ring in my pocket?  I really need to stop and THINK!’_

Hatter stops and turns around to face her, “Have you not heard a word I said?” ‘ _Why will she not listen to him?’_

Alice feels the need to try to defend Jack…  He is her friend and she wants to give him a chance to explain why he slipped her the ring.  Hatter is just an acquaintance that is helping her…  out of guilt?

Alice explains to Hatter, “I don’t know how he got mixed up in this but I know he is not a thief.  He was trying to surprise me or sweep me off my feet and somehow he got hold of this ring and it has landed him in a pile of trouble.”

Hatter looks at her like he is trying to understand and not quite making sense of what she is saying.

She tries again to explain herself, “If it wasn’t for me he would be home safe.”  ‘ _I think_ …’  Alice remembers Jack telling her the ring has been in his family for a long time.  Or, at least, she is pretty sure that is what he told her.

Hatter looks at her again and asks, “How _did_ he git hold of et?” Something is bothering him about all this.

Alice gets frustrated since Hatter is stopped in front of her and she can’t get off this ledge unless he moves!  She takes a deep breath and moves around him saying, “Well, I don’t know. That is a question that I need to ask him. Anyways the point is I am the only one that can get him out of this mess.” There she can do this!

Hatter quickly catches up with her, “How do you figure that out?” He has this need to figure out how she thought. This may be the only way to keep this Alice safe.

Alice answers him.  “Well, I got the ring, I can use to negotiate his release.” She thinks this will be the solution to all her problems.

Hatter can’t believe what she is thinking, negotiating with the queen! “Ahh… no… no.”

“No?” Alice asks.

“No, you can’t negotiate with the Queen, she’s crazy!” He forgets she has no exposure to the political situation in Wonderland and tries to explain.  “You need to cut your losses and git out the hell out of here while you still can.”

“I can’t just abandon Jack, he’s innocent. And besides I like him.”  Alice feels the need to explain to him. Then she thinks, ‘W _hy **does** she feel like she needs to explain herself and Jack to Hatter?’_

“Oh, ya like him.”  Hatter thinks, of course she would like him, the bloke that has landed her in all this trouble by giving her the ring.  He starts to move around her so he can be prepared in case there is more trouble.

“Yes,” Alice answers him.  “A lot!” ‘ _Why did I say that?’_

Then Hatter surprises her by stopping and turning to her, “Trust me I know a thing or two aboot liking people.  And in time after much chocolate and cream cake ‘like’ turns into ‘what his name again?’”

Alice shakes her head.”No, not in my world.”

Hatter looks at her and she tries to explain her reasoning to him… and herself? ‘ _Argh._ _I need to sit and think!’_ But for now, “Hey look I have a bad record with liking guys.”

Hatter scoffs, “There is a shock.” ‘ _Including the one she currently likes’,_ he thinks.

Alice replies to Hatter’s comment, “Well, this is the first one that has meant anything.  There is no way I am going to give him up now.” Then Alice wonders, if Jack means anything to her then why did she not try to at least go with him to meet his family or try to meet him halfway?  Alice starts to think about this and then notices Hatter has stopped.  He is looking at something up ahead and tells her to stay close.

They creep up alongside an old red phone box that looks like it is from her world.  She peers around Hatter, noticing a bunch of guys in suits interrogating people. _‘Wait… Did that person just throw someone over the ledge?’_  And do those suits have embroidery over their hearts that looks like a deck of cards?  She can’t believe it and firmly tells herself no more ideas, remembering her prior comment about a deck of cards waiting for them.

Hatter watches Ratty tell the 10 of Clubs about Alice.  “Work with rats long enough you turn into one.” He comments, trying to control his anger.

Alice is still trying to make sense of everything she is seeing.  Is that a body with a rabbit shaped cookie jar head?

“What is that?” She thinks it is another of those odd Wonderland deals and hopes Hatter can explain it.

Hatter looks closer at the odd being, “Nothing I ever seen before. Wait… It can’t be…”  Something reminds him of someone he thought to be long gone…  with good reason.

The abnormality with the ceramic rabbit head notices them and starts to come after them.  They move away to gain some distance between them and the creature.

Hatter stops to check on the progress of the creature and Alice comes up behind him asking, “What?”

Hatter has a bad feeling on how the creature is still methodically following them, “We should run.”

They take off through one of the passage ways that leads to the lower levels.  As they run through it, he stops to check on the progress of the suits and that…  abomination. Hatter notices it is still following them and is actually starting to gain???  “Alice, run!”   He glances back and tells her with more urgency in his voice, “Quickly!”

He spots what he has been running to.  “Me smuggling boat… c’mon quickly,” he tells her, as he runs down the dock.

They jump in the boat and he goes to the motor while Alice is trying to frantically untie the boat from the dock.

Hatter mutters to himself, “Hang on, there is a knack to this.”  He tries to jump start the boat, “Which apparently I have never learned!” Somehow the trick when he needs it the most, never works…  ‘ _Oi_!’

Running to the front of the boat he sits down and tries to turn the engine…  “C’mon!” Hatter frantically pounds the dashboard while turning the keys.   Finally the boat turns over!

The boat quickly picks up speed as they maneuver through the canals to the open water, away from the strange familiar creature; Hatter relaxes as much as he can.

Alice breaths a sigh of relief and asks Hatter, “Where is the casino?” She can’t take much more of this.

Hatter doesn’t look at her and answers, “I’ve already told you cannot negotiate with the Queen.”  He thinks for a second and a plan starts to form in his head, “But, the White Rabbit is another kettle of onions. Perhaps they’ll do a deal. It’s a long shot but it’s the only one we got.” Hatter muses aloud to Alice as he thinks his plan through.

Alice notices the ‘we’ in the sentence…  What does he mean ‘we’?

“We?”

Hatter pauses, a little shocked she caught that, he answers her, “I don’t know if you noticed Alice, but my Shoppe was ransacked. I am homeless. I am a target now not only for the Suits but for the Resistance as well and there are only so many places in Wonderland that I can hide.”  Hatter pauses and watches her, “The way I see it, I only got one option.”  Hatter glances at her a couple of times as he speaks, trying to gauge her reaction to what he is about to say.

“Which is?”  Alice holds her breath, she has a bad feeling.

Hatter tells her, “To go back with you… to your world.”

Alice looks at him; here is another person whose life she has affected.  First Jack gets kidnapped by some strange being and now Hatter, who is trying to help her, is now homeless and a target for both the suits and the Resistance.  She acknowledges that she is beginning to feel more for Hatter than just an acquaintance.  Then quickly on that realization, came the awareness that she is beginning to think that he is at least a friend to her and that she is responsible for what has happened to him.

Before either can say anything to the other, a low noise is heard.  Hatter and Alice look up and see one of the scarabs in the air.

Hatter remarks to Alice, “Before we do anything we got to shake that royal flush.”  He guns the boat trying to see a way to get them out of this.


	3. Jabberwock

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/jabberwock.jpg)

Hatter races the boat, going in and out of some small inlets, through areas where the trees grew in the water until he loses the scarab.  He then looks around for a place to hide the boat.

“Alice, we need to get off the water, it is only a matter of time before they find us.  See if ya can find a place that has a lot of trees close to the shoreline for us to hide the boat from the scarab.” Hatter keeps an eye and ear for the scarab as he drives.  The humming noise is distinctive to the scarabs.

Alice looks at him, thinking of how many places that he had gone through that had looked too tight for the boat but Hatter had somehow found a way through. Where had he learned to drive like that?

She thinks back to what Dodo says in the Great Library about Hatter and realizes that helping the Resistance is not as easy as Dodo had says.  Obviously Hatter has had to learn some skills, not just so he is able to keep his ‘plush existence’ as Dodo had called it, but to save his life.  And because he helped her, he has given up the few perks he had in repayment for all the risks he had taken.  Why did he do that? _‘Alice, you need to focus, Hatter is asking that you help him,’_ she thinks.

Alice looks around her surroundings then points out a spot down the way. It is a dense area of the woods with the trees growing down to the water and will shelter the boat from the air.  Even better about the location is that she can’t see a way for the scarab to land easily around it, giving them some time to get away and maybe even some time for her to think.

The con about the location is that they will have to go through an exposed portion of the lake to get there.

Hatter looks around and can’t find a better spot for them to get off the lake.  “No help for it, I guess.” Hatter mutters.

He glances around again and guns the boat for the tree line.  They make it safely.  Hatter then tells Alice to go stand and keep a lookout as he hides the boat from anyone being able to spot it easily from the air.

Alice is enthused about the time he is giving her to try to sort out all of what is going on!  She takes a deep breath, like she has been taught in the dojo, and tries to get her thoughts in order.

The first thing is that she is actually in Wonderland, a child’s story that is no longer a place for children.  From what Hatter has says it has been 150 years from the time of the book.  Many things have obviously changed since then.

She tries to think back to when her father was around and him reading the book with her at bedtime.  How they had laughed at the thought of animals speaking, well she had laughed; her father had tried to convince her that is a magical land, why wouldn’t the animals be able to speak?  She should ask Hatter some time about that. Wait.  Alice frowns as she wonders, why would she ask Hatter about that?

Alice then starts to think about what he has done for her.  Yes, he had tried to sell the ring for a cut, but since then, he has done nothing but take care of her.  He could have just left her behind at any point and saved himself.

Well, he did want to come to her world and he will need her help in that.  So maybe he is still using her.

And then there is Jack.  Did she ever really like him?  She had been ready to cut him out of her life but had stopped, feeling guilty since her Mom had pointed out that she seemed to do that to anyone she brought home to dinner.   Is all this due to that?  And…

_‘What is that noise?’_ Alice looks around nervously; maybe there is a reason that Hatter had asks her to be on the lookout and she should be paying attention.

Hatter places the last of the branches he had gathered on the boat.  He climbs the hill to where Alice is. “I dunno what that weirdo is leading the posse, but he sure as hell has a nose for blood.  And this is the place to find it.” Hatter’s voice drops and he loses that squeakiness as he looks around.

_‘Hmm_ ,’ Alice realizes that she has noticed that there are a couple of times he has done that and…

Then there is that noise again “What is that?” She asks him nervously.

Hatter looks in the forest and answers her as he tries to pinpoint where the sound is coming from, “There is things in these woods that defy imagination.”

Alice thinks, ‘ _Well wasn’t that cryptic enough?’_   She watches him as he moves away, up into the forest.

Hatter moves away from her, they need to get Alice somewhere safe. “C’mon we haven’t got much time.” He climbs up the hill, but when he looks back, she still is not following.  Alice and her curiosity! Hatter knows that she isn’t the Alice of Legend.  For one thing she is not blonde and for the other…

“Look we can’t we shake the posse… we can’t fight them either.  There is only one thing left to try.” He stares down at her, hoping she will understand.

Alice replies, “What’s that?” She looks around, afraid.

Hatter feels bad about that, he wishes she hasn’t only be subjected to the negative side of Wonderland.  To hopefully calm her, he tells her the plan he has so far, “Lead them into a trap.”  She looks at him shocked.  He sighs to himself and tells her, “C’mon now.”

Alice realizes that she has bare seconds to tell him something that has been eating away at her.  ”Wait.” She says, hoping he will listen.

Hatter turns around and says, “Alice-”

She interrupts him, “I know we need to get moving but I just wanted to tell you, thank you.  Thank you for helping me.  I know it’s not enough to adequately cover all you lost and all you are doing to help me but…thank you.”

The look on Hatter’s face softens and he tells her, “You’re welcome.”  Then he holds out his hand to her, “Now we need to get moving, I really want us to be as far from that creature as I can get us.”

Alice looks at him holding his hand out to her, making a decision, she walks up to him placing her hand in his.

Hatter smiles at her and turns to start moving off into the forest. “We need to keep as quiet as possible.”

He enjoys the feel of her small hand in his.  Now, if only he can keep her safe.

* * *

They have been moving through the woods for awhile with Hatter helping Alice over the roots and other obstacles in the forest.  He keeps hearing some noises and reluctantly gives up her hand, moving forward so he can be prepared in case anything comes at them.  He cautions her in trying to keep as quiet as possible but with the climb it is getting harder to hide their passing through the forest.  He hears her trying to catch her breath and cautions her again, “Try to keep your breathing shallow.”

Alice is puzzled, keep her breathing shallow?  Like the twigs snapping under their feet wouldn’t be enough to alert something they are out here!  And… _there is that noise again._

Hatter stops trying to figure out where the noise is coming from, so he can get Alice headed the opposite way to hide.

Alice comes up behind him and grabs his arm, asking him, “Did you hear that?”  That sound is a lot closer and definitely not something she ever heard on the nature specials on TV.

Looking for a place for Alice to hide, Hatter replies, “Yep…  you should find a tree you can climb.” He needs to keep her safe and she should be safeish in a tree.  Once he has gotten away from the posse he should be able to come back and get her.

Alice is shocked, “What? Why?”  As she asks him, she thinks, ‘ _Why am I going to climb a tree?’_ And how the heck is she going to climb a tree?  Does he not notice she is in a dress?!

Hatter replies, “The trap we talked about?”  He turns around and looks at her _.  ‘I need to keep Alice safe,’_ he says to himself.  He tries to explain, hoping that she will listen, “This is it.” He again looks around trying to see a tree for her to climb and also how close the creature is, as he continues to tell her, “I am the bait.” He looks down at Alice and wonders, ‘ _Why is she not moving?’_  He starts to move away so he can hopefully lead the creature away from her as he tells her, “Go.”

Alice is taken aback by his statement, “Wait…what is it?” What does he mean that he is the bait?  Bait for what?  She tells him, “Tell me.”  When he continues to walk away, she runs after him trying to figure out what he is planning.

Hatter stops to look around trying to see where it is.  Alice runs up and grabs his arm with both hands and he turns in shock to her. What is she doing, can’t she see that he is trying to protect her?  Thinking that she might leave if he answers her question, he tells her, “It’s the jabberwock.”

Alice stares at him, what is a…a… “What?”

Hatter looks at her.  Alices and their curiosity!  She needs to go hide!  He tells her as he turns her to face the opposite direction of the beast, “Alice, less of the questions. Just get going!” with that he gives her a gentle push in the opposite direction hoping that she will get moving.

Alice wants to make sure she has his plan right.  No one can be THAT self sacrificing!  “You’re going to lead this thing to the posse?”

Hatter closes his eyes in exasperation _, ‘ALICE!!’_   Why can’t she let go of her questions???  She will not be safe unless she gets moving! “Yes, after he gets a good look at me.  Now, can you just please go!”  Why can she not let him keep her safe? It’s not like he had the Vorpal Sword!

Alice just stares at him, _‘_ _OMG. THAT is his plan?  To try to get himself killed?’_ That is uncompreshensible to her and she clarifies just to make sure, “That’s your plan?!”

Hatter looks at her exasperated and worried; he tries to explain to her, “If you don’t-”

As usual, he is interrupted.  This time by a roar and the sounds of the jabberwock’s footsteps.

Hatter looks at Alice as she looks back at him frightened, wishing that his worries didn’t have to be justified this way.  The time for Alice to hide is over.

The jabberwock comes around the tree and they both stare at it in shock.

Hatter tries to think of a way that the plan can still work.  He will need to come up with a diversionary tactic so that Alice can get to safety.  He tells her softly, “Run”

They break away from each other and he takes off back towards the boat.  He only gets a short distance down when he realizes the jabberwock is moving in the opposite direction. Hatter grinds out in frustration, “Not that way!”

And where is Alice?!?  Hatter looks around for her and as the beast sways a little bit, he can see that she is running the opposite way and that the Jabberwock is chasing after her! He is scared for her and says in exasperation, “Alice!!” He runs after them.  He cannot let anything happen to his Alice!

* * *

Alice took off running, thinking that if she had any foreknowledge of all the running she is going to do in this world, she may have not worn these shoes!  She looks behind her and sees the jabberwock is coming after her.  Alice wonders, where is Hatter?  Did he leave her?

As she runs, Alice notices that the creature is not very smart and follows her moves exactly.  This gives her an idea and she looks for a place to maybe trap it.  She notices two trees that are growing close enough together that if she can get through them, it may trap the jabberwock if he doesn’t wise up first.

Enacting her plan, Alice runs between them but as she is almost free, she trips and falls.  Rolling desperately to her back so that she can face the beast,  Alice sees that her plan worked, and that it followed her into the trap, but now she is trapped also!  She can’t get up with its head a mere foot from her, snapping and roaring!

Hatter catches up to them and notices what his clever little Oyster has done.  But with typical Alice luck she has tripped and is now trapped by the jabberwock.  He runs up to Alice’s side and almost falls from the animal’s bellow.  He thinks quickly to save his Alice and uses his sledgehammer to punch the creature in the eye.  As it rears back crying, he picks her up while asking, “C’mon.”  Asking her as he pulls her after him away from the jabberwock, “You ok?”

Alice almost falls with relief, Hatter!!! He did come after her!  And rescues her yet again! She tells him as she gets her feet under her and they start to run, “Yeah, thanks!”

Hatter wishes he can do more than pull her after him.  His relief in finding her is unbelievable.  He does what he can and tells her, “Good. C’mon.”

Hatter helps her over the tree stump steadies her with a hand on her back as he encourages her to run.  He looks back to see that the Jabberwock has broken one of the trees and is after them again.  He has an almost indescribable need to make sure she is safe.  What he would give for Chess to show up!

As they run together, trying to get away from the creature, they see a slight clearing and make for it.  If they can make the clearing, they can try to pick up some speed, since they are having a problem with all the roots.

They make it to the clearing only to have the ground give way underneath them.

* * *

“Oww.” Hatter utters, moving first and looking around. He notices the stakes and how close Alice and he had been to impaling themselves on one when they had fallen.  If they had fallen just a little bit more to the…wait is she ok? He turns his head and is relieved in seeing her ok, but why is she not moving?  With worry in his voice, he asks her, “You ok?” and watches her closely as she answers.

Alice catches her breath and nods as she gets her breath back from the fall.  She tells him, “Just about”.  Alice looks around and wonders, ‘ _Where did this pit come from?’_   And the stakes…they can have been killed when they fell!  _‘_ _Who would dig something like this out here and leave it where anyone can get themselves hurt?  And is Hatter ok?’_   Before she can ask him, they hear the jabberwock roar.

Hatter froze where he can still see her and make sure she is ok, “Stay still.” It cannot hurt her; it is not even an option!  He tries to think of what he can do, but he can’t think of what he can do if it attacked them in the pit.  He watches the jabberwock and Alice, praying for a miracle.

The jabberwock sticks his head in the pit and notices Alice.  It comes after what it thinks is easy prey but gets stabbed in the throat by one of the stakes.  It cries out and manages to get his head unstuck and pulled his head out.

Hatter and Alice hear it move off, both of them relaxing for a second.  Before they can do anything else, they hear someone say, “Vermin!”  They both snap their heads up and see an old man all in white armor. He continues to rant at them saying, “Saboteurs…anarchists!”

The old man glares at them as he tells them, “I was this close to catching him!”  Then he thinks more about it and changes the position of hands to indicate a larger chance. “This close.”

He glares at them again as he calls them, “Degenerate bagheads!”


	4. The White Knight

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/alice-and-hatter-4.jpg)

Hatter and Alice look unbelievably at the old man standing above them.  He huffs and storms away clanking.

Hatter looks at Alice and asks her again if she is alright.

“Yes, but what is going on?” Alice asks.   She looks upset and bewildered at the same time.  He jumps up, grabs his hat and tosses it in the air; he does it not even consciously thinking, as he does this and other tricks with his hats most mornings.  Hatter then walks over to Alice and leans down to help her up. As he stands back up with Alice, his hat lands on his head.  Alice just stares at him and then she starts to sway a bit.  Worried, Hatter grabs her by her arms to help support her and looks her over thinking that she may have hit her head in the fall.

He anxiously asks her, “Alice, are you ok?  What is wrong?”

Alice is trying to get a handle on what is going on.  First that…that…creature is chasing her.  She had thought that Hatter had left her on her own.   But soon after she thought that, Hatter had come running up to her.  Alice had been elated to see him appear and then save her from being nearly being eaten.  Once he punched the creature with that strange hand of his, they jumped up running for their lives.  Thinking that they may be able to get away if they reached the clearing, they instead found themselves falling into this pit narrowing missing all these sharpened stakes.  Then that… that… jabber thing tried to attack them again, but the same stakes that had almost impaled her, save her life.  The jabberwocky, _‘Is that what its name is?’_ she wonders, goes away and when they finally think they can have a breather, this old man comes out of nowhere and starts yelling at them.  And now…Hatter…hat…oh God, is there nothing that is _normal_ in this world?

Hatter is watching her and softly asks again, “Alice, please tell me what is wrong.”  ‘ _I can’t help you if I don’t know what is wrong’_ , he thinks.  She just stares at him and he begins to get even more worried.

Before Hatter can do anything, Alice starts telling him in a voice that is getting progressively louder, “I can’t take it.  Is there nothing normal here? I don’t know what to do, Hatter!”

He looks at her, unable to deny himself or her anymore; he pulls her into his arms to try to calm her.   He tries not to think of how good it feels to have her in his embrace as he comforts his Alice.  He softly tells her, “It’s ok, trust me, I will make sure nothing will happen to you.”  When she says nothing, Hatter reluctantly lets her free and holds her out at arm’s length.  Noticing she still looks shocked, he shakes her gently as he calls her name, “Alice.”  Nothing.  He says her name louder, “ALICE!”

Alice jumps away from him startled and drops into her fighter’s stance.  The next minute her body relaxes. Realizing it is Hatter, she tells him, “Sorry.  I got lost there for a second.”

Hatter stares at her and shakes his head briefly, still surprised that this dainty woman in front of him can fight.  She obviously has been well trained that she automatically reacts like that when startled.

He moves closer to her, telling her in a soft voice to not give anything away to the stranger above them, “Alice, we need to get out of the pit. “  As he speaks a rope drops down behind him, “And we can use this rope.”  He stares at her trying to decide if she can make it up the rope by herself or should he go up first and then pull her up?  Or would it be safer for him to stay down here in case she falls?

Alice can’t believe she zoned out there, telling herself, _‘You need to get a handle on yourself!’_ She looks at Hatter and realizes he looks like he is starting to worry about her.  She is momentarily taken aback.  No one worries about her; they all just assume that she can handle whatever comes her way. Yet another thing for her to think about, whenever she gets the chance.  She then looks at the rope. And realizes a slight problem. “Hatter you can go ahead…” Her voice trails off as she watches him.

Hatter looks at her with his grin and dimples appearing as he asks, “Are you sure?  I can stay down here in case you fall-”

Alice again interrupts him while putting her hands on her waist.  “HATTER!  You are not staying down here while I climb a rope in a dress.  Plus there is that… that weird man up there. Do you want me up there with him alone?”  She looks at him as she realizes he had been trying to help her and her face softens, as she quietly tells him, “I will be right behind you.”

Hatter’s grin slowly fades away as he turns around, her safety being his highest priority. He grabs the rope and starts to pull himself out of the pit.  When he gets to the top he peers over the edge and doesn’t see the old man.  He pulls himself quickly up and then turns back to help Alice, whom as she had stated, is right behind him.

As they stand up and brush themselves off, the old man appears in front of them across the pit, startling them both.  ’ _Where did he come from?’_

He starts in on them again calling them, “Subverters. Pig pushing flecks”.  He looks like he is quivering in rage and as he continues to – “Bug Bashers” – insult them?

Alice is frustrated and finally bursts out, “Who the hell are you?”  She is getting fed up with all this weirdness, is there nothing normal in this world?   She feels herself losing control of her temper and here is something she can take her anger out on.

Hatter glances at her shocked that she had swore and grabs her hand.  He doesn’t need Alice going to town on the old man; he knows she will regret it later and be upset about it.  And if the old man is dangerous… well, Hatter can pull her behind him and deal with him.  He has no intention of letting her get hurt, promises or not.  Plus, Hatter believes he can take the old man.

The old man charges up to them, growling his answer to her, “I am a Knight.”  He looks off to the side, like someone is reminding him of the proper ways to behave in front of someone. He continues in a more polite tone of voice, “A White Knight to be precise. Sir Charles Eustace Fotheringhay le Malvoy III.”

Hatter and Alice are just staring at the old man, Hatter’s eyebrows raised in disbelief.  ‘ _Can he be for real?’_ They both think to themselves.  Hatter grips Alice’s hand a little tighter, determined to make sure that nothing will happen to her.

The White Knight stares at both with his beard quivering waiting for them to do the Proper Thing and introduce themselves to him.  When he can see that neither is going to be Proper, he asks them, “Who… are _you_?”

Hatter just stares at him trying to get his thoughts together.  Should they tell him who they really are?  Or should they… his thoughts cut off when he hears Alice answer the Knight.

“I am Alice” Alice answers.  She feels like she is being interrogated again like in Dodo’s office.  But she can feel Hatter’s hand holding hers tightly.  She feels a little stronger, safer, and comforted by him doing so.  She then realizes that this is not the same as it is in the Great Library, Hatter is there for her and he doesn’t have any other agenda but her safety.

The old Knight repeats what she says, “Alice.” As her name sinks in, he straightens up and repeats again, “The Alice?” Eager to confirm his idea, he gets closer to Alice, and getting within inches of her face he asks, “THE Alice???”

Hatter gets ready in case he gets threatening to his Alice.  Already the old Knight is much closer than he would like.  He watches, keeping a firm grip on her hand and feels her hand clench his back.

“No… just Alice” Alice replies back.  Why does everyone ask her that question?  Then it dawns on her, out of everyone in Wonderland, Hatter has been the only one that has not made that observation.  He in fact-

The Knight interrupts her flow of thoughts, “Just Alice.” He turns into himself humming,  “Hmmmm.”  He has still not moved away from Alice.

_‘You can visibly see the wheels turning in his head,’_ Hatter thought.  He needs the old man to back away from his Alice. Then it dawns on him, what he has been saying to himself.  ‘ _Hmm, MY Alice?’_   Hatter decides to store that one away for a later time when they are safer.

Hatter then resolves to pull the old Knight’s attention away from his Alice and asks, “I thought all you guys are wiped out years ago.”

Alice notices that his voice had that funny higher sound again. It seems to happen when he’s not sure of the person he is speaking with or trying to con someone.

The Knight acts affronted.  “Well, you thought wrong. As you can see, I am as fit as a butcher’s dog.”  He bangs on his chest plate to emphasize what he is saying then he coughs.

Hatter stares at the Knight, puzzled.  He is getting more and more sure that the old man has lost his marbles being out here by himself.  Hatter grows more determined to protect Alice, and moves closer to her, putting himself a little in front of her, in case something is to happen.

Alice just stares at the Knight and wonders, ‘ _What the heck type of saying is that?’_  Alice gives up at that time.  She will figure this out later and firmly puts it aside.  But, then another thought surfaces from Hatter’s conversation in that bus/elevator thing.   _‘Hmmm maybe…’_ She asks him, “Are there any others like you?”

The Knight laughs, “Certainly not, I am a one off.”  The Knight turns away from them, “My nan used to say that,” he walked over to the side of the pit and holding a finger out asking her to wait, he continues, “If I was the only eligible bachelor left in the world,” He leans down to grab a shovel resting there, that is white, of course. “There is not a warthog or a wallflower that would polish my escutcheon.” He laughs.

Hatter is pretty sure this guy is insane, he just needs to determine _how_ insane and try to get Alice away.

Alice looks at the Knight in shock over what he just says… ‘ _What_ _is he saying?  Oh!  Umm.’_  She clarifies, “No, I meant are there any more Knights in these woods?”  When he stares at her she continues to make clear, “Your comrades in arms.”

The Knight replies to her, “Heavens, no! Are you mad? We were wiped out years ago!” He stands there looking at her like she is the mad one.

Hatter really studies at the Knight and he realizes who had dug the pit, “You dug that pit on your own.” Hatter accuses him.

Charlie reacts to his statement by dropping his shovel, as he charges back at Hatter and Alice.

Hatter pulls Alice behind him as they backed up, protecting her with his body.

Charlie starts to rant at Hatter as he drives them back, “You think I am too old?  Well, let me tell you something knugface!!  Youth is a vastly over rated!”  Charlie continues to gesture as he seethes at them, the two of them still backing away from him.

Hatter is making sure Alice is behind him as he sizes up the old Knight.  Alice’s safety is coming to mean more and more to him.  He _will_ protect her.

The Knight grew a little calmer, but he is still ranting at Hatter, telling him, “I may have put on a few years, but I am crafty.  I have a very inventive and crafty mind that is filled with ground breaking state of the art thinking.  I have invented all kinds of things.”  He stops and takes a deep breath and then evenly tells them, “The beehive mousetrap for instance.”

Hatter has been staring at him, shocked at his rapid change of emotions.  He then soon realizes that this old man must have been on his own for a very long time.  Before he can do more than come to that recognition, the Knight starts off again.

He starts charging off towards the pit and telling them, “This here pit, as you so rudely put it.”  Then he turns back and charges back at them with his voice getting progressively louder, “Is my third attempt at the gravity assisted snare Mark IV.” The Knight looks off in the distance as he loses his train of thought.

That is it.  He needs to get Alice away, and he knows he will have to convince her of this. Hatter turns to Alice and tells her bluntly in his normal tone of voice, “He is as mad as a box of frogs.”  She looks at him shocked.  He turns around, taking a few steps toward the Knight, feeling aggravated, and needing the Knight to do something to prove him right to her and demands, “How the hell have you survived?” This had sent Charlie off before.

The Knight looks around and pantomimes like he has a box around him and then answers Hatter. “I am a Knight!”

_‘Like that explains everything,’_ they both think.

Charlie moves closer to Alice.  Hatter backs up correspondingly to make sure Charlie cannot touch Alice, without Hatter there to protect her.  Once Hatter is in front of Alice, he feels her hand rest on him briefly, as to assure herself, he is there.  He takes a more determined stance in front of her.

Charlie continues on, telling them, “And I am an inventor.  It’s more strictly on a part time bases.”

Hatter looks at him on guardedly and comments, “You don’t say.”

Charlie continues as though Hatter hadn’t interrupted him. “I also dabble in the black arts now and then…”  Seeing their faces he explains, “Soothsaying… toenail readings… that sort of thing.”  Seeing the disbelief on their faces, he moves to grab Alice’s hand, “Here let me show you, give me your palm-”

Alice jerks her hand back from him, telling him, “Get off…”

Hatter and Alice both get worried.  Did he see the ri…“What’s that on your finger”…ng.  That would be a yes.

Alice feels Hatter grab her hand as she looks down at the ring.  How can she have forgotten the damned ring, the one that everyone in Wonderland seems to want?  And then it reminds her of Jack, and how she needs some time to think some thoughts through. Like where did he get the ring?  This all flashes through her mind quickly as she notices Hatter has pulled her closer to him and drops her hand.  He then put his shoulder slightly in front of her and she realizes he means to protect her.

She answers Charlie distracted by the novelty of someone doing that for her, “Nothing.”

The old Knight continues on getting excited, “It’s the sacred ring… the Stone of Wonderland…  _o_ _ur_ ring.”

Alice is wondering if the Stone of Wonderland is like the One Ring from the Lord of the Rings.  Everyone seems to go nuts over it.  She backs off from Charlie, hiding behind Hatter’s willing body.

At this point the old Knight is getting too close to Alice.  She clearly is getting nervous, moving behind him and Hatter figures that he needs to step in.  The old man needs to back off before he gets too dangerous.  He repositions himself, putting his body between the White Knight and Alice, and puts his hand on Charlie’s chest. “Don’t get too excited, granddad, the ring stays on the lady’s finger. Okay?”

Charlie drops to the ground.

Holding his hands up, Hatter indicates that he didn’t hurt him!!

Then the old man starts to mutter, “It is meant to be, this time… this place… this meeting in the woods!”

Hatter pulls Alice away from the kneeling Knight, telling her, “Ok, we need to get away before he gets us killed.”

Alice pulls away from him, relating to Hatter, “Maybe he can help us.”

Hatter can’t believe it; she has been reassuring herself by touching him, holding his hand, accepting him protecting her, to now be pulling away from him?  He tries to reason with her, “Have you forgotten about that weirdo that is tailing us?”  He indicates Charlie who is still kneeling on the ground looking as though he is praying and muttering, and tells Alice, “This… freak show is going to draw his attention for sure!”  Maybe she will listen to logic.

Alice looks at Charlie and answers Hatter, “This Knight has survived out here for this long.”  She then glances back at Hatter, and seeing the hurt on his face and with a quick glimpse back at Charlie, finishes her sentence, “Maybe he knows a thing or two.”  As Hatter moves towards her to argue, she turns away from him and moves over to the Knight.

Hatter throws up his arms. Or, maybe she won’t listen to him.  Doesn’t she trust him? Hasn’t he shown her that he is trying to protect her?

Alice moves away from Hatter, asking the Knight still kneeling on the ground, “Charlie, there are some very bad men following us that want to kill us, and steal the ring. Do you know anywhere where we can lay low for awhile?” _‘And give me time to think and figure out what is going on without anyone chasing or shooting or…’_

Charlie blurts out, “The stars are aligned in a cosmic array of hope.”

Hatter stands there watching her with his hands on his hips.  He can’t believe her.  He has been trying his hardest to keep her safe!

He waves one hand at Charlie, and asks her, “And you want to put your faith in him?” Hatter just feels the need to make a point of why she should trust him.  Even more basic, is that all Hatter really wants, is to keep her safe.

Alice answers him as she watches Charlie mutter, “Yes.” She turns back to him realizing that Hatter is upset and tries to explain her thoughts. “Ahh…”  She pleads with him to understand, to help confirm she is not going crazy yet.

She moves back in front of him and notices that he puts his arms down and really looks like he is listening to what she is saying.  She makes her case, “He might be nuts and 150 years old and dressed as a car crash.”  She lowers her voice in a plea for him to understand, “But he is a survivor.”  She plays with her hands, wishing it is earlier and she feels the confidence to just reach out to touch him.

Hatter turns back to her after glancing at the Knight, as he listens to her. He hears the pleading in her voice not to dismiss her.  His face and his stance soften.   He stares into her eyes as she plays with her hands and looks intently back at him.  Something clicks between the two of them and before he can let her know he does trust her, Charlie interrupts.  Hatter and Alice pull their gazes from each other, both looking a little bewildered, Hatter especially looking more relaxed.

“AND I am not deaf!”  The Knight jumps up seeming to have come up with a decision. “Just Alice… I, Sir Charles Eustace Fotheringhay le Malvoy III, Guardian of the Curtsey.”  And he drops into a curtsey.

Hatter just can’t help himself and comments, “Oh, very nice.” And then he glances back at Alice. And his face fell slightly when she wouldn’t look or even grin slightly at his comment.

The White Knight ignores him and continues, “Will be honored to escort you, your goods and…” His voice drops signaling his reluctance, “Vassal… to my sacred kingdom.” He then bows slightly to Alice smiling.

Hatter can’t believe it.  Alice has maybe gained them either instant death or a valuable ally.  And just maybe, a way to the Lost Kingdom that legend tells that the White Knights still guard?  Only time can tell.

_‘Wait a second,’_   “Did he just call me a vassal?” He asks of Alice. He feels a little better when it looks as though she wants to react, but she never takes her eyes off of Charlie.

The Knight groans, “Quickly, quickly, Sacroiliac.” He indicates he wants Hatter to come help him.

Hatter throws up his hands commenting, “Oh, for crying out loud.”

He glances at Alice and sees her smiling.  He will do anything to keep her smiling…even if it means helping the old codger.  He walks over to the Knight and put his hands on him.

Charlie groans in pain and pants out, “Straighten, straighten, straighten… hard, hard…” Charlie says.

Hatter carefully put his strength in his hands on the old Knight to unbend him.

The Knight walks off saying “Good-o” as Hatter watches him unbelieving.


	5. Downtime

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/crop-muschroom-e1338960640606.jpg)

As Charlie walks away to the horses Alice finally really looks at Hatter.  Does no one ever thank or appreciate him for what he does for them?  The Resistance… Charlie…herself even? She smiles at Hatter as she ponders this.

Hatter sees at her smiling at him, and thinks that is all the thanks he needs.  He realizes that Charlie is trying to give them a second with all his noisy clanking.  Or else Charlie is oblivious to everything around him; Hatter is unable to tell the difference.  He is still leery of him, hoping he is not making a mistake trusting him with Alice’s safety.

He grins and tells her, “Alice, we need to help Charlie get everything together before that freak of nature hunts us down.”  He moves over to her and looks down at her. She is looking lost again and he wishes he can get her to tell him what is wrong. “Trust me, Alice… please.”

She looks at him.  Hatter does try.  But she needs some time to make sense of…her feelings? What had happened earlier when they had been arguing?

Charlie calls out, “Um… vassal of Just Alice, can you please help me get Guinevere ready?”

Hatter groans.  He can see this becoming a habit with the old Knight.  Wanting to not be subject to be calling a vassal for the entire time, he replies to Charlie, “I have a name ya know. It’s Hatter.”

Charlie drops what he is holding and spins around.  “Hatter?  As in-”

Hatter interrupts him quickly, “No, not that Hatter.”

Charlie relaxes and gives him another look. He then walks away muttering under his breath.

Hatter realizes that of all people in Wonderland nowadays, of course the old Knight would be the one that would recognize the name.  He needs to be more careful in the future. Hatter glances over at Alice and notices she has a thoughtful look on her face.  He hopes she didn’t overhear that little exchange.  Alices and their curiosity are well known to him and his.

He gently calls her name again, “Alice.” She looks up startled.  “We really need to get going.  Charlie has a horse we can ride.”

Alice nods and follows him over, still lost in thought.  Then she realizes what he says.  “Um… Hatter.”

He is checking the saddle, and making sure that everything is ready.

Alice tries again, “Hatter?”

Hatter absently answers her as he works to make sure they can get out of here before anything else can happen, while making her as comfortable as he can, “Yeah?”

Alice shyly tells him, “I… umm… never rode a horse before.”  She waits nervously, her hands playing with the jacket sleeves.  She is not entirely sure why she is nervous.

Hatter stops what he is doing and turns around.  He repeats what she says, “You haven’t ridden a horse before?”

Alice tries to explain, “Well, you see I grew up in the city and horses are not something we can afford and-” She stops, realizing she is babbling.

Hatter looks at her and smiles as he gently advises her, “Alice, there is nothing to worry about.  I will ride up front and all you have to do is hold on.  I will take care of anything that needs to be done.”  He can see how nervous she is about this, and he is trying to help her calm down.

Alice stares into his eyes, trying to see if he is teasing her.  But, looking in his warm brown eyes, she realizes that he is being honest with her.  He will take care of her.

Charlie comes up and is quietly watching them.  He has a rope contraption in his hands as he comments, “Actually this will need to be around your waist, Just Alice.  It will hide our tracks and keep the Kingdom of Knights hidden from curious eyes.”

Alice and Hatter stare at the contraption in his hands and then turn to stare at each other.

Hatter shrugs and leaning forward, he mutters to her, “At least it will help brush out the obvious tracks.”

He moves and mounts the horse, once settled, he reaches down to Alice, “Grab on to my arm and put your foot in the stirrup and swing up behind me. “

Alice follows his instructions and notices that one of the things he had been doing is securing another saddle pad for her to sit on.

Hatter continues to tell her over his shoulder as he unconsciously calms the horse, “Just hold on to me and let me know if you feel like you are slipping.”

Alice nods, letting him know she heard what he said.

Charlie walks over and helps put the rope around her and fixes it on the ground behind them.  “Va… Hatter, please follow behind me and Arthur please.”

The White Knight mounts his horse easily for an old man with that much armor on and starts to ride out.  Alice looks around and notices that there is nothing to give away the fact that they had even been here except the pit.  How had the Knight done all that?

Hatter looks back at her. “Ready?”  She nods and he encourages the horse to follow Charlie.  He grins to himself as her arms came around him, gripping him quite strongly.  He really enjoys the feeling of her pressed to him. He pats her hands to reassure her as they move out; leaving his hand covering hers.

Alice realizes that she may have some time to think, finally.  There has been so much going on!  She tries to get her thoughts in order.  What to think about first?  This world?  What has been happening?  Jack?  The ring?  Hatter?  She takes a deep breath.

Hatter hears her. Trying to think of what can have caused her to do that, he worries for a second and asks, “You okay back there?” Hatter glances at her over his shoulder, as his hand tightens over hers.

Alice relaxes as he comforts her.  She answers him meeting his eyes, “Yes.”

Hatter gazes back into her eyes.  He can see they both need some thinking time.  He softly tells her, “We are going to need to be quiet for a little while, make sure no one hears us leave.  I will let you know when we are in the clear, okay?”

Alice continues to stare back into his eyes, how come she hasn’t really noticed how expressive they are before and answers, “Um, okay.”

Hatter nods and turns back around. He tightens his grip over her hands as she leans back away from him, hoping she gets the message.  When she doesn’t pull away her hands, he relaxes.

Alice shifts in an attempt to get somewhat comfortable, something that is really hard on horseback.  She needs this time to figure out things, so much has been happening.  The best place to process all of this is to start at the beginning and the beginning is Jack.  Jack started all of this when he handed the ring to her and subsequently got kidnapped.

Alice jerks a little in the saddle as she suddenly remembers the White Rabbit mention that he knows Jack.  Didn’t he say that Jack is a friend?  But the old man knows her name!  How did he know her name?  Did Jack talk about her?  As these thoughts came over her, Alice realizes that she had assumed that since the White Rabbit had known her name, and is so gleeful in capturing her, that she is the target.  Maybe, maybe not.  Didn’t Hatter say they wanted Oysters?  She gave herself a mental shake.  ’ _Stay focused Alice or you won’t get anything done!’_

So the first thing that comes to mind is: does she really care about Jack?  She had felt something for him but with everything going on, shouldn’t he be in her thoughts at least a little?  She thinks back and comes to the conclusion that over the last day and a half, he has rarely entered her thoughts.  In fact, the only time he has come to mind, is when she wondered about the ring.

Alice doesn’t think that she should be feeling accountable for what happened with Jack and staying with anyone over feelings of guilt for being quick to dismiss him from her life.  But, at the same time, according to her mother, she has been running from men.

Alice realizes that she has not really been running from men; commitment, that is what she has been running from in the past.  She is scared of committing to the wrong man. To the man that doesn’t fit her fantasy.  She has this fantasy, this unattainable wonderful fantasy that the perfect guy is going to come in and sweep her off her feet.  But then doesn’t every girl? Is she just being more stubborn or is she just wanting… well, everything? And what did she want in a man?  Someone that cares for her, is committed to her, and will do anything for her. Is that too much to ask for?

Alice’s mind jumps back to the Stone of Wonderland.  Didn’t Jack make a comment about how the ring has been in his family for years?  The ring is the Stone of Wonderland and a major item here, how can it be in his family for years as he mentioned?  This is truly bothering her.  Her mind keeps circling back to it. There is a niggling feeling there that Alice can’t avoid.  That little quirk of hers has helped her win chess matches and also helped her learn martial arts so quickly.  Alice has learned to listen to it in the past, and now it is telling her that here is something about the Stone and Jack that she doesn’t know.  She has a feeling that it might be the crucial piece of information.

Alice also has this nagging feeling that Jack doesn’t really care for her in the way he had professed.  He left pretty easily when she asks him to.  But of course she is quick to make him go.  She needs to talk to him.  There are several unanswers questions.  But…

Then there is Hatter.  Hatter is the one that is making her feel all these feelings.  She would normally tell her friends that it is love, or at the very least, a strong ‘like’.  He is such a jerk at the beginning, but he has stood by her since then.  She also feels an odd pull towards him, a connection she can’t explain, but it made her feel safer around him. One of the things she has learned so far in this world is that nothing is free.  He seems to care but what did he want in return?  Why did this have to be so hard? Alice had an uneasy suspicion that she is making this harder than it seemed. She has a need to understand what is happening between her and Hatter.

But in all honesty, can she even move on these feelings that she may have?  Or should she talk to Jack, whom she feels has not told her the whole truth.  But, Hatter has secrets also.  She thinks back on the conversation between him and Charlie for one thing.  That arm of his.  His past.  On the other hand, they say actions are more telling than words.  And his actions have, and continue to show, he cares.  Look how he is attempting to keep her calm, holding his hand over hers.  Alice shook her head slightly; she NEEDS the words, doesn’t she?  Doesn’t everyone?

Alice sighs quietly.  This is not solving anything, really.  But, in a way it does.  She knows that she is not in love with Jack.  But, she will rescue him.  She stands by her friends, and he IS a friend.

She does care for Hatter.  But, can she trust him with her heart?   Can he trust her?

All of a sudden the White Knight starts singing, “Hey nonny nonny. Hey nonny nonny.” This startles her out of the rut she is getting into.  She is grateful for the quiet time to think, but she realizes another crux; her feelings for Hatter and her need to see Jack.  But, she has a funny feeling if it came down to where she had to choose one over the other, who she would opt for…

Hatter tries to be respectful of her need for a little quiet.  He fought earlier to keep from making sure she is okay, when she would straighten up quickly, as though in shock or when she would sigh.  She has a lot of information to try to process in a very short while.  He has a few things to figure out also.  The biggest two things are the ring and Alice, specifically why she is HIS Alice in his mind.  He felt bad after the Great Library.  But at the time he had been trying to understand the feelings she had stirred up in him when he watched her compassion with the refugees. He even acknowledges he felt some jealous feelings about this Jack fellow and who wouldn’t want the loyalty of someone like Alice?  But somewhere between here and there, he has grown very protective of her, and then some.  He tightens his grip over her hands just a bit.

He has tried his teas before.  But in his experience, they are not as satisfying as the real feelings.  He had to try them to pass off as a Tea Shoppe owner and if he couldn’t have done that, he couldn’t have helped the Resistance.  Hatter’s family has long been involved in Resistance activities.  But, these feelings?  He has neither tasted nor felt them before, and he is unsure of what they mean, but Hatter has an idea and hopes he is right.

Then there is the ring.  How HAD Jack gotten the ring?  Hatter feels like there is something wrong with how Jack had gotten the ring and with Jack himself. He fears that his Alice will be hurt.  His brave little oyster has handled herself well in his world so far. There are several instances where he has observed Alice’s fragility.  His new feelings for her do not want to see her hurt because of that Jack.

All of a sudden, Alice leans further back, and removes her hands from Hatter.  Hatter immediately misses the contact.  He tries to think if there is something he had done to make her remove her hands and can come up with nothing.  Hatter sighs, then looks back at the contraption that is wrapped around Alice’s waist, and what it has been doing. It is not only wiping the tracks, but it is growing grass over the mud!

What he observes shocks him, he mentions to Alice, “Even works over mud.  It’s wiping the tracks clean away.”  He grins at Alice, his dimples much in appearance as he tells her, “Maybe Senile Sam has a trick or two up his…escutcheon.”

Alice fights her temptation to grin wryly back at him.

Hatter tries to think of something to make her smile. He misses it.  Then he smirks and asks her, “You comfy?”

Alice replies, “No.”  How can he think she is comfy on the back of a horse? With a rope tied around her waist? “’Course not.”

Hatter’s smirk grows bigger as he advises her, “Why don’t you lean forward and put your arms back around me and let my body take your weight?”

Alice had removed her arms, uneasy of the closeness between her and Hatter.  She just resolved to talk with Jack, before addressing the new feelings for Hatter.  But here she is thinking about him, sweet things he has done for her, and he makes a comment like this! “Yeah, I’m good!”

Hatter grins to himself.  He knows he did it to just get a reaction from her.  She had been getting too quiet and he wanted his Alice back.  She seems more like the Alice that he met at the Tea Shoppe now and less like the Alice that had been feeling overwhelmed.  She is regaining her – well he hated to be so repetitive, but if the shoe fits – her muchness.

They come around the bend and see Charlie is off his horse, waiting for them.  He smiles and tells them, “Welcome to the Kingdom…” as he pulls back a branch of moss, “of the Knights.”

Hatter can’t believe his eyes.  The old man had been on the level, he has guided them to the Lost Kingdom.  “Well, well, what do you know?”  They can have some time to plan now; he doesn’t think the ceramic walking dead can find them here.

Charlie leads them through the paths in the woods. That once they passed, Hatter looks back and the pathway is gone.  Hatter nudges at Alice and indicates with his head for her to turn back.  She does and gazes at him with a face full of a child’s wonder.  How he loves to show her some of the magic that is Wonderland.  So far all she has really seen is the worst part of his homeland.

They ride up to a stable of sorts.  It is not as destroyed as the rest of the kingdom; Charlie must have taken the time to rebuild it to make it very comfy for the horses.

Charlie and Hatter dismount quickly.  Hatter turns around and helps Alice off the horse.  He quickly steadies her when she almost falls from the fatigue from riding the long distance from the forest to here.  Concerned, Hatter asks, “You okay?”

Alice looks up at him and her heart skips a beat.  Here he is being nice again. “Yeah… my legs hurt.”

Hatter relaxes a little bit, “See if you can walk over to that bench and wait while we unsaddle the horses so they can graze tonight.” Alice tries to step away and wobbles a little too much for his liking.  Without thinking, he gently holds her close to him.  He softly tells her, “On second thought, I will help you over there instead.”  Hatter really wants to pick her up and carry her, but he doesn’t think she will be too happy about that after their exchange a few minutes ago.  So, he helps her walk slowly over to the bench.  He wishes he can get her a potion to take away the soreness.

Alice sits down gratefully once they reach the moss covered stone bench.  She then reaches out and grabs Hatter’s hand to stop him.  When he looks back at her, she tells him, “Thank you, Hatter.  I do appreciate all your help.”  Alice _will_ remember to thank this man that it seems like too many others take for granted.

Hatter flashes her his full grin with dimples and she feels butterflies in her stomach.  He holds her hand for a second longer before reluctantly letting it go and heads back to help Charlie.

Alice takes a deep breath trying to calm her stomach.  She decides that some of her exercises that incorporate both Yoga and warm ups, may help her get limber again and lessen the chance that her muscles will cramp.  Alice began some of the easier ones keeping in mind that she is in a dress and that she has company. It hurts when she starts but after awhile she begins to feel limber again.  She finishes and turns around to see Charlie and Hatter staring at her.  She feels a tad self conscious with their looks and asks, “What?”

Charlie can’t contain his curiosity and asks Alice, “Just Alice, what are you doing?”

 Hatter glances at him but since he has been wondering the same thing himself, he lets the comment go.  It has been kinda beautiful watching her go through some of the positions…and makes him wonder how limber she really is…

Alice stops and answers Charlie, “Oh!  It is a form of exercise in my world called yoga.  I do it to keep limber along with my Karate.” She keeps forgetting they have no idea what she is talking about when she comments on things from her world.

They both stare at her, unsure of what she is saying.

Hatter shakes himself seeing that they are making her uncomfortable.  He quickly comes up with a distraction, and asks, “Charlie, can you show Just Alice where she can hopefully relax and get some rest for tonight?”

Charlie jumps, being startled from being off in his own world. He quickly bows to Just Alice and tells her, “Ah yes, Just Alice and Hatter, if you would please follow me, I will take you to my home.” Charlie leads them off into the ruins.

Hatter holds out his hand to Alice, hoping she will take it.  He tells her softly, “C’mon.”

Alice smiles at him acknowledging what he had done just now.  She thinks back to what she had thought about on the way here and deciding to take a risk, she reaches out and takes his hand.  She really likes him, and has noticed that when she holds herself back, he is hurt.  Alice cannot justify hurting this man when it isn’t his fault.  She over thinks stuff.  She will work it out later.

Hatter smiles back at her, feeling better with her hand in his.  They turn together and follow Charlie, Hatter keeping Alice close by him in case she needs any additional help. At least that is the justification, he tells himself.

As they walk through the city Alice can’t contain her curiosity about this wonderful place and what happened.  She finally asks, “Charlie, can you tell me about this place?”

“Certainly!” He replies.

Hatter is a little hurt that Alice asks Charlie instead of him. But, he knows he would have had to turn around and ask Charlie anyways.  Hatter can not tell what he knows about the old Kingdoms.  He can’t tell her what he knows in specifics about this city.  Plus, he is curious on what Charlie’s version would be.

Charlie starts his explanation, obviously in his element. “Before the war with the Queen of Hearts this is the greatest city in the realm. The Red King and his elected council ruled Wonderland with the wisdom of the ages.”  Charlie leads them to his home, the Manor, as he calls it.

Alice asks, “And the Hearts destroyed everything?” She is trying to place the information she had received from Hatter earlier in the bus/elevator.

Hatter looks around with Alice shocked at the destruction that the Hearts had rained down on this peaceful looking city.

Charlie answers her, “We lived in harmony for a thousand years but when the Queen came to power…” He turns and faces them to make his point, “She just wanted to feel the good… not the bad.”  He moves on past them.  Alice and Hatter stare at each other, their faces showing their emotions, sympathy for Charlie and bewilderment on how the Queen can do all this damage. Hatter is privately shocked at the level of destruction.  He had heard about this from his family but to witness it first hand?  He shakes his head.

Charlie continues his narration, “Believe it or not, this is once the throne room.”

They both come up to where Charlie is standing and gaze out to where Charlie obviously lives now.

Charlie sadly tells them, “Sadly, all that is left now is the throne.”

Alice and Hatter both feel for the old Knight.  To have to live through the devastation that transpired, and to now live in the destroyed throne room with the deceased Red King; that is misery personified.

Charlie’s voice gets happier and he tells them, “Come now.  There is much work to be done for dinner tonight.”  Charlie leads his guests down the hill.

Once they are down in the main area, he graciously turns to Alice and asks her, “Does Milady wish to freshen up while we prepare her meal?”

Alice perks up, freshen up?  She would love to at least get some of the smell off of her!  She grins at Charlie and answers him with real pleasure in her voice, “Yes, please!”

Charlie lends her some towels and soap.  Then he comments to her, “If you would follow me, I will show you where you can freshen up.  Your vassal will help me prepare our dinner while you are otherwise occupied.” He leads her to an area that is a ways off but is hidden from the rest of the Manor by nature herself and hands her an odd feeling cloth.  “If you use this on your outfit, you will find that it will remove most of the dust and grime from it, while letting it remain dry.”

Alice smiles at him, “Thank you Charlie.  I really appreciate it.”

Charlie returns her smile and tells her gently, “I have not forgotten everything Just Alice.  Take your time and I will make sure your… Hatter is kept busy.”  He leaves her standing there looking at him in shock.

“Maybe you’re not as crazy as you seem Charlie” Alice mutters to herself.  Then she smiles and gets ready to finally get clean!


	6. Goodnight

# Chapter 6 Goodnight

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/kingdom-of-the-knights1.jpg)

Hatter looks after the Knight as he leads Alice away.  He is not happy about her being away from where he can keep an eye on her, but she should be safe enough in this Kingdom. And she looks so happy to have a chance to “freshen up.” He laughs to himself at Charlie’s choice of words.  But what can you expect from the Guardian of the Curtsey?

He turns, and starts to really look around at the ruined Kingdom, curious and sad.  He has never been here before, and since the deal with the Queen of Hearts is in place before…

He shakes himself.  ‘ _Best not to think about that Hatter.’_   He needs to keep that a secret not only for him and his, but now for Alice.  He doesn’t want the Queen of Hearts to start thinking…’ _stop it Hatter!  You need to concentrate to keep Alice safe and you can’t do that unless you keep it together.’_ He grimaces and sits down.   This is one of those times he really wishes he can speak with his mum.

* * *

Alice relaxes in her bath.  She is pleasantly surprised to find that the pool of water is not cold, but comfortably just a tad little warmer than the surrounding air.  It is just at the temperature that lets you…relax.  She had cleaned her garments first and looks in awe that as she had wiped the piece of cloth that Charlie had given her over her dress, it had looks like it had been dry cleaned.  Maybe there is something to Charlie’s claim of being an inventor!  Her muscles are also becoming less sore as she soaks, and she is, for the first time since being here in Wonderland, feeling like herself.  She finally also has time to think and get her thoughts in order.  While she still has a lot on her mind, she feels like she can handle whatever this world throws at her now.  At least that is what she is hoping.  And she has made a decision on Jack and Hatter.  She will still rescue Jack, but she… she will see where these feelings for Hatter will take her.

After Alice comes back from her bath, looking very happy, Hatter slips off to get clean himself.  Charlie is cooking something that smells heavenly to her.

 Charlie grins at her, asking, “Feeling better, Just Alice?”

She smiles at Charlie.  She feels comfortable around him. He reminds her of what a grandfather should be like. “Yes, I feel so much better. Thank you again, Charlie.” She looks at him and realizes that he must have been so lonely here.  She decides to talk with him, try to draw him out. “That cloth you gave me is wonderful. Did you invent it?”

He gets a sheepish look on his face as he answers her, “It’s harder to keep things clean out here and I invented that so that I wouldn’t have to worry about doing laundry all the time. Clever huh?”

“Yes Charlie, it really is. It even cleans leather!”  They look up and see Hatter smiling as he makes it back to camp, with his hat in hand. How DOES he get his hair to do that?

Hatter feels his breath catch as he looks over at Alice.  She is sitting there in the firelight smiling at him.  ‘ _So beautiful, my Alice is…’_

“Dinner is ready…”  Charlie uncomfortably interrupts them. He has noticed the looks between these two and is not sure what to do about it.  Should he help or hinder?  Alice looks as if she is happier now than even when he first met these two.  And there is the matter of her vassal’s name. He hands Alice her plate. “Here you go Milady, the finest in the Kingdom to be had.”

Hatter smiles and goes to put his hat on, thinking back to Alice’s reaction to his normal method of flipping his hat on, and restrains himself to just an simple twist trick. Once he has grabbed his own plate, he settles himself across from Alice.

Alice eats the food, surprised at how good it is, so very good!  _And these ribs are so tender!_

“Umm this is good, Charlie. What is it?” He really is an amazing cook.  She doesn’t think it is just with all the running around she did today that’s making the food so good.  Then the realization hits her, has it only been today she met Hatter?  She thinks back, she either arrived in the evening or the early portion of this morning… it is hard to tell in the city.

Charlie puffs out his chest at the compliment from her. “Barbecued borogrove.  They are the devil to catch, but well worth it.  Don’t you think?”

Hatter looks up at Alice when she starts to talk with Charlie.  _Borogroves huh?_   He thinks back to a poem his fa had quoted to him often. _’Tis brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe; all mimsy are the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe.’_ Hatter smiles, thinking back to his parents, and the telling of stories that poem seems to inspire, even to this day.

Alice watches Hatter facial expression show somewhat of longing then changes to a fond smile.  She shrugs, “When in Rome.”  And tosses the rib over to the pile of bones.

Hatter’s smile gets bigger as he hears her comment.  His mum uses that expression often and he has also read it in some of the books he has back at the Tea Shoppe.  Realizing that this is the second time in the last five minutes that he has thought back to his parents; Hatter wonders if being in this Kingdom is what is bringing his parents up in his mind so much.  Or is it Alice?  He hasn’t dwelled this much on his family in a long time.  It is too dangerous.

Charlie watches the two of them.  Hatter has been quiet since his comment about his invention; there seems to be something on his mind.  Alice has been more animate, more relaxed, since her bath.  But there is no denying the sparks these two set off. As they move, the other seems to orientate towards the other.  Charlie has a feeling that he needs to let them settle whatever it is between the two of them.  He is being given some hints that if he interferes, it will be a very bad decision.   Charlie moves off, announcing, “I shan’t be long.”

Alice smiles back over at Hatter and watches him play with his food. Her smile fades as she wonders what he is thinking about.  He has seemed preoccupied with something ever since they heard the story from Charlie when they first got here.  Preoccupied and shocked.  She wishes she can help him.

Hatter is trying to keep his thoughts in order, but this Kingdom, it calls to him. It recognizes him and is crying out to him. ‘ _What odd thoughts! Hatter, you need to keep it together and focus on Alice.’_ He looks up at her.  She is staring at him with a worried look on her face.  Did he put that there?  He smiles at her.  She slowly, shyly, smiles back at him but then it just as slowly fades, as he notices she is thinking about something.

_‘Alice, you need to come up with a way to rescue Jack,’_ Alice reminds herself and sighs.  She rather just… stare at Hatter in the firelight but she reluctantly acknowledges the debt of friendship.  Afterwards she can go on and pursue this feeling.  She asks quietly, “I want to know is how we will cut a deal with the White Rabbit. Is it really possible?”

Hatter starts.  What?  Does she still care for Jack?  Do all these looks, smiles and such mean nothing?  He feels like he is drowning.  Does she not trust him? He could swear that she is attracted to him and maybe – if he dared hope – even returns his feelings? ‘ _And how would she know your feelings, boyo?  Have you told her, or just smile at her and take her hand?’_   He takes a deep breath and decides that he will try harder.  He can’t lose her! Not his Alice!

“I know some people who know other people…” He trails off on the look on her face.  “Look, I did say it is a long shot.”Hatter gets up and moves to the other side of the fire.  He stacks his plate and then looking back at her he tells her, “But, as long as you got that ring you got a chance.”

Wait, he said “you?”  Alice stands up.  Wait… didn’t he say he is coming with her? What happened?  She is starting to trust him with her heart, does this mean…  She starts panicking _. ‘Calm down Alice!  Why would he leave his homeland and what have you done to tell him you cared?’_   She can’t think… “What happened to we?”

What is wrong?  He can see that she is starting to panic.  How can he explain this? He can’t leave with her.  Not now.  He doesn’t think Wonderland will allow him now…. What to do?  Break his heart and make sure she is safe until this is all resolved or be selfish? Coming to a decision, Hatter sighs.  This is going to be hard, but his Alice will be SAFE.  “I can’t leave Alice.  Wonderland is my home no matter what I said. I have to stay and fight.”  Why can’t she see that he _wants_ to be with her?  Can’t she see this is tearing him apart?

Can’t he see that this is hurting her? Alice just stares at him and utters the only word she can think of right now, “What?”

Hatter tries to get past the pain in his chest. He needs to get her to try to understand. “Seeing all this, this great kingdom and what-” He takes another breath, this is hurting too much, “What has become of it, is a wakeup call to be honest.  My people… I mean the hundreds of refugees that are all hiding underground.” Hatter moves around the fire, behind Alice and tries to reason with her, “Are all depending on me.”  He almost slipped.  He needs to be more careful.  He is… he needs her to be safe and then he can… fall apart.

Alice is desperate.  She moves in front of Hatter, there is got to be some way to convince him. “Wait. Didn’t that Dodo guy say he is going to have you hunted down and killed?”  There.  That should keep him with her.  Why did she start this conversation?  WHY?  Then she remembers, she had done it to get the past behind her so she can move forward with him.

Hatter nods to her and answers, “Yep.” His voice is a little high, remembering Dodo’s words to him.  It doesn’t matter.  If need be, he can always go home.  But his first priority is getting Alice home safe.  Then, do everything in his power to make it possible for him to go to her and plead his case once he has kept his promises.

Alice smiles, thinking she is getting through to him. Her heart lightens, believing that there is a chance now.

Why is she throwing all these objections at him?  He needs to think of something she will believe, since it is obvious she does not believe the truth so far.  Well, the version of truth he is telling her.  The other is not his place to reveal.  There are promises that are binding upon him. “But, I’m thinking if I turn up with the ring he might forgive me.” He looks away, not able to keep his eyes on her, breaking the first rule of a successful con.  He is having a hard time lying to her; it goes against everything in his heart.

Alice just stares at him in shock, her smile of hope gone now.  What?  Is he serious?  This stupid ring, it really is like the One Ring.  Is this why he has treating her the way he has been? “So, that is what this is about.”

She sounds so heartbroken.  Hatter can’t believe how much this hurts.  He tells her faintly, able to look her in the eyes since he is not lying, “Don’t worry. I will get you home safe and sound first.” He will get her safe, he has to… doesn’t he?

Alice grabs onto whatever lifeboat she can,   “And Jack?”  At least he is still a friend.  Oh, why does this hurt?

It feels like a bullet into his heart.  He walks away from her to hide his heartbreak.  Jack. Always Jack. Why can’t she return his feelings?  He turns around and tells her, “You have to forget about Jack.”

He is getting desperate.  He needs to make her understand! “We will never get him out of the casino alive and trying is only to set off alarm bells.” She looks at him in disgust and moves off. Hatter tries again to make his point, “It will make your escape impossible!” And Hatter cannot have anything interfere with getting her to safety.  He will not suffer through this pain of forcing her to leave to only have the attempt to get her back to her world safely, fail.

“Okay, so you were just leading me on back there.” Alice replies. _‘With all your smiles and glances and… ohh God.’_ Alice feels like crumpling to the ground.  She moves the stuff off the stool.  She looks for something to do; her pride is the only thing holding her upright now.

“Believe me it will be suicide.”   He looks at her, so beautiful in the firelight, and looking so dejected.  It sends another pang of pain through his heart. He thinks to himself, “Jack’s a lucky guy.”

Wait, did he just say that out loud?  But how true it is, he will give so much away without a second thought for her to feel the same… about him.

Alice’s head jerks up to look at Hatter.  She asks him, “What?”  What did he say?   Did he just say what I think he said? Hope blooms in her heart again.

Hatter can’t do this, she looks so broken. He can’t leave it like this, and answers softly, “I said, Jack is a lucky guy.”

She continues to gaze at him, does that mean he-? “Why do you think that?” She wants to know.  She has this intense desire to know what his answer is going to be. She has a feeling that everything hangs on his response.

Hatter looks into her blue eyes across the fire,  watching her eyes glisten with… is that hope?

“You obviously care for him.  I ju-wish… you know, never mind.”

Alice is holding her breath.  She releases it.  Here is her chance.  “Hatter.”  How can she tell him?  She is not good at this.  But for the sake of her heart, and what can be, she tries again, “Why?” When Hatter doesn’t answer, and just continues to stare at her, she clarifies, “Why are you sending me away.  Is it because of the ring?”

Hatter’s eyes widen, “What?” Oh, God, she believes that story.  Why can’t she trust him? ‘ _Because she believes what you told her.  You’re too good at what you do.’_   But why can’t she believe his first story? _‘Maybe she did…’_

Hatter decides to tell her, “I have this need to keep… you safe.  Alice, I…”

He takes a deep breath. ‘ _It’s now or never, Hatter me boyo’._ He has all these pictures in his head of what can be, and watching them, he realizes just how _badly_ he wants the good ones.  Oh _God,_ he wants those so much!  He is too selfish, wanting the possibility of the joys and happiness of them together for them and damn the consequences!

He moves around the fire to stand in front of her, wanting to stare in her eyes with nothing between them.  How can he stand here with her and not give in to these feelings?  She is everything to him.

With that realization, Hatter finishes his sentence with confidence, “…care for you.  A lot.  And I don’t think in time that even with a lot of chocolate and cream cake will these feelings EVER disappear.”

He sees her face light up as Alice flings herself into his arms.  His arms surround her automatically. Hatter holds her close to him, his eyes close in joy over her acceptance.


	7. Secrets

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/secrets.jpg)

Hatter catches Alice as she flings herself into his arms and holds her close to him.  ‘ _Oh God, does this feel so good.’_ Does this mean what he dares to think?  “Alice…” he sighs, holding him to her.

She looks at him smiling.  “Hatter, I thought you didn’t care.  I thought all you wanted was this damn ring.”  She buries her head in his chest, trying to not cry.  He cares for her!  The relief coursing through her body is almost too much.

Hatter hugs her harder and breathes in her scent; strangely enough it is slightly floral.  He wouldn’t have thought his stubborn oyster would have such a feminine smell…

He can feel her shaking in his arms and realizes that he has really hurt her with what he said before.  But, he shakes his head. It doesn’t matter, he is too selfish. He cannot let her go; he will never let her go.  He finally understands his parents and their feelings for each other. He emphasizes with the emotions his parents through.  He grew up hearing extraordinary stories about them, and just now, he knows why.

“Alice, honey.  I am sorry.  I…” Alice looks up at him.  He looks like he is trying to say something but can’t get the words out. “Hatter, what is it?”  Is he going to try to send her away again?  She is not a damsel in distress, needing someone to always protect her.  She is a black belt, this is something she is good at, and she has always been able to stand on her own.  Now she has a feeling that as long as Hatter is with her, they can do anything.

Hatter tries to think, he has to tell her something.  He needs her to understand that not all he says is a lie.  But, the truth is, he can’t leave Wonderland. The longer he is here in this Kingdom, the more he knows Wonderland is alive. It is making its presence known to him.  On the other hand, Hatter knows that he will never push her away, and will do anything to have her stay here with him.  He already knows that there is a way that she can be here with him and he can feel Wonderland agreeing with him.  Plus, he is getting a sneaky suspicion that a certain cynical being had not told the whole truth about _which_ Alice…

“Alice.  I just.  Umm…” He reluctantly removes one arm from around her to rub the back of his neck and continues, “ _need_ to keep you safe.  If something happens to you, I will go Mad.”  He looks at her and tries to see if she is making sense of what he is saying.  “I am trying to keep you safe.  And there are things about me that I cannot tell you.”

He looks at her begging her to understand. “Not because I don’t want to, or that I don’t trust you! But, there are many lives hanging in the balance.  I wanted you to leave, so that I can take care of my obligations and be able to tell you everything.  I didn’t think it is right to bring you in on all these problems and I hate even the idea of keeping secrets from you.  I especially don’t think this is your fight, and I don’t want you to be in danger, when I can have you safe.”  But, from what he is feeling from Wonderland, he has a suspicion that it IS her fight.  That she is here for a reason.

“I have obligations that no one in these two Kingdoms can know about.  If anyone finds out about my secrets, it will start a war.  A war of such proportions that what the Hearts did here will be a minor footnote in history, especially if anyone ever finds out…” He closes his eyes against the pictures in his head of his home, his parents, and their friends and… Alice, ‘ _Oh please not my Alice_ …’ destroyed. “…who I am.”  He looks down at her.

Alice glances up at him, seemingly shocked at his face; the look was of pure torture.

 Hatter takes her hands in his and brings them to his chest, “Alice…trust me.  The only secrets I keep from you are not mine to give.  That is why I am telling you now.  I don’t want you to _EVER_ have a reason not to trust me.”   He looks at her while squeezing her hands, silently begging her to understand.

Alice stares at him and realizes that he is telling what he can.  He _will_ tell her everything he can. She can understand that he has obligations and promises given to others.  To make sure she understands that she is important to him, Hatter _is_ telling her that he has these secrets to make sure she understands why he can’t tell her.  But these secrets…are they going to come in between them again?

“Hatter, I understand what you are saying; you have obligations to others that obviously have grave consequences if anyone ever found out.  But, my question to you is…these secrets, are they going to come in between us?”  ‘ _Are they the reason you hide so much of you away?’_   She thinks.  “I know I can trust you, but…” she looks away into the fire.  She has never even come close to admitting this to anyone before, not since her father left. “I am starting to trust something to you, something that if you break it…I don’t know if I can deal with it.  And if these secrets are going to-”

Panic rises in him, Alice cannot reject him.  Oh, why, _why,_  does this have to be so hard? He interrupts her, “Alice, the secrets are not going to come between us like that ever again.  I won’t let them.  You are my priority, my life, and I will take care of you.  But, I need to deal with my obligations, my promises to others.  After I deal with those, we can be free to be with each other with nothing kept from the other.”

Hatter cups her face, and staring into her blue eyes, he tells hers softly, “Alice, I cannot be without you, I just tried to be and it was tearing me apart.  But, I feel that I need to tell you that I am selfish.   I was trying to send you away for your own good, because I have this need to keep you safe.  I also want, no, I _need_ you with me. I cannot let you go and I can not bear watching you in pain, it causes me pain. So I am selfish.”  He searches her eyes to see if she understands. “I will do anything to keep you safe and with me, I promise. But, only…”  He takes a deep breath, telling himself he has to give her a choice.  He will not overrule his love, he will only support her.  Hatter gently continues, “…if you want this.  This is why I am telling you what I can.  I _promise_ to tell you everything the second I can.  But, please, _please Alice,_ give us a chance.” He has no shame in begging for her compassion.  Hatter will do anything for the woman in front of him.  Even walk away from her if that is her wish.

Alice stares back into his brown eyes and thinks of what he is telling her.  She realizes that she feels the same, she wants him safe, and with her. While she does not have the secrets he has, not the life altering ones that will have wars erupt, who isn’t an enigma? Take Jack for instance.  There is something about the ring and…

She thinks back through the last day, since the Great Library, and the confrontation with Dodo, Hatter has been keeping her safe.  Alice can see in his eyes, and how he is pleading with her, he really wants her to be with him.

Alice looks up at him. Her decision made, “I want to be with you-”

Hatter grins and pulls her to him as he swings her in an arc. He is so happy!  ‘ _My Alice wants ME!’_ He realizes that he needs to control himself.  He is his fa’s son and if he showed how he truly felt, there would be hiding who he is!

Alice is overjoyed; she has never felt this way, this total freedom, and lightness of her heart.  She is scared, but in a wonderful way.  She has no idea what the future holds, but Hatter is trying to be honest with her, and she can tell he is happy.

Hatter pulls her back, and looks into her eyes, how he loves her blue eyes and the emotions that are there for him to see.  He moves slowly, giving her a chance to refuse, leans close, and kisses her.  Hatter starts softly, his lips barely touching hers, moving gently, then as he feels her answering, he presses harder,  pouring his feelings for her in that kiss. Their lips move in sync, and he pulls her tighter to him, never wanting to stop feeling, tasting, those lips of Alice.

Alice has never been kissed in that way before. She tries to keep her eyes open to watch his face, but with the kiss and the passions they are pouring into it, her eyes close.  Luckily, Hatter pulls her closer to him as she feels her legs weaken with this kiss. If someone asked her to try to explain why this kiss is different from any other, Alice couldn’t explain it if her life depended on it.  The closest she can get is that he is so careful and tender, but at the same time, he doesn’t treat her like she is porcelain.

They unfortunately need to stop due to lack of a minor thing called oxygen, or else they may have kissed until the end of time.  Alice and Hatter lean their foreheads together and look in each other’s eyes, amazed by the feelings they see reflected, as they try to catch their breath.

Hatter reluctantly realizes it is getting quite late, and with the day they both have had, they need to either sit, or do something that does not require them holding each other up.  Plus, he has some questions for her.

Hatter gently tells her, “Alice, while I would like nothing more than to spend the rest of the night standing here with you like this, we need to get some rest.”  He sees her slightly crestfallen look.  “Why don’t we go over to the bed and we can talk until we fall asleep, if that is alright with you.  There is a lot I need to get off my chest and more I need to know.”

Alice is feeling the events of the day taking its toll, plus that kiss alone was enough to knock her off her feet.  But, what does Hatter need to know?  She frowns as she tries to figure it out.

Hatter mistakes her frown and hurriedly tells her, “Just talk and sleep, Alice.  Nothing else.”

Alice realizes that he thinks that she thinks…Alice smiles trying not to laugh, but she nods to him indicating that it will okay with her. Hatter takes her hand, leans down to make sure the fire is banked.   But, something occurs to her and before he starts to lead her to the bed Charlie had shown her earlier, she stops him.

Hatter feels her tug on his hand and looks back at her puzzled. ‘ _Why did Alice stop?’_

Alice stares in his eyes, she asks him a question that she is dreading the answer to, “Hatter you don’t want the ring, right?”

Hatter looks at her puzzled, trying to think of what she is asking him.  He finally asks, “What ring?”

Looking at him, he is genuinely puzzled, and she hears the same in his voice, Alice is relieved. With that simple statement from him, she comes to the conclusion that she trusts this man in front of her no matter what his secrets are, completely.  She smiles, thinking there is nothing that can make her happier than this moment, except another one of his kisses.

Hatter is still perplexed, but watching her smile light up her face, he is beginning not to care.  Then Alice holds up her hand with the ring on it, and realization dawns.  He shakes his head, amazed that he forgot the ring, “Oh yeah, that ring. No, I don’t really want the ring.  I used it as part of my argument only because it was the only thing that you believed.  I couldn’t get you to stop quarreling with me, or finding ways to stay with me.  No, Alice.  I don’t care at all for the Stone of Wonderland, except that we may need it for the Looking Glass, in case you want to go home.  But, it can go to hell for all I care.” _‘That way she will stay here,’_ Hatter thinks to himself, staring at the woman he loves.

Alice’s smile gets bigger.  Letting go of his hand, she walks over to the throne of the Red King.  She slips the ring off her finger and puts it on skeletal hand.  Alice looks over at Hatter, and tells him, “There, in case anything happens, it is back where it belongs.”

Smiling back at her, Hatter thinks to himself ‘ _If_ _she only knew.’_  He walks up to her, and takes her hand in his again, and tells her, “That’s a good place for it.”   Looking at her to see if she has any other objections, he leads her through the Manor to the bed Charlie has shown her earlier when she got back from her bath.  Hatter releases her hand to sit on the bed with his back resting on the headboard and gestures for her to join him.  He then stops, and asks her, “Is this ok?” She shakes her head, grinning wryly as she climbs into bed to his side.  He wraps an arm around her, tugging her between his legs.  When she complies, he pulls her close to him, resting her head on his chest.  Hatter rests his head on top of hers and sighs into her hair.  He softly murmurs, “This feels good,” as he wraps his other arm around her.

Alice had been a little wary about sitting this close to Hatter, but feeling his arms around her, she relaxes.  It feels safe in his arms and like she was home.   Alice can also smell Hatter, his own scent that is purely him.  She takes a deep breath, trying to place the smells, and realizes that it’s like a bouquet of leather and earl grey tea plus something that was uniquely Hatter.

Hatter wishes he didn’t have to ruin this perfect moment, but he needs to know.  He can’t proceed with this relationship with her, not knowing.  He is not one to steal another man’s woman, but this is Alice…’ _my Alice_.’  And, if he has to fight someone for her, he will.  The one thing he has learned with Alice is that you can’t just tell her what to do.  Nor does Hatter ever want her to be someone like that.  He loves her independence.  But, he wishes to know how she feels and what he means exactly to her.  He has a good idea that kiss that they just had definitely revealed quite a bit.  But, there is…Hatter takes a deep breath and asks her, “Alice, there is just one thing I really need to know.  What is Jack to you?”

Alice can’t help it, she tenses in his arms.  Why does he need to know that? Of all the things they can talk about, he wants to know about Jack?  ‘ _But, he doesn’t know what you are to each other Alice.  Put the poor man out of his misery and explain why you feel this need to rescue Jack.’_   Alice tries to explain Jack to Hatter, “Jack is a friend.  He was more, but…how do I explain this to you?”

Hatter holds her, telling himself that he needs to wait, and hear this out. No making any rash decisions until she is done.  He tells her, “Why don’t you start at the beginning?  It always seems to work the best for me.”

Alice takes a deep breath, then starts, “Well, the beginning is hard to determine.  But, I guess I will tell you the way I have it straight in my mind.  Jack found me at my dojo and claimed he had been watching me through the window for awhile.  He told me that he felt a pull towards me and that he needed to get to know me.  He was impressed with how I had handled myself with the group of men I was practicing with.”

Alice is a little embarrassed to admit this but, “I was, umm, looking back at it, I felt rather flattered.  Guys normally don’t appreciate their girlfriends being able to toss them around.  I guess it injures their male pride.”  She shrugs.  She continues, “At least, that is what some of my exes have told me.  Jack was _very_ persistent. After a week of him coming every day to the dojo, sending me roses, and other little gifts, I finally agreed to date him.”

Hatter closes his eyes in pain of hearing how another man had wooed his Alice.  He wishes that he can do the same for her, but is realistic to know that it will have to wait until after they have some peace in Wonderland.

Alice is thinking back to everything Jack had done to get her to date him. To her it had been a little overdone.  She has a feeling that she will always know how Hatter feels for her and she will never need roses and all the stuff Jack showered her with.  No, what she has with Hatter feels deeper.  She resumes her story, “The date was romantic and I agreed to go out on more dates.  To be honest, I was feeling very flattered that a man like him would pay attention to me, but there was no other feelings.  Nothing like what I feel for you, I see that now, looking back at it.”

Alice looks up at Hatter and finds his brown eyes looking down at her.  She reaches a hand up, to cup his cheek.  She feels the scruff that she loves and tells him softly, “Hatter, he never made me weak in the knees from a kiss.  Nothing I felt for him was anything more than a casual friendship.  But I never have felt what I am feeling now; I thought that was what love was.”  She watches him think about what she telling him.  Then he nods, closing his eyes, and rubs his face into her hand.  As they sit there for a second, connecting, Alice is made very aware of the fact they have something special.  Hatter reaches up with one hand, and gently takes hers away from his face, holding it there for a second, kissing her palm, and then brings it down to his other hand.   He nods to her to carry on.

Alice concurs and takes up the story again, “After we dated for umm…about three months, I invited him home for dinner, and to meet my mom.”  She then frowns, remembering her mom’s so called Bring-The-Guys-To-Meet-Mom-and-Dinner Curse.

Hatter notices she has become quiet, and looking down, he notices the frown.  He waits for her to continue, but when he realizes she is genuinely upset, he asks her gently, “What’s wrong?”

Alice tells him, as she remembers the feeling she had when her mom told her that she was unable to commit, “Something my mom said to me.  That dinner at our house is the kiss of death for my boyfriends; I guess she is right again.” She closes her eyes in pain, why did her Mom have to make that observation at that time?

Hatter hears the note of hurt in her voice.  Wanting to fix it, he tells her only the truth as he kisses the top of her head, “I guess we can prove her wrong together sometime.”

Looking up at him in surprise, Alice is speechless.   In her world, guys don’t go out of their way to meet the mom.  The way he says it, so offhandedly as though it was no big deal.  She can’t believe her luck, and bursts out, “Really? Don’t you think this is happening so fast, are you sure-?”

Hatter reaches down and puts a finger on her lips. “Don’t you feel it, Alice?  This is not some random feeling on my side.  I am not lying, teasing or joking around. My feelings are so very deep for you and I feel inadequate to be able to use only words to explain them to you.  I can only show them to you and hope that you will understand and reciprocate them.”   Staring into her eyes intently, he tells her, “Alice, the only reason I will ever leave you is because you want me to, even then I will not go lightly.  I promise.  And, in Wonderland…” He hesitates, then lets her know one of the most eloquent powers of Wonderland, “Promises have power.”

Alice starts too slightly panic.   It is way too soon! People just don’t fall in love this fast.  It just doesn’t happen in real life!

She closes her eyes and tries to reason with herself, it doesn’t happen in real life?  If it never happens then what is love at first sight?  And while for them, it may have been lust at first sight, she will never forget the kernel of love she had felt in meeting him in his Tea Shoppe, but over the last day, a lot of trauma and living has happened. And their emotions have been forged in that furnace. With that realization, Alice thinks that Hatter is right; this is not something she has ever felt for anyone.  Alice knows he will do anything to keep her safe, since that is all he has done since the Great Library.  She has no doubt that he cares for her, as she cares for him.

Hatter looks down at her.  While he rather watch her eyes, he can also scrutinize her face, and see her coming to a resolution.  It looks like it is a decision he can be happy with.  But, it is getting so late, and they need to get some sleep, after she finishes her story, and answers his question.  He doesn’t want these issues hanging over them anymore.  It has the potential to cause too much hurt for both of them if they don’t clear it away. He hugs her to him, and then softly prods her, “Please, continue.”

Alice looks up at him and nods. She thinks quietly to herself that he is so handsome in the firelight.  She shakes her head slightly, getting her back on track.  Where was she? Oh yeah. “We were at dinner with my Mom, and talking, and to think about it, he had been very curious about my family a little too much.”

 Hatter tenses at the mention of family, “Alice, why would you say that? What stands out that made you think that?”

Alice thinks about what her mom, Jack and she, talked about that night, and answers, “My father went missing when I was 10.  Vanished.  He left everything behind and had only the clothes on his back. It happened the day my cat Dinah died.  I was the last person to see him.”

_‘Oh Alice_.’ He hears the pain not only in her words, but he can tell from her words alone.  She sounded very clipped, like she was trying to protect herself.  He hugs her closer, giving her his support, “I am so sorry, that must have been hard.” He can’t think of how she must of felt, especially at such a young age.  He tries to think of his fa missing at that time in his life.  To be honest with himself, he cannot imagine his fa not being alive now.  He feels Alice shudder in his arms.

Alice forces the memories away, they hurt when she lingers on them, “It is hard, not to know, never to know…and now…now, I just want to know what happened to him.  So, Mom and I can move on, you know.”

Hatter moves one hand to rub her arm as he uses his right to hold her close to him. ‘ _My brave, brave Alice.’_

Alice sighs as picks up her story again, she wants to hurry and finish this. “My mom leaves the room, trying to give us some time alone and he mentions he really wants to learn more about my family.  Then he gets a text.  That is when he really started acting weird.  Asks if I want to meet his family right then.  That we would be back by Monday and that we had to leave now.  And that is when he gave me the ring.”  She sits up straight remembering the thing that has haunted her, “Hatter! Jack said something that night that has bugged me ever since.”  She turns around and looks into his eyes.  She asks intently, “With what you and Dodo have said, the Ring is really important, right?”

Hatter realizes this is important to her.  He answers her, trying to figure out where she is going, if he only wasn’t so tired!  “Yeah.”

Alice continues to stare into his brown eyes as she tells him, “Jack told me that the ring has been in his family for years.”  They stare at each other; Hatter realizing what she was about to say, as she asks, “How did Jack get it from here then?”

 Hatter tries to think of what the answer is, but soon shakes his head in defeat.  He has the feeling that the answer is right there in front of him, but he is too tired to find it.  “Alice, we can figure this out in the morning. I feel like the answer is right there, but I can’t think of it. I have had a nagging feeling all this time about what you have said and other pieces of information.  I have a bad feeling about him.”

Hatter looks down at her _. ‘How to explain this without sounding jealous?’_ He decides to just ask, and explain as he can, “Alice, please don’t go off to find him without me.  I have this feeling that if we separate that it will not end well for us.  I will help you find him and get the answers you need.  Just please do this for me, wait for me.”

She nods in agreement.

Hatter sighs in relief.  Now, to see about getting some rest for the two of them. Hatter asks, “Is that it?”

Alice can feel her eyes getting heavy and thinks about his question, “Well…there is just one more thing, when he offered me the ring, I refused, and kicked him out of the apartment. No hesitation.  At all.”

Hatter grins to himself hearing that, as he stares at the fire.

Alice sighs, and tells him, “But, somehow he had slipped the ring in my pocket, thus starting this chain of events.  And, Hatter?”

Hatter thinks to himself that he may like Jack.  If he is the reason that Alice is in Wonderland, he may even thank the man, after he shows him that Alice is his now, of course. When Alice says his name, he looks back down at her.

Alice stares in his eyes, wanting to make sure that if nothing else, that she has said before stays with him, this will.  “I did decide earlier on the ride here that he is a friend.  I am loyal to my friends, but he is no more than that, a friend.  I just want to know answers to my questions.  That is why I brought him up earlier.  I need to rescue him so I can find out what he knows…so that I can close that chapter in my life.  I want to start a new one with you. I am also so very grateful to him for landing me in this world; otherwise we never would have met.”

Hatter can’t help himself and smiles as he relaxes.  He is happy to hear her say that.  He leans forward and gently kisses her forehead. Still smiling, he tells her softly, “I think we need to get some sleep.  We can discuss this more in the morning.”

Alice smiles at him, understanding that he is telling her he still cares and still wants what this is between the two of them to continue.  Hatter is more than she thought when she first met him.  So much more.

Hatter takes his hat off and tosses it in the direction of the bed post negligently.  He then nudges her to get off the bed so he can get more comfortable, and make sure the blanket is free, in case they need it. When he is sure that the bed is as cozy as he can make it for her, he tells her, “Alice, come lie down, this should be a bit better for sleeping.” Unable to resist, he smirks at her.

She laughs and lies down next to him. “Will you never change?” Alice is on her side, facing him.

Hatter puts his arm around her, pulling her closer to him as he nuzzles her hair, asking, “Do you ever want me to?” He closes his eyes in bliss as he feels her close to him.

Alice smiles and says, “No.”  Her last coherent memory is him laughing lightly and pulling her closer as she falls asleep.

* * *

During the night, something wakes her up.  Alice sits up and notices Hatter is tossing and turning on the bed.  She realizes he must have woken her up.  She then hears him muttering, but she can’t make out what he is saying.

Sighing, Alice just sits there for a few minutes staring at him; he really is quite handsome to look at.  How did she get so lucky?

Deciding to visit the bathroom before trying to go back to sleep. Alice slides off the bed.  She is hoping that maybe Hatter will have calmed down. She smiles.  Who knew that their discussion that had started so bad earlier would end up so well?

Alice wanders off to use the bathroom.  After she finishes she heads back holding onto her jacket, not paying attention, as she is thinking about Hatter and what the morning may bring.

 Alice jumps when she hears a voice say: “So this is the dumb broad that everyone is wanting.”  Before she can move, a vice like grip on her arm swings her around, making her drop her coat, and another hand covers her mouth.  “You don’t want the old bag of bones to get hurt do you?”  She nods slowly, staring at the ceramic rabbit head freak, and finds herself wondering; ‘ _Where did they get the Brooklyn accent?_ _Focus Alice!’_  If only she can get a little bit of space she could…

“Now, listen here, if you don’t want anyone hurt,” and from everywhere came what Hatter had referred to as suits, from the woods around her, “You will be quiet and come along.”  She nods.  As he turns, she notices her coat.  Hopefully Hatter will understand, she didn’t leave on her own…

The rabbit head stares at her and then grabs her arm again painfully. “No fancy stuff, you better behave.”  He then marches her away from the Kingdom.


	8. Come Across the World For You

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/chapter-8.jpg)

Hatter springs awake from his nightmare, just as something hits the bird cage and makes a dreadful racket.  He reaches for Alice automatically and panics when nothing’s there.  “Alice!”  Hatter doesn’t know what is going on, but he has a bad feeling, and knows it has to do with his Alice. She isn’t here with him, in his arms, safe.

Charlie has jumped out of his hammock, saying something about the noise is his early warning system, and that his perimeter has been broken through.

Hatter is more worried about his nightmares and the dread he is feeling in his chest. He grabs his hat, flipping it onto his head absently as he quickly heads to the bathing room.  It is the only place he can’t see and he hopes Alice is there… ‘ _Yeah since she wouldn’t have come running with you yelling her name or with that dreadful racket!’_   He can’t give up hope.  The alternatives are…bad, very bad. He shudders upon the thought.

As he runs over, he notices that it looks as if a scuffle had occurred on the trail.  He slides to a stop and looks around.  Hatter notices a lot of tracks and something on the ground.  As he moves closer, his heart aches as recognizes it. Alice’s coat.  Freezing for a second, he takes a tight grip on his emotions as he reaches down and picks it gently up.  It is cold and wrinkled, like it has been laying there most of the night.  He knows she really likes the coat; she would never drop it like that voluntarily.  He clenches his right hand into a fist, what others have named his Sledgehammer for it’s ability to be able to puverize solid rock, his anger and his feeling of pure pain of not knowing what is happening to him, or her _.  ‘Alice_ …’

Hatter feels the Madness coming over him and he can’t let it. He has to keep calm and think this through, Alice is depending on him.  He knows she didn’t leave him willingly.  Not after last night and the coat confirms it. She was taken from him.   But, why would they take Alice?  He thinks, and realizes, the Stone of Wonderland!?!

Hatter needs to see if the Stone of Wonderland is still there where Alice left it for safekeeping.  Alice has entrusted him with the secret of where it is, but he also has to make sure Charlie doesn’t see where it is.

Hatter moves carefully back into the throne area.  He discreetly looks around trying to find Charlie, and notices that Charlie is still preoccupied with his alarm system, as Charlie runs around yelling for some brigand.  Hatter then glances at the Red King to make sure the ring is still there, on the skeletal hand. Seeing the ring glinting slightly, he closes his eyes in relief.  Whoever grabbed her, took her without checking to see if she had the ring.  Because of them being in a rush, Hatter may have a chance to save her.  He has promised her that he will come for her, that is the least he will do for Alice… he will die for her if that is what it takes.

Thinking, Hatter is pretty sure he knows who could have slipped into the camp and not set off the alarm. Though he is puzzled why Mad March didn’t come after him also.  If that is who he thinks the walking rabbit cookie jar is, Mad March will have a good reason to come after Hatter. Then, another thought comes to him; hopefully Alice keeps their relationship quiet.  Mad March will have no problem hurting her to get to him. But, there is no need to borrow trouble.  He has enough on his plate right now and Alice is very smart.  He needs to trust her, as she says she trusts him.

“Charlie, I need a horse!” Hatter needs to get moving, to get to her as fast as possible.

 Charlie jumps and looks at him in confusion, “What… huh?”

Hatter doesn’t have time for this, every second he or Charlie wastes, puts Alice in more danger. He tells Charlie quickly, “Remember when we met and Alice told you that there were some bad men following us?  Well, they somehow found us and took her last night to the Heart’s Casino.” Hatter closes his eyes and prays that someone is looking after her in that place. He states, “I am going after her.”

Charlie looks at him surprised, “But, it’s certain death!”

Hatter explains to him, “I love her Charlie.   I can’t just let her go…I would do anything for her.”

“Ah, you told Just Alice then?  Good, good…I had hoped one of you would come to your senses.  Well, then.  This changes things a bit. Hmm…aye, follow me.”  He leads him over to the stable and calls the horses to him.  Hatter grabs tack and starts to saddle Guinevere.

Charlie watches him for a second, then unable to contain himself any longer, he asks, “Which way to the casino should we go?”

“You don’t have to come, Charlie.  This isn’t your fight.” Hatter worked threw the saddle on Guinevere. ‘ _It’s mine.  I failed her. I need to get her back…_   _Hatter, you need to stay in control.  You can’t help her if you give in to it!’_   He concentrates on saddling the horse.  He is aware that Charlie is still talking, but he has to get to his Alice…

Charlie is upset; he knows he has to go along.  He can’t explain it to the boy.  He is well aware that Hatter thinks he is crazy, but, he is being told that he has to go.

 As Charlie moves past Hatter to make his point more clearly, he tells him, “You can’t be more wrong!  You led the Alice of Legend to me for a reason.  Call it what you will; divinity, fate, an alignment of forces beyond mortal understanding.”  He turns to Hatter, “In time you will see that I am the true paladin here, and you, are merely a Harbinger.”

Hatter is not paying attention; Charlie tries harder, “Besides, you’ll never find her without my help.  Remember I am also well-versed in the black arts.  We shall be guided by my psychic connection to the mysterious sinews that bind mankind to the outer realm.” Charlie spins around and starts chanting, “Galadoon…. de booshe.”

Hatter finishes saddling Guinevere, mounts and starts heading out.

Charlie tries one last time, “You’re going the wrong way Harbinger.  We should go the west route.”

Hatter stops, turns his horse, and answers him, “You go west.  I’m going east.”

Charlie straightens up and looks at him puzzled, “Why?”

“That’s the way the tracks led.  And the fastest route there.  Charlie…” Hatter shakes his head. “I have to go.”  He turns around Guinevere and kicks her into a gallop.  Before he gets very far Charlie is right behind him fully dressed.  “How did you…?”

Charlie looks at him and answers, “I’m a Knight, Harbinger!” He rides up beside him and keeps pace with him.

Hatter shakes his head.  Maybe he will be useful.  He will take any help he can get since he doesn’t think it will be easy to get Alice out of the casino.  And he has a feeling everything is about to come to a head.  Hatter’s face becomes determined.  He has to be there when it does right beside his Alice.  Nothing else will be acceptable.  ‘ _You wanted her here.  Now please keep her safe!’_   He shakes his head…talking to Wonderland of all places! He must be going mad. His mum’s voice echoes in his head, “ _All the best people are…”_ He smiles.

 Hatter has a tingle on the back of his neck when he reaches the outer perimeter of the Kingdom. He can feel it’s sadness but also…understanding?  He realizes it is lonely and makes a silent promise to it.  ‘ _I will be back… with my Alice.’_


	9. A Really Thin Line

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/alice-being-hyptonized.jpg)

Alice frantically tries to form a plan as she is taken aboard the scarab. She has been listening closely, and has garnered the names of at least two of her captors, the Ten of Clubs, who was the tall man in the bowler’s hat, and the name to the freak show, Mad March.  Mad March is the one that worries her right now, the comments she has heard from the other suits has her apprehensive.

The Ten of Clubs had pulled her to the side at one point.  He had told her that she needs to be careful and follow whatever Mad March told her to do; also to not mention the name of Hatter out loud.  Remembering from earlier at the Tea Shoppe that Hatter had says that Mad March looks familiar, but couldn’t place him, before having them run away, leads Alice to believe her Hatter is the same as the Hatter that Ten of Clubs is talking about. Plus how many Hatters could there be in this world? According to the Ten of Clubs, that name sets off Mad March, and it is not pretty when he gets mad.  Things get broken, like people.

So Alice listens and bides her time.  She can hear the Ten of Clubs, and Mad March talking about her, and they know she is looking for her boyfriend.  Alice decides to play along with Jack being her boyfriend, hoping that they think she is alone and that no one in this world will try to rescue her except an old man.  And maybe Hatter can get to her, without getting hurt, or even worse…killed.

All this goes through her head on the short ride on the scarab to the gaudy Casino. It was the only time that Mad March, or the Ten of Clubs have left her alone to think.

As they march her through the casino, Alice frowns looking around the place, what era do they think they are in?  Some mixed up sixties retro look?  ‘ _Alice, this isn’t the time to be critiquing their decorating taste!’_   She smiles at herself at her random thoughts. Then she notices as they lead her to a door that has a red carpet leading to it _.  ‘Seriously, a red carpet?’_ What is this, a bad dream?

 As they travel down the red carpet, Alice can hear music coming from inside, then they open the doors, she is curious to see why Hatter had been so dead set against her ever coming here.  She first hears the casino noises that she expected to hear, and as she walks in, she sees all these people standing around the tables.  They look odd to her and then she realizes, “They’re half asleep!”  She can see the marks of what Hatter had called a Glow on them.  She realizes hers is in an area that can be hidden because she had accidentally been marked.  They are all branded where anyone can see that they are an Oyster.

She is stopped outside the doors of another room.  The Ten of Clubs and Mad March had a short but heated discussion that she can’t overhear.  Finally Ten of Clubs glares at Mad March, stalks off, and leaves the room.  Alice is concerned since she knows it is the Ten of Clubs that has kept Mad March restrained all this time.  Mad March turns his head towards her and stares.  Alice stands a little straighter, determined to not be weak in front of this creature.

Mad March chuckles.  The sound is creepy coming from the porcelain rabbit head.  Alice forces the shudder that the noise had caused.

Mad March then tells her, “You know, I am looking forward to him coming after you, I couldn’t do anything at the time, but, now I can’t wait to see him again.”

Alice’s blood runs cold knowing that the freak show was talking about Hatter.  But, determined to not show weakness, nor admit anything about Hatter, she tells him, “Charlie will rescue me.  He is a Knight you know.”

Mad March starts to laugh at her.  Before he could say anything else, the Ten of Clubs came back wearing some sort of hat on his head in the shape of a club and dressed differently.  Ten of Clubs stares at the two of them, trying to determine what has set off Mad March.  When he doesn’t get an answer, he shrugs.

The Ten of Clubs and Mad March usher her into the throne room after they do another search on her for the ring.  At least this one is not as humiliating as the one they did on her before they got on the scarab.  No comments and no leering from Mad March this time.  But why is she here?

She is brought into the courtroom.  Per the rest of the casino, it is decorated in black and white with the only red in the room being from the thrones the Queen and King of Hearts are sitting on, and the outfits of the court. The Queen of Hearts is seated on her throne that was higher on the dais and shaped like a heart.  Alice’s mind would not stop making its snarky comments; ‘ _it looks like an IKEA store threw up in here!’_   This is not what she expected, ‘ _Alice, just keep calm!’_ She has to deal with the Queen of Hearts herself.  But anything will be better than trying to deal with Mad March.  Right?

The Ten of Clubs goes up to the Queen telling her that they have searched Alice twice and was unable to find the ring.

“Did you ask the girl where it is?”  The man beside the Queen asks in a bored sounding voice.

“Umm, no, Your Majesty.  We brought her straight here as requested.”  The Ten of Clubs looks more nervous than he did dealing with Mad March earlier.  Alice takes that as a hint that she needs to be on her toes.

“Girl, where is the ring?” The old man in red asks.  She looks at him thinking he reminds her of someone she had met before…

“I don’t know of any ring.”  Alice replies respectfully.  She is going to treat everyone with kid gloves until she can make sense of what is going on.  She almost smiles to herself, thinking that she really needs to rename the Stone of Wonderland permanently the One Ring with all the hoopla going on with it.  It seems to affect people the same way…

“She’s lying of course.” Constance declares.  Winston looks at her, then Alice.

“We can search her again, of course, more thoroughly.” He leers at her as he rises and then starts to walk towards her.

Alice is standing at attention and holding her hands in front of her.  She has a habit of fidgeting when she is nervous and right now, she misses Hatter’s hand in hers.  But she does not want to show any weaknesses.

_‘Be brave Alice!’_  Alice nods to herself, agreeing with her statement, and answers the King of Wonderland, “Won’t do any good.”  Alice is worried and scared.  She is not sure how she can get through this, and Mad March’s words prey on her mind.

When she realizes that, she is worried about Hatter and Mad March, she stops the chain of thoughts and focuses, ‘ _You need to fake your way through this. Just stare straight ahead and get through this.  Give Hatter time to come get you.  If you play your cards right, you can get Jack out of here also and give him a chance to answer your questions.’_ Alice steels herself, keeping these thoughts in the forefront of her brain. She can take them looking at her.  It is better than what the Mad March did, and he didn’t even touch her…

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” The King of Wonderland smirks looks her up and down as he walks up to her.  Why is that reaction of the men here in Wonderland, to look at her as a piece of meat?  She starts to feel dirty and thinks to herself, ‘ _Is this how Hatter looks at her?’_  The looks Hatter gave her could have been termed as leering back the Tea Shoppe, but later they were nothing like that.  But, even back then there had been huge difference in how Hatter had looked at her, and how this man is leering at her right now. And the smirking, another item that seems to be rampant in Wonderland.

But then she remembers last night, **_Hatter smirking at her waiting for her to lie down next to him…“Will you never change?” “Do you ever want me to?” “No.”_** No, not _all_ the smirking bothers her.

“Winston!” The Queen purses her lips in obvious annoyance at her husband.  Then she turns her attention to Alice and asks, “Where did you hide it, girl?”

_‘I have a name, I heard the Ten of Clubs tell you it!’_  “I told you, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ve never worn a ring in my life.”  She can bluff.  She has to be strong; she has a feeling that showing any weaknesses will be a very bad idea…

Winston starts to walk around her, talking, “We know Jack gave you the ring Alice. The White Rabbit told us, heaven rest his soul…”

‘ _Does this mean this woman **killed** the White Rabbit?_   _But, why?’_

“But the question is, did you leave it in your world?”  His voice was faintly patronizing as though he thinks she is an idiot.  But Alice wonders, why is he giving her this information?

“Winston, you idiot, now she knows we don’t know whether she brought it with her.” The Queen snaps at her husband.  Is he really that stupid?

Winston stammers, “Ah, ummm… that’s right. Hmmm.”  He looks down as he thinks, then he tells his wife, “I’m sorry dearest.  This interrogation business is very tricky.”  He walks away and then turns around quickly. “Wait, is she really that clever?”

Alice feels faintly insulted.  She knows her best plan of action is to let them think she is stupid, but what person wants to be thought of as stupid.  While she is happy Hatter is not here, especially after Mad March’s comments, she wishes he was here now with his smart remarks.  Her mind was brought back to the matter at hand when the Queen of Hearts moves.

The Queen of Hearts gets up, “Oh yes, I think she just may be.” She starts to walk slowly down to Alice. “You let Mad March bring you here too easily, didn’t you? You wanted him to bring you here, since you didn’t know your way here.  You’d only do that, of course, if you had hidden the ring first somewhere very discreet.”  She stops in front of Alice, looking at her quite intently. “Am I right?  Your plan is to cut a deal with one of my cohorts, make your demands, and return the ring only when they’ve been met.”

Alice stares straight in front of her.  She doesn’t dare look away remembering, that you don’t back down from a predator, and that is what the Queen of Hearts feels like, a very dangerous predator.

The Queen watches Alice, and then continues, “But, suddenly you find yourself face to face with the Queen of Hearts herself, the most powerful woman in the history of literature, and you don’t know whether you can go through with it.”  She looks gleeful for a second. “You’ve lost your nerve. That about sums it up, doesn’t it?”

Alice takes a deep breath thinking of Hatter and that she can get Jack out.  ‘ _This is it, Alice.  Show what you are made of.’_   Alice’s back gets straighter and she answers truthfully as she stares at the Queen of Hearts, “No.”

Constance’s voice sounds shocked as she repeats, “No?”

Alice swallows staring at the Queen, she tells her, “I haven’t lost my nerve.”

Winston crows from behind her, “Now we’ve got her where we want her.”

The Queen rolls her eyes.  “So then, Alice my dear, what are your demands?”

Alice continues to stare at her, ‘ _What is she up to?_   She decides there is nothing to lose, and tells her, “I want you to free my…boyfriend, Jack Chase, and send us both home.  When we’re certain that we’re safe, I’ll tell you where the ring is.”  She remembers at the last second to call Jack her boyfriend.  ‘ _Can’t let them know Alice!’_

The Queen stares at her.  “I see.”  She continues to look intently at Alice as she speaks to the man beside Ten of Clubs, “Number Nine, go fetch this Jack Chase.”

The man stares at her in shock, “But Ma’am…”

The Queen momentarily shows her true face and tells him harshly, “Do as you’re told.”

_‘See that Alice… Remember that, keep that in the front of you and be CAREFUL.’_ Alice gazes at her in quiet defiance.  The Queen, while making her uneasy, is making her mad at the same time.  Alice struggles to controls her temper with all of her will and as she composes herself.

The man blanches, runs over to the doors, and throws them open.   The Queen‘s voice got sugary sweet, and while she is still watching Alice, says, “What a coincidence. It appears that Jack Chase is waiting just outside the door. Me wonders why.”

Alice is having a funny feeling that things have just gone from bad to worse. Alice turns around and sees, “Jack?” What happened to his hair and why is he all dressed up in red suit?   Why is he here and not down in the casino?  What is going on?  But, even with all those questions, Alice is happy to see that he is alive and well.

Alice runs up to him and hugs him.  He hugs her, but it is brief, and only very cursory.  She pulls back, and looks him over; something is not right “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine.  What are you doing here?”  He looks at her so… distantly.

While Alice stares at him, trying to figure out what is happening, the Queen of Hearts answers Jack, “We found her running around the forest all on her todd, so I brought her here.  I was very curious to see what sort of tart my son has been hanging around with these days.” She looks at Alice gleefully, awaiting the reaction to come.

Alice can’t believe it.  Did she really say, “Son? You’re _her_ son?” Her mind is trying to process what is happening.

The Queen smiles as if she is watching an enjoyable play.  “His real name is Jack Heart. He lied to you about that too.” She states offhandily to Alice.

Alice realizes this is the answer to her and Hatter’s questions from last night.  The reason Jack had the ring is it is his mother’s.  Alice’s loses her temper at first.  She reminds herself she is not in the place to do that and that she needs to get out of this.  Right this second she wants nothing more, than to see Hatter burst through the doors of the throne room and take her from here.  The yearning she has for this scenario almost takes her breath away.   But then Mad March moves a little and she is reminded why Hatter’s absence is a good thing.

Alice then tries to find something to help her concentrate and she listens to how Jack’s mother is treating him.  It completely shocks her.  She has never heard any parent ever treat their child this way.  Is this what Jack has suffered through growing up?

Jack tries to admonish his mother, “Mother.”

The Queen turns on her son. “Don’t ‘Mother’ me, you odious quisling. Your girlfriend has hidden the Stone of Wonderland out there in the bushes somewhere.”

Jack stares at Alice, “She’s not my girlfriend. She means nothing to me.”

Oh that hurt.   Not as bad as it would have, had Alice not had Hatter, but still.  To be told that you mean nothing to someone that before she had feelings for?  Is this because of her rejection of the ring? “Jack?”

The Queen continues to attack her son, “So why did you give her my ring?”

Alice wonders, is Jack a part of this interrogation also? Is that why he is here?

Jack answers his mother; in a voice sounding as though he has explained this many times, “As I’ve said a thousand times before, I didn’t give it to her. She took it.”  Looking at Alice like she is far below him, he continues to reply, “She is an affair, that’s all. Someone to pass the time with while I explored her world.  I took the ring so as to be certain I had the power to return. Little did I know she’d go through my things while I…slept.”  Jack looks Alice in the eyes. “Alice, tell us where you hid the ring.”

She can’t believe him, she came here to save him and he is treating her like this? She whispers a broken “What?”

She needs Hatter more and more.  She has never thought she would need a man, but Hatter is different.  She needs his support and love, to know that someone out there cares for her as Jack obviously never has.

Jack looks at her with an eyebrow cocked.  “I didn’t ask you to come here. I _certainly_ didn’t ask you to hide the ring.”  He asks her in a false jolly tone, “So come on, tell everyone where it is.” He then gives her a look.

Alice is shocked at Jack.  He wants me to play along with not giving up the ring?  What is going on here?  She thinks and realizes there is no reason why not to play along; it will buy more time for Hatter to find a way to get to her.

She firms her stance and she states, “I won’t tell anyone where it is until you’ve taken me home.” Or at least where Hatter can get her away from this madness.  She no longer has a want to go home to her world.  ‘ _Unless Hatter is with me.’_   Before she can think more on that, Jack catches her attention.

Jack looks slightly relieved and quickly glances at his mother again, warning her? He then mentions, “Perhaps that is not so bad of an idea after all.”  He walks over to his mother. “If I take her home, you’ll be sure to get it back.”

The Queen smiles at her son. “Brilliant.”  Then she drops the smile and walks away from him. “The only little niggle is, well I can’t trust you if you tell me that the sun is round.”

Winston advises, “Sadly, we’ve had to shut the Looking Glass altogether now.”

Alice is confused.  Which side is The King on? He is making it harder for the Queen to make her threats or rewards even possible.

The Queen takes a deep breath, and replies sounding annoyed, “I’m sure we can win over the lovely girl without having to go all the way back to smelly old home sweet home.”

The doors opens and reveals a very beautiful tall blonde in an almost not there gold macramé dress. The Queen visibly perks up looking forward to more drama. “Ah, look who is here.” The woman comes up and gracefully curtsies to the queen. “Duchess.”

“Majesty,” Duchess answers in a soft voice.  Her voice is even beautiful.  Alice is feeling very plain standing there. She is taking a huge blow to her ego.  She was nothing more than a plaything to Jack.  Would she be anything more to Hatter if this is the type of women here in Wonderland?

As this is going through her mind, she hears a “Meow,” which is Winston’s response to the Duchess. It helps remind her of the danger she is in, but she is having a problem getting through her hurt.

The Queen looks at her son and asks him, “Jack, have you nothing to say to your fiancé?”

Oh god, this is Jack’s fiancé? Then what _was_  she to him when he was in her world?  The plaything he mentioned? The shock in her voice does not have to be feigned as she barely asks, “What?”

Her Majesty looks downright gleeful as she informs Alice, “Don’t tell me Jack for to mention to his lifelong love, his wildly romantic engagement and upcoming wedding?”

Duchess walks around Alice looking at her like she is some type of…thing.  She says in her beautiful voice, “So this is…”

The Queen happily continues to watch the drama unfolding before her as she answers Duchess, “I’m afraid so.”

Duchess comes around and looks at Alice.  “Really?”  She starts petting Alice in fascination, like she would an odd dog. “I’m starting to wonder about your taste, Jack.  I mean, if you think she’s pretty, what must you think of me?”

Alice knocks her hand away and stares at her angry. Who does she think she is? Alice can understand her feelings; Alice is no happier finding out that Jack had a fiancé.  But Alice will not be treated this way by anyone.  Her temper is close to running away with her, but she somehow finds the ability to control it.  But it will not take much for her to lose the precious little control she has over it, which may lead to her downfall for sure, and maybe Hatters.  Keeping that thought in the front of her brain may allow her to keep control.

The Queen is delighted with the show.  “He thinks you’re the most gorgeous creature in the world. That’s why he’s marrying you. You see, Alice, dear,” Alice is still watching the Duchess as she walks over to Jack and drapes herself over him. “Jack’s been engaged for months now. His flight through the looking glass is no more than a diversion, a stag spree, a wave goodbye to his mischievous youth.”

Constance positions herself in front of Alice, and tells her with pure malice in her voice, “You’re going to tell us where you hid the ring and then you are going to wish you had never laid eyes on my son.”

Jack needs to break up the moment, his mother is riled up, and he can tell Alice is close to losing her temper, which would be a sure death for her, “Well, I’d better run.” He walks away from Duchess, walking Alice backwards to put some distance from his mother and makes sure to position himself in front of her so that he is holding her in place. “Goodbye Alice.  I forgive you for taking the ring.  I know you are upset with me.”  Jack takes this opportunity to grab her hands to hide something in them, “And I don’t blame you.”  He quickly kisses the back of her head, whispering, “He’s here.” He pulls away, searching her eyes for a second, hoping that she realizes his true feelings for her. “Goodbye.”  He turns and walks out the door calling out, “Duchess!”

Alice watches her ex-boyfriend walk out with his fiancé.  Jack has managed to completely shock her.    She hides the object in her hands from everyone in the room.

The Queen sighs, disappointed that there was no more drama she can see for today and orders the Ten of Clubs, “Take her to the Truth Room.”

“Yes ma’am.”  Ten of Clubs moves over to Alice and motions her to walk in front of him. He takes her back through the casino floor.

Alice observes that he is giving her some time to be by herself and looks at what Jack gave her. She stares at the watch and turns it over in her hands trying to get a clue.  It looks familiar to her.  Then seeing the inscription on the back she quickly turns it to the front and realizes that it is her Dad’s watch.   “Dad” she exclaims.  She stops and murmurs, “Daddy…”

The Ten of Clubs has tried to give her some time to gather herself for what is to come. Especially after the scene in the throne room, imagine finding out that your boyfriend has been two timing you in front of a bunch of strangers?  And she seems like a sweet girl.  He realizes that if he lets her stand there too long someone may report it to the Queen, his voice is hard with his fear, ”Keep moving.”  Realizing that he sounded hard, he gently pushes her to keep her moving, poor girl.

Alice realizes what Jack has tells her, “He’s here.”  She looks around the casino floor trying to find him as the Ten of Clubs guides her gently to the doors.  They go through the doors without her seeing him.

The trip to the Truth Rooms is long and lets Alice realize that this may be a very hopeless trip.  This place is huge!  How can Hatter find her in here?

They came to a room that makes her dizzy just standing there, and the Ten of Clubs looks at her, with pity?  Pushing her forward, he quickly leaves the room.  Alice is a little worried when she recognizes what the look on the Ten of Clubs face was when he left, fear.

Alice looks around, trying to figure out where she is, and how she can get back out.  And it is really worrying her with how the Ten of Clubs had glanced at her.  Suddenly, she hears someone start speaking to her, and she spins around startled to see… twins?

The first speaks to her, “I know what you’re thinking.”

 Then the second takes up where he left off, “But, it isn’t so no how.”

 The first continues, “Contrariwise, if it is so it might be, and if it are so, it would be.”

The second tells her, “But, as it isn’t it ain’t.”

 The first one finishes, “That’s logic.” He smiles at her, and informs her, “I am Dr. Dee and this is my brother… Dr. Dum.”

 Dr Dum tells her, “Our job is to open you up, pull everything out, until we find the very thing we’re looking for.”

They both laugh evilly at her. Then, together, they chant: “RELAX. LET YOUR MIND GO.  ALLOW YOURSELF TO FALL INTO A DEEP SLEEP.”

Alice tries to fight the lassitude that is overtaking her, but the room and their words soon cause her to slip away….

Alice awakes and looking around, she recognizes her home and remembers, “Dad?”

She hears a voice ask her kindly, “How old are you?”

Alice is always told to be respectful and answer her elders.  She has a vague feeling she shouldn’t answer this but, heeding what she has been taught by her parents, she politely answers, “10.”

The voice asks her, “But you’re alone in the house? Why have you been left alone?”

She remembers, and still shrugging the sense of unease, answers the kind voice, “Dad’s left. Mom’s asking the neighbor to take care of me so that she can look for him.”

The voice inquires of her, “Did he say goodbye?”

Alice feels so sad.  Why didn’t Daddy say goodbye?  He had held her for hours!!  “No.”

The voice tells her, “Why don’t you see if he’s left you something in his study?”

Alice looks at the door of the study; she doesn’t like Daddy’s study.  It’s always so empty when he is not in there… scary even… “No.”

“Why not?” The voice asks.

She turns and faces the doors to the study.  “I’m scared to go in there.”

“Nonsense.”  The voice while still kind somehow was leaving no choice but to do what it says.

Alice looks at the door and fights with herself.  She keeps feeling like there is something telling her, this is all wrong.  But the voice had somehow commanded her to go to the room.  She walks over and slowly opens the double doors.  She sees there is something in the empty room. A cradle?  She walks to it slowly having a bad feeling that something is going to happen.  When she looks into the cradle she sees a… pig!  At that moment her current situation slams into her head.

Alice hears the evil doctors start to chant outside the room.   How had they gotten so large? “Humpty Dumpty sat on the wall.  Humpty-Dumpty had a great fall.  ALL THE KINGS HORSES AND ALL THE KING’S MEN CAN’T PUT HUMPTY TOGETHER AGAIN.”

The doors slam close, the cradle disappears, and she swings around.

 And Dr. Dum tells her “Now it’s time for a battle. Let’s see if we can find a little lever…” And Dr. Dee finishes, “and pries the tastier oyster open.”

Without warning Alice hears a bunch of cracking noise around her.   Looking in disbelief, she watches the boards fall all around her revealing a huge hole around her. She screams “No!”  And pleads, “Please no…”  Where is Hatter?  He will keep her safe, oh God…

Dr. Dee looks in obvious delight, “Well now it looks like daddy left you with a fear of heights.”

She tells herself, “This isn’t happening…”Boards don’t just fall down and reveal a hole. “It’s all in my head…” It’s like the Matrix… without any pills. “It’s just a dream.”  She realizes that is what it has to be. “It’s just a dream!  I just have to wake up.”  And she does the only thing she can think to wake up, she steps off the board.

And she barely catches herself as she falls.  “It’s real!”  Oh my GOD.  It’s real!  Alice can barely think.  She wants Hatter with every fiber of her being to save her.

Dr. Dum answers her like she is an idiot. “Of course it’s real”

She screams back at him shocked, “But I’ll die!” Alice is trying to remain calm, but every time she gets something to help her stabilize, something happens to knock her off balance.  Alice is slowly starting to lose it.

Dr. Dee answers her in a sadistic voice, “Undoubtedly.”

Alice can’t believe this…she tries to think of a reason why they will not kill her. “Don’t you want to know where I’ve hidden the ring?” Everyone wants the Stone of Wonderland.  Hatter had indicated that it may be the only thing that she has to bargain with that _everyone_ will listen to her.  But…

Dr. Dum tells her, “Not really. This is much more fun.”

She can’t believe it.  “Are you crazy?” Alice can’t think of any reason why else they were trying to kill her.

Dr. Dee answers her gleefully. “Cynically insane.”

Alice works her way back on the board as the men watch her through the windows.  She makes it up and tries to catch her breath while she holds onto the board with both hands.  She refuses to give in these sadistically evil bastards.  To do so, she will have to gather everything inside of her. Alice realizes that at least now she has her priorities straight now; nothing like a life and death situation to help clarify matters in her head. She pulls the memory of Hatter holding her as she looked up at him glowing in the firelight.  This is why she can’t lose it.

“Ah.   She’s back up.” Dr. Dee observes.

Alice knows it is hopeless but she will not give in.  Her very nature refuses to give up.  She tries reasoning with them again, “If you kill me the Queen won’t get her ring.” She is playing for time and her life now.

Dr. Dum answers in a bored voice, “So, tell us where it is.”

“Not until you get me out of here.”  Alice can’t think of anything more she will want.  Other than Hatter of course, but she knows it will be a mistake to give them him.  In so many ways…

Dr. Dee tells her, “If you don’t tell us, we may as well kill you. And then we’ll just have to tell the Queen it is an accident.”

 Dr. Dum finishes, “It happens all the time.”

Then Dr. Dee observes, “The board is holding her up!”

 Dr. Dum answers him “So it is.  What would happen if it disappeared, I wonder?”

Under Alice’s disbelieving eyes the board starts to crumble.  She starts to scoot backwards as she screams, “STOP!”  Alice’s fear level is almost paralyzing her.  Only her will is keeping her alive right now.  Her mind is starting to fracture slightly from the overwhelming fear.

Dr. Dee starts to chortle and tells her, “We’re awfully sorry, your majesty, but the girl just wouldn’t cooperate.  We tried everything…”

Dr. Dum continues, “Shrunk her down to size…”

Dr. Dee watches her frantically scramble upright, “tickled her darkest fear.”

Alice thinks frantically.   What can she do to make it STOP?  “Wait, I’ll tell you where it is.” Alice is falling apart.  She will do anything to stop what is happening.  And right before she almost blurts out…

Dr. Dum tells her, “You’d better be quick.  It has a mind of its own.”

Hatter’s face appears in her brain before she divulges where the ring is. That was all that was needed.  Her fear and love for Hatter was far greater than her fear of heights.  Alice realizes that she needs to do something that may save her life and get her away from these creatures.  But she has to keep Hatter safe.  If she gives up where the ring really is, no one in Wonderland or in her world will be safe.  Wait, didn’t the King mention that she may have left it in her world and that the Looking Glass is closed? All this flashes through her mind quickly and she decides to act.  “I have to write it down. It’s complicated. I need to draw a map.”

Dr. Dee is incredulous.  “A MAP?”

Alice replies confident in her plan. “It’s the only way you’ll find it.”

Dr. Dum replies, “Ho-hum, very well, if you must.”

In front of Alice a desk appears with a fan, gloves, pen and paper.  She stares at it shocked.  ‘ _Alice this is Wonderland… haven’t you learned by now that anything is possible?’_   She takes a deep breath and leans down to start drawing out the second portion of her plan.  She just has make Hatter safe and this may cost her… her life, but it will make him safe.


	10. Bring The Fire

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/hatter-and-the-white-knight.jpg)

Hatter and Charlie ride through the night as fast as they can push the horses without letting them pull up lame.  Hatter is like a man possessed, trying to figure out a way to get Alice back. His thoughts fly all over the place trying to put a plan together that will have them get Alice out safely.  ‘ _Hatter keep it together… This isn’t helping Alice!’_

He tries to focus and think over what he knows.  He has been in the Heart’s Casino a couple of times because of the Tea Shoppe.  He knows it is hard to get in and it will be even harder to find Alice inside.  But, he has a feeling that he needs to hurry.  He can’t explain it but he feels that he can’t waste any time, or everything will end badly.   He has already found that he doesn’t care about anything, but getting Alice back.

When they get close to the Casino, Hatter tries again to see if Charlie still wants to go through with helping him rescue Alice.  He won’t mind if Charlie doesn’t want to go into the Casino, since there is a slim chance that they will all get out alive. “Charlie, are you sure you want to go through with this?”

Charlie looks at the man beside him, and is shocked that the skin around his eyes is, well, darker. “Y…yes, Harbinger.  I have sworn to protect Alice.  Besides, you need me.”  As he watches Hatter’s skin becomes more normal.  It reminds him of stories he has heard…

Unable to prevent it, Hatter smiles to himself.  The old Knight may not be much, but he is very loyal to Alice.  He looks down from the hill to the back door that a friend who had dated an electrician, had told him about, and decides that they should leave the horses here. He asks, “Charlie, if we don’t get out, will the horses be alright?”

“Of course.  They are special horses.  You know, not every horse can be a steed of a Knight!” Charlie answers him as if he can’t believe that Hatter has asks him.

Hatter shakes his head.  ‘ _Only Charlie…’_

Hatter informs Charlie, “Okay, here is the plan.  Just follow me and don’t say anything.  I will try to talk our way into the casino.  The less fuss we make, the longer we can search for Alice without anyone being aware.”  Hatter is making plans frantically his head.  This is what he is talented at, he has always thought best on his feet.  Well normally… when it doesn’t concern Alice. For some reason his plans haven’t been working too well.  ‘ _Hatter, me boyo, keep it together!!  Alice needs you!’_ That is all it takes for him to focus.

Hatter tells Charlie, “Charlie, follow me… and keep quiet!”  Hatter knows the Knight can’t lie, and it will take some fast talking to get them in without an alarm being raised. They walk down the hill to the back door and knock.

 A suit answers.

Hatter smiles at him as he greets him, “Hi.”  He is praying this will work.  He keeps getting an uneasy feeling about Alice.  He can’t explain it, but he feels she needs him and the strength of the feeling frightens him.   ’ _How bad can it be if Wonderland is pushing him this hard?’_

The suit looks at Hatter and demands, “Who the hell are you?”

 Well either the suit is dumb, or he takes his job way too seriously. Hatter tries to keep a pleasant face on, when he really wants to punch him, and get in to save his Alice.   He can feel the time slipping away from them. But, he knows that it will set off alarms, and tries to keep calm.  He thinks of his plan and tells the suit, “We’re the new act, Robinson and…Duckworth.”  He indicates Charlie, “He’s Robinson.  I’m Duckworth.”  He drops his voice slightly, “We’re guardians to the mesmeric portals of the cosmos.”

The suit looks blankly at him, “Huh?”

Great, he’s dumb. This either will be easy or really hard.  The feeling intensifies of Alice needing him.  Hatter works to keep the emotions off his face. ‘ _Hatter, you need to do what you do best.  Talk the man into the plan!’_

Hatter clarifies for him, “Stage Hypnotists.”  Hatter hears Charlie chuckle behind him and say “This is good fun.”  He glances back, hoping that Charlie will understand his glance to mean to shush. He looks back at the suit and notices that the suit is looking even more suspicious.   He tries to cover, “He means the act.”

Thinking quickly Hatter takes his hat off, and flips it around him as he continues to talk, “its good fun when we do it.”

Hatter then remembers the trick that had Alice floored in the pit and tries that as a last resort.  He tosses his hat straight up in the air. Both Charlie and the suit watch it go up flipping all the way and then come back down and land on his head.  He tips it to the side.

The suit looks at him then turning around, he asks behind him, “You got clearance for stage hypnotists?”  The suit frowns as he notices his partner must have walked off again.

Hatter glowers, this isn’t working, and he is feeling more and more anxious to get to Alice.  Then Hatter notices that the suit is alone and decides to give his anxiety a relief of a sort.  He brings his right hand up and gets it ready.  Then he whistles to gain the attention of the suit.  When the suit turns around, he hits him with his Sledgehammer.

The suit goes down without a sound. Hatter steps in straightening his hat to its normal place and then grabs the suit.

Charlie is staring at him. Clearing his throat he asks, “What happened to talking our way in?”

“He wasn’t appreciative enough of the trick.” Hatter flippantly tells him as he ties the suit up to make sure he won’t be able to raise the alarm when he wakes up.  Then Hatter looks at him closer and realizes that he may have hit him harder than he expected.  It looks like the guy wasn’t going to be waking any time soon.

Hatter hears Charlie clear his throat again as he quietly advises him, “I thought it is a great trick!”

Huh? What is he talking about? Oh!  Hatter chuckles mirthlessly, and tells Charlie, “Charlie, I was joking.  C’mon.  Once we get on the main floor, we shouldn’t have any problems.”  Charlie follows him down the hall and through some doors.

Hatter keeps feeling like Wonderland is telling him he has to hurry.  He moves as quickly as he can without making it obvious.  They walk through the doors to one of the main hallways; he tries to figure out where they are in the building.  As Hatter is looking around, some pretty Diamonds walk past him staring, and he automatically tips his hat, “Ladies…” They giggle and move on.  Some suits come following them and ignore him.  Hatter sighs, glad to have followed his instincts; no man would normally ignore a pair of attractive woman in such little clothes.

He turns back to see Charlie looking around amazed.  How long has it been since the Knight has been in an actual building? Hatter sees some more suits walking by and hurries up to Charlie.  They got to get moving, this place is huge and they are running out of time.

Hatter tells Charlie, “Well we’re in, but we don’t have much time. We should split up and search intermediate floors.” He walks past, hoping that Charlie will follow without making a scene.  He has a feeling she is higher than they are but, he is getting impatient.  ‘ _If you are going to help, can you please do it in a more obvious way, **please**?’_   He doesn’t care if he is going bonkers, he will use anything and everything to find Alice.

Charlie’s question however, stops him in his tracks, “Why?”

Hatter can’t believe him.  Why is he wasting time?  Can’t he see how big this place is? Hatter can’t hide the disbelief in his voice as he tells Charlie, “Why? Because we don’t know where she is.”

Charlie walks up, realizing this is why he had been told he has to come.  He can find Just Alice! “I shall reach into the mist to lift the heavy veil that shrouds the oracle.”

Hatter can’t believe it!  What is he doing???

 “Aaaawwwwwww” Charlie gets off track for a second looking at a particularly pretty Diamond walking by and is prodded to get back on track, “Galadoon de Booshe!”

Hatter has to get him to stop.  He is calling attention to them!  He walks back to Charlie and asks him, “What are you doing?”

All of a sudden Hatter can feel Wonderland pressuring him to listen to Charlie as he starts to tell him rapidly some directions, “Down here! Take the second left at the stairs that lead up to the third floor, the after the double doors take the third walkway on the right, over the fitness center to Reception B, ask for Sheila!”

Hatter stares at Charlie.  ‘ _Well, you asked for some direct help didn’t you?’_   He asks Charlie in shock, “Sheila?”

Charlie looks confused for a second. “Maybe it’s Shakena.”  Then his face clears up, and he starts to follow his directions telling Hatter, “Come on.”

Hatter and Charlie make their way through the casino following Charlie’s instructions.  Or are they Wonderland’s instructions?  Hatter decides that he doesn’t care as long as they get to Alice in time.  He is worried about why he is being so pressured by time.  He keeps feeling like Alice needs him more and more, and the feeling is making the dread in his heart get worse. What can be happening to her?

They get to the reception desk and asks the receptionist, whom Hatter is bemused to find out her name is Sheila, for where the girl in a blue dress had been taken.

Shockingly, she answers them in a bored voice, “She’s in the Truth Room with the Doctors.”

Hatter thinks quickly, and tells her, “We are here to take her down to the casino floor when they are done with her.  Can you tell me which door she is in so we can be waiting?”

She looks at him, really seeing him for the first time, and he can see her looking him up, and down appreciatively.  She smiles, looking around first, and then crooking her finger at him, asking him to come closer.  Sheila then leans forward and tells him in a low sultry voice, “Well sweetie, she is on the third door on the right.  But after your shift, why don’t you lose the old man, and look me up?” She then winks at him.

He thinks quickly, pushing the disgust he feels away, and smiles back at her.  “I’ll be sure to do that.”  He turns; walking to the room she had indicated, and opens the doors, trusting that Charlie will be right behind him. He can’t do anything to set off any alarms before he can get to Alice.

Once they walk in, the door seals shut on them.  They look around in bewilderment.  It looks like they are in a house of some sort.  Hatter looking at the walls sees pictures of Alice growing up.  He wants to look closer at his Alice when she was younger, but his sense of urgency is too strong.  He sees some double doors and opens them, starting the search. Since this was the first and only set of doors he can find, he opens to quickly enter and search, only to find there is no floor! “Whoa” He catches himself on the doors in time not to fall in the hole. Looking up he sees Alice, _MY Alice!_ standing on a sliver of a board, that is dissolving as he watches, and leaning most of her weight on a desk, writing.

Alice looks up to see who has spoken, wild hope in her heart with that voice, “Hatter!”  She has never felt such sweet relief in seeing him.  She had resigned herself to dying without ever seeing him again.  She will never doubt his feelings for her or his promise to come for her again.

They both are startled from their joy in seeing each other when Dr. Dee says harshly, “Who’s that? Go away, this is a private session!”

Hatter looks at the huge angry heads, recognizing them as the Doctors Dee and Dum. His hatred for them grows, realizing that they are the ones that have done this to Alice.  Dredged up her darkest fear of heights, and were using it to torture her into giving them the Stone of Wonderland. Getting any information out of her is only a secondary goal to them; this would all feed into their insane type of fun. People have been known to die from fright from the two of them.

 Hatter glances back at the board under Alice’s feet and realizes that they didn’t have much time.  He opens the doors wider.  He is going to have to ask her to do something that will take most of her muchness to accomplish, but there is no other way! “Jump!”

Dr. Dum yells, “Get rid of him.”

Alice stares at Hatter.  Does he realize what he is asking of her?  She looks at him and she can see that he is very aware of what he is asking _.  ‘But!!_   _Alice, there is no way he can get to you.  Jump!!’_   She hesitates, then trusting that Hatter will not let her fall, jumps on the desk, and uses that as a launch board to the hanging light.  Swinging over to Hatter she lets go… she feels him catch her and hold her tightly to him.  She clutches him just as tightly, relishing being in his arms again after all she has gone through.

Hatter can’t believe it.  She trusted him and jumped.  And because she did that, he has her in his arms again.  He holds on to her tightly.  He knows they have to get moving, they haven’t escaped yet. But, oh God, she’s safe in his arms. He crushes her to him once more, needing to feel her. Then Hatter kisses the top of her head, and reluctantly pulls her from him slightly telling her, “We should save that until we are safe.”

Alice smiles and knows he is right, but how she relished the feelings of being protected in his arms.  Then her curiosity gets the better of her, “How did you get in here?”

Hatter laughs in relief knowing that she is going to be okay, if she still has her curiosity. He tells honestly, “I don’t know, ask Charlie.”

Charlie has been trying to give them some privacy and also to find the door out of here.  He hears what Just Alice has says though, and answers her, “Believe it or not, we’re in your head.”

Alice is completely taken aback and asks, “What?”

Hatter laughs again, happy that she is with him. “Don’t ask.” The feeling of dread has dissipated.  All he can feel right this second is the joy of having Alice here, with him.

They are suddenly brought rudely back to reality hearing the evil twins yell out, “Sound the alarm!  Call the guards!”

Luckily, at that moment Charlie has found the door and opens it.  He leaps back and says, “Sanctus Deo” and gestures for them to exit before him.

They look at each other, shrug, as Hatter lets go of her and instead grabs Alice’s hand. He then turns, leading the way out the door.  He is not going to let her go no matter what, not when he has just got her back.  He leads her down the stairs and can hear Charlie behind them.  As he reaches the bottom, he runs to the corner, making sure she is still okay as he rounds the corner.

He glances back and sees that Charlie has stopped on the stairs.  Before he can say anything, Charlie takes off down the stairs. Charlie makes it to the bottom before a troop of suits sees them from on top of the stairs and starts to run down the stairs.

Hatter, Alice, and Charlie run around the corner into a foyer.  They make it halfway to the exit before a larger troop of suits come down the hall in front of them.

Charlie takes off for the elevators, yelling at them to follow.  A poor Diamond casino girl barely gets out of the way before they rush into the elevator.  Hatter pushes Alice and Charlie behind him as he stands at the doors making sure none of the suits make it through before the doors shut.  Once they are shut he briefly thinks through their options, and even though he knows Alice will be upset, he can’t think of another alternative that may give them a chance to make it out of here.  He hits the up bottom.

Alice looks at what button he pushes.  Is he kidding?  Did he forget about her thing with heights and after where he just found her?  She finds herself starting to fall apart and tries to hold it together.  ‘ _But!’_ “Up?”  She turns to him and can’t help herself, “Why up?”

Hatter knows she is being pushed beyond her limit. He can see it on her face, he tries to reason with her,”Do we have a choice?  Alice, I am sorry but they would expect us to go down.  This may buy us enough time to get out of here.”  He can see she is trying to pull herself together and begins to get worried.  Maybe it had been too soon to not worry about what she has gone through…

Charlie interrupts his train of thought, telling Alice, “Alice of Legend, your presence in this world is no accident. You are here for a reason.”

Alice looks at him while she is still catching her breath from the run.  She swallows still fighting the panic and the overwhelming fear.  ’ _Up! They are going up!’_  She tells Charlie, “Please Charlie, it’s just plain Alice.”

Charlie needs to tell her what he has found out earlier when he was told how to find her, “Just Plain Alice, I will stand at your side, shoulder to shoulder, knee to…”

Hatter can see Charlie is upsetting Alice, “Charlie!!” Alice has enough to deal with right now.  He is watching her face intently as he sees her fighting her fear.  He is getting more and more worried with her reactions.  She was not this bad in the City!

 “…wobbly knee.” Charlie trails off.

Hatter feels bad.  Charlie is trying to tell her what Wonderland has already told him.  But, “Now is not such a good time.” No, right now they need to get out of here.  He needs to get Alice out of here.  That is his main priority.

Alice turns and flings herself into Hatter’s arms.  She is losing the fight with her emotions and needs him.  She is also remembering Mad March and that was the last straw.  Hatter has no idea how much danger he is in right now.

 He holds her, realizing that she is upset and needs to be reassured.  There isn’t much time but he will do what he can for her.  But, he can feel himself getting angry.  What had happened?  Why is she so upset?

Alice can’t help it.  She needs Hatter so much right now.  She cannot explain it any better than that, a need.  She thinks back to what she has realized earlier, when she had resigned herself to dying to protect Hatter.   They will need to be very lucky to get away from here.   Mad March especially will be doing what he can to get to Hatter.  She looks up at Hatter, and telling Charlie and him, “You guys shouldn’t have come. You could have gotten yourself killed.” She doesn’t think she could survive something happening to Hatter.

“Alice, I told you I would come after you.  I can’t NOT come after you; it was not even an option.”  He stops and tries to think of a way to tell her what she means to him.

Alice looks at him.  She can admit to herself that she loves him; in fact she has admitted it already.  She is too shy to tell him and to be frank this will be the first time she has said those words to someone since her father left.  But…

Hatter sees her struggling with something and folds her in his arms again.  He hugs her close and tells her softly, “We are not safe yet luv.  Just hold it together for just a bit longer, kay?” He feels her nodding and he releases her, but grabs her hand. He really hates to ask her, but he has a feeling he needs to know, “I hate to ask Alice, but what happened?”

Alice gasps softly. She had forgotten! With the Truth Room and the truths it has shown her about her feelings about Hatter, and her worry about his danger from Mad March, she had completely forgotten about Jack.  She tells him, “Hatter, remember what we talked about last night?”

Hatter realizes she doesn’t realize how long she has been in the casino.  But he does remember vaguely their conversation, “About Jack?” Thank God they had that conversation; he has no jealousy with the man. He knows she is his.  But it won’t make him stop when he meets the man and shows him that Alice is _his._

“Yes.”  She looks down, feeling the shame again from the revelations in the throne room.  Why didn’t she realize it before?

Hatter is worried, what happened?  Alice is looking more and more overwhelmed.  He asks her concerned, “Alice, what is it?  Did you see Jack?  Is he ok?”

Alice’s temper begins to flare, then dies quickly as her shame comes back, as she remembers the shocks to her ego she has suffered through to find out, “He’s her son.”

Hatter stares at her, and then glances at Charlie, who is staring back at him in equal shock. “The Prince? Jack Heart?”  The look on her face, so sad, looking so broken and ashamed all at the same time? He feels himself getting angry. What happened in there?!? ‘ _What did they do to my Alice?’_   Before he can stop himself, he hears himself say in shock, “Jack Heart was your boyfriend?”

Alice looks at him, seeing him getting angry and is confused.   Why is he angry?  Is he mad at her?  She looks back at him, thinking she can’t take much more of this. Then the elevator ding interrupts them signaling their arrival.  The doors open and she hears Charlie say, “Oh, no.” They turn around to see two suits on the roof.

Hatter sees them and grows angrier to the point he is basically seeing red.  ‘ _They will not hurt my Alice!’_   He goes after the suits, needing to beat the living shit out of someone. Hatter forgets all his training, turning to physical outlet that his anger is allowing him; he goes in swinging his Sledgehammer.  The first one ducks, and as he follows through the punch, he is swung around by the second Ace.

 The guy punches him in the face, knocking off his hat. ‘O _i! That’s going to leave a mark!’_  The Ace swerves out of his second punch, blocks his third punch, and then follows up with a blow to Hatter’s stomach.  As he folds up, the Ace grabs him, and tries to push him over the edge by his throat while choking him.  Hatter grows even angrier, swings his right fist, and punches the guy in the side.  He hears a satisfying crunch and stands up.  Hatter walks over, grabbing his hat as he wipes away the blood he can feel at the corner of his mouth.  When he turns around, the Ace blanches.  Hatter’s skin around his eyes is black as sin.  Hatter throws his hat up to his left hand and then uses his sledgehammer to knock the guy out. Hatter puts his hat back on, turns around to take care of the other guy, and stops, shocked. Unbeknownst to him, his eyes return to normal.

Alice stares at Hatter as he goes after the suits.  Is he crazy?  She and Charlie run to back him up.  The suit that dodges Hatter, cockily grins, ready to fight what he thinks is a defenseless woman and an old man.

Charlie stands up straighter and tells Alice, “Behind me Alice.”  He tries to pull his sword out, but it is stuck.  The Ace grins and starts to walk up with his fist raised. Charlie holds up his hand saying “Ah…” and tries to pull out his sword again. The Ace’s grins get bigger and he punches Charlie out.

Alice finally has an outlet for her temper.  She only retains enough of control over it to be able to fight as she was taught and attacks him.  She punches him in the face and rocks him back.  He grows angry that a mere woman punched him and comes back at her.  She dodges and blocks his blows, getting in position to flip him on his back. While he is down she changes positions to flip him back over to his front knocking the wind out of him.

Charlie stands back up and walks over to the man who is looking quite shocked that a woman has defeated him. He tells him, “Bow to the Hand of Diocles.” With that he hits him on the head knocking him out.

This last part is what Hatter has witnessed that made him stop in shock.  He thinks back to the Great Library and Dodo, and realizes that Alice must have taken care of the Ace.  He goes to make sure Alice is okay.

Alice looks Hatter over, as he walks over to her.  She sees that he must have gotten whatever anger he had out of his system.  As he comes over to her, she hugs him and softly asks, “Are we ok?” She feels a little calmer herself, but she cannot take much more of this emotional rollercoaster.  But, in her heart she knows Hatter is worth it, and to be honest, he isn’t the one causing most of it.  His reactions though, mean more to her than all the rest.

Hatter looks down at her shocked, “Why wouldn’t we be?” and then he realizes that she is thinking he had been angry at her. “Oh God no, Alice!  I was not angry at you.  I realized in the elevator looking at you, what you must have gone through.  Knowing the Queen like I do, she had probably humiliated you.  Especially when she realized you had dated her son!”  ‘ _So stupid, Hatter!’_ He should have realized that she didn’t know why he is angry and right after he had said… He pulls her closer and tells her, “I am sorry. I seem to make a regular chore of boxing this up royal with you.  We need to get out of here and talk, luv.”

That is the second time he has called her that.  But he does have a point.  They can’t talk when at anytime the suits may show up.  She looks around and asks, “What now?”

Hatter looks around the rooftop seeing if there is any way they can get out of this.  Then he spots the pink flamingoes.  “We get on one of those.” With that he runs over to them.  Alice and Charlie follow him.  Hatter gets on one and tells them, “Get on.”

Charlie heads to the other and fawns over them saying, “Articulated birds of the Empyrean. What genius!”

Alice looks at the… whatever they are… “These things fly?”

Hatter shakes his head, her and the questions! “We don’t have time to think, Alice.  Just get on.”  If she will only hurry, we can make it out of here and he can get her somewhere safe.  He feels a sense of urgency overcome him and knows it to be Wonderland warning him that they need to get going!

Alice walks to the edge and realizes how high they are.  She has limits and is quickly approaching them.   “I am not getting on that.”

He hates to argue with her, but he can feel that they are running out of time…  “Alice!  You don’t have another choice.”  He pleads with her. He has no problem begging her for anything.  He really has no pride when it comes to this woman.

She stares at Hatter.  She can’t do it!  “You don’t understand.  I’m NOT getting on that!” It is just too much!! She loves this man and will do anything.  But if she does this… she just can’t! The short reprieve from her emotional overload with the fighting is falling away fast.

Hatter looks at her and can see she is beginning to panic.  Oh, no… She can’t fall apart now!  With what he has gathered from their conversation, and where he had found her, he knows she has been pushed to her limits.  Alice needs to be stronger for just a little bit longer.  He will get her somewhere safe and then she can fall apart.  He will hold her and help her out as much as he can.  But, he can’t do that unless they are safe.   He tries to think of how he can get her on the bird.  He tries to convince her, “It’s perfectly safe…” and looking out realizes that it CAN be safer he amends his statement, “safe-ish.”

Alice tries to make him understand. “No, you don’t understand, I have a thing about flying!”

At that moment suits pile out of the entrance way down the way and starts to shoot at them.  Hatter realizes that their time is up and they have to leave NOW. He tells her searching her eyes, “Yeah?  I’ve got a thing about bullets!”

Seeing the panic in her eyes about to take over, he looks in them, and tells her over the sound of bullets ricocheting around them, “Look, I’ll do the flying.  All you have to do is hold on.”  She looks away and stares back down at the ground and he can see she is trying not to lose it. He feels proud of her for fighting the overwhelming fear that he knows she must be feeling on top of whatever had happened to her in the casino.

Hatter tells her, “Alice, look at me!”  She glances up quickly and stares at him. He talks to her softly but firmly, “I wouldn’t let you do it if I didn’t think you’d be ok.”  He prays she can hold it together and realize he is being honest with her.

She looks in his eyes and searches them. She can feel herself losing it and can’t stop it.  But Hatter is pleading with her.  ‘ _Alice, it comes down to one thing, do you trust him?’_   And the answer to that question is always yes.  She climbs up behind Hatter.

In the meantime Charlie has gotten over his rapture of the pink flamingoes and is sitting on it looking at it and wonders, “How do you get it to fly?”  He notices a large red button on the top of the head and presses it.  He zooms away at a high rate of speed.

Hatter replies staring off at Charlie, “Like that, I suppose.”

Alice has her arms around him tightly as she is looking over his shoulder; she says worriedly “That’s fast…”

Hatter agrees with her but for a different reason.  He is thinking that this may let them have a chance and get away, “Oh yeah.  Hold on.” And with that he hits the button.

Alice hugs him harder, hiding her head in the nook of his neck, breathing in his scents of earl grey and leather as they wash over her, calming her just enough.  She can smell him and feel him pressed up against her.  She concentrates on these sensations to bring her back.  All she has wanted for the past day is him and here he is.  Her Knight.  Well her other Knight since she guesses Charlie will be a Knight in shining armor as well.

She smiles and Hatter glances back at her.  “You okay?”  He is really worried about her and needs to confirm she is all right.

She nods. Everything is better, Mad March can’t get to Hatter here; he is taking her away from the casino.  She will have the time to pull herself back together.

He smiles and looks forward.

Alice realizes how lucky she is to have a guy like Hatter. She hugs him tighter and lays her head on his back.  And she realizes that she is doing exactly what he had suggested on the ride to the Kingdom and laughs.

Hatter hears her and smiles.  She may not be all the way back to herself, but he is not going to lose her.  It is not even an option.  He will do whatever is needed to help her recover.  Hatter feels some of his anger come back.  And after he makes sure she is ok, he will do what is needs to be done to bring the Queen down.  ‘ _This ends soon.’_

They catch up with Charlie, who is laughing in delight, and playing around.  He yells to them, “We are angels.  The wind and clouds under our command. Oh, heavenly joy!”

Hatter and Alice grin at each other at his enthusiasm. But, all too soon the moment ends with the sound of bullets flying past them.  Alice and Hatter try to see what it was.

Hatter realizes who it is and yells, “Aces!”  Oh, this is not good.  And, Alice is BEHIND him.

They hear a shot hit Charlie’s bird and it must have missed.  But the Ace has his trajectory down and shoots again and this one hits.  Charlie yells at them, “I’m going down!”

Alice screams “NO!” as Hatter yells “Charlie!”  They watch in horror as Charlie crashes into the lake below them.

Too soon after that, they hear the dreaded sound of bullets winging by them. Hatter tries to dodge the bullets, but he hears the sound of one hitting them, and realizes it is just a matter of time.  Then he hears the one sound he has dreaded, a bullet hitting the motor.  He yells to Alice, “Alice, hold on!” And tries to bring them up and create enough drag so they can survive the crash into the water.  Too soon the water comes up and they hit it.


	11. My Head is Spinning

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/hatter-and-alice-at-lake.png)

Hatter feels Alice’s arms fall away from him as they hit the water hard.  _No!_   He tries to grab her and can’t find her…

The water pulls her away from Hatter.  She frantically tries to grab him, but only manages to grab his hat.  She lets herself go limp, remembering her swimming lessons.  She is pulled deeper and then starts to float up.  When she realizes she must have slip past the pull of the flamingo sinking, she starts kicking up in the direction she has been floating up to.  Her lungs are burning and she is fighting the urge to take a breath.  ‘ _Just a little bit more Alice!’_  Just before she gives in to the pressure in her lungs, she feels something grab her, and push her up to the surface.  As she breaks the surface, she takes a gasping breath of the sweetest air she has ever breathed.

Hatter can’t find her!  ‘ _Where is Alice?  Gotta find her!’_ Hatter frantically tries to pierce the dark depths. _‘Wait what is that?’_  As he is looking down, he sees a flash from her arms as she is trying to make it to the surface.  He realizes she is slowing down.  ‘ _Alice, don’t give up!’_   He dives back under the surface, grabbing her, and helps propel her up ahead of him.  He breaks the surface of the lake after her and hears her gasping for air.  He treads water helping support her until she catches her breath.  He feels her relax in his arms. Hatter realizes she is trying to float and help him out.  As she moves her hand in his direction, he notices she has something in her hand… his Hat?!? “Alice, while I admit I am quite fond of that hat, you didn’t need to risk your life for it.”

Alice chokes and then starts to laugh weakly.  ‘ _Only Hatter!’_   She turns in the water to face him and he looks in her eyes.

Hatter leans down and kisses her, oh so softly. Pulling back, he looks deep in her eyes.  “Alice…” he breathes and feels relief pour through his body that she is okay.

Alice looks back at him, realizing that he has been scared when she had been pulled away from him.  She reaches up and cups his cheek softly.

He leans into it and sighs; Hatter acknowledges that being in the middle of the lake is not the place for this. But, how he needed that kiss and knowing she was here with him.  He straightens and looks at her.  “Can you swim?”

She nods still staring at him. Alice needed the kiss and more importantly needed him just as badly.

“Right, then, why don’t we take this somewhere solid where we can finish this?”  He then grins, releasing his dimples at her.

 She smiles back, leans close to him and tells him… “Race you!” before she takes off.

Hatter treads water for a couple of seconds surprised, then a grin makes its way across his face, and he takes off after her.

They make it to the shore and collapse on the beach.  Alice looks over at him and says, “I told you, I would win.”

Hatter glances at her as he lay gasping for breath.  ‘ _Where did she learn to swim?’_   “Well, when you cheat like that, of course, you are going to win!”

They grin at each other. Playful times like this are rare for the two of them, and they were enjoying this interlude, before reality comes back to them again.

 Then Alice remembers, and sits up straight, gasping out, “Charlie!”  She feels bad to have forgotten him, even though they had just made it to safety.

Hatter glances around, and then jumps up, extending his hand to her to help her up.  On the way to the shore, Alice had tossed his hat to him, and he has it in his other hand.  “If he made it, there should be some tracks.”  He doesn’t want to think negatively, but Alice and he, who are a lot younger, and not wearing any armor, barely made it to shore. Charlie…

Alice looks around trying to see if she can see Charlie.  She turns around to say something to Hatter, and oh my!! Hatter stands there, with his hat in his hand, looking at her, and she feels her heart go faster.  ‘ _Yum, Wet Hatter!’_   She can now understand his fascination with her in a wet dress.  She realizes he is staring at her and has his trademark sly grin spreading across his face, showing his dimples to devastating effect on her. She smiles at him.

Hatter moves closer to her, putting his arms around her, and pulls her close to him. Looking down at Alice, he murmurs to her “My Alice…” and then kisses her.  This kiss is not a soft sweet kiss of relief and affirmation that she is alive.  No, Hatter demands immediately entrance into her mouth and she surrenders herself to him.  He immediately takes possession of her mouth and Alice moans. This kiss is him claiming her as his. As she returns his kiss with a passion that surprises her, her arms go up to his shoulders and hold on.

_‘Oh god, yes!’_ They both think.

They kiss for a few moments longer and eventually wind to a stop catching their breath.  They stare at each other.  Hatter pulls her to him and holds her tightly, “Alice.  I thought I had lost you, I was so scared that Mad March was going to use you to hurt me and…” He trails off, holding her tight in his arms.  He doesn’t want to let her go, ever.

Alice relaxes in his arms and realizes that he needs this just as much as she does.  The temptation to stay here forever is a very big consideration for her. She revels in the feelings of feeling safe and cared for in his arms.  She has a feeling that nothing can happen to her in his arms.  But, she feels something pressing in her side, and she has to break their embrace when she realizes what it has to be.

Hatter stares at her shocked that she pulled away.  He watches her reach in her pocket and pulls out, a man’s watch?  It is way too big for her and… “Alice.  What is it?”

Alice looks up at Hatter, and answers him absently, “It’s my father’s.”  She still can’t wrap her head around on how her father is here.  ‘ _In Wonderland.  Why?’_

Hatter doesn’t understand what she is saying, her father’s? “Father?” Didn’t Alice tell him the other night that he vanished without a trace when she was ten?  He knew the Looking Glass had time traveling properties, but they were to go back in a person’s life.  Never into the future.

Alice stares at Hatter.  She is still trying to figure out the how’s and why’s, and the meanings behind all this, she answers him distractedly, “He’s here.”

Hatter cocks his head to the side, and tells her, “I don’t understand” How can they go from such passion, to standing here apart from each other, Alice growing more and more distant from him every second? And what is she what is talking about, her father?  Hatter begins to get a bad feeling and knows he needs to get some answers about all that happened in the casino.

Alice knows there is something she needs to figure out, something that is bothering her.  Her instincts were kicking in trying to tell her that there is something wrong.  She frowns trying to think and grows impatient with herself.  She can’t get her thought straight!

Alice looks at Hatter in an attempt to calm herself, so that she can solve what is bothering her, and sees that he is confused.  She realizes he has no idea what she is thinking.  She tries to explain to him, and hopefully this will help her figure out what is wrong.  Talking with Hatter always seems to help; he has some uncanny ability to ask the right questions or to say something that makes it all fall into place in her head.

Alice gazes at Hatter with hope and frustration in her eyes.  She reveals to him what she knows, hoping it will all make sense to one of them, “Jack slipped me his watch.”  She shows him the back of the watch and tells him, “R.H.” Alice is completely unaware that her voice was becoming childlike as she spoke.

Hatter looks at her and sees her face.  It breaks his heart to hear her and see her like this.  This is not his Alice.  This is a scared little girl in front of him.  One who had lost her father and is being given false hope that he is here.  At that moment Hatter truly hates Jack Heart for what he was doing to his love.

Alice is still trying to prove to Hatter that the watch is her fathers, “Robert Hamilton.  I know this watch.  It is stopped at the exact time and date that he disappeared, March 23rd.  He is in the casino somewhere…” She looks at Hatter.  He looks so sad.  ‘ _Why?  What is she missing?’_

Hatter then tells her softly, “He’s lying, Alice.  Your father has been here too long.  Oysters only last maybe a year at the most on the casino floor.”  He watches her face fall and pulls her to him.  “I’m so sorry Alice.  I am so very sorry, luv.”  He can feel her crying in his arms and feels like an ass for making her cry.

“Jack…” And she realizes that is what bothered her.  Jack HAS lied to her. He lied in the worse way possible in her mind.  She can take being lied to, but to tell her he loved her, to treat her like she was his one and only.  For him to ask her to come, and meet his parents, while offering her a ring?  That was a lie to the heart. And for that, she couldn’t forgive him.

Alice realizes that she can’t hold in the betrayal, heartbreak, and everything that has happened to her in the casino anymore.  She breaks in Hatter’s arms and all he can do is hold her.

Hatter’s skin around his eyes as well as his eyes turn black, as he holds her, feeling like he is being torn in two.  His Alice is broken and he doesn’t know how he can fix this.  He holds her tighter, stroking her hair, trying to calm them both as he closes his eyes, and prays.

He does everything he can think of to calm her down.  He tells her, “You’re not alone Alice.  I _will_ take care of you.”  He feels her calming, as he whispers to her, holds her, and as he calms her down, the black leaves his eyes…

Alice feels Hatter holding her and trying to comfort her.  She knows this has to be something he doesn’t want to see, but she is so tired of holding it all in.  She hears him whisper in her ear, “You’re not alone Alice.  I will take care of you.”  And she realizes that is why she can break.  He will be there to catch her every time.

She looks back at him and he looks down. Her love for this man keeps growing every day.  She really needs to tell him this, but right now, it is enough for her to get through this day.

Hatter takes one hand form around her, and wipes her tears away, searching her eyes to see if she is alright. “Alice, I am so sorry.”

She shakes her head, and divulges to him the reasons behind her breakdown, “Jack….” Her voice breaks, and she tries again, “I found out he is engaged, to a Duchess.”

Hatter feels his hatred grow for the Knave of Hearts.  He is just like his grandfather!  He takes a deep breath and states what he knows she is having a problem stating, “He was two-timing you.  Alice.”  He stares into her blue eyes, hoping she knows, he won’t, _can’t_ , even comprehend anyone doing that to her, much less him being the one doing it.  Hatter has an intense desire to disclose to Alice, with their relationship and feelings so new, but yet so consuming for both of them, how he feels. “I wouldn’t, couldn’t, even imagine anyone doing that to you.  Nothing like that will ever be a remote possibility with me, Alice.  I am so sorry.  I wish I can say something else, but nothing I say is coming out right.”  He looks at her, his face softening he declares his feelings to her, “Alice, I love you.  And I will do whatever it takes to make you happy.  But, I know that there is little I can say…”

Alice looks at him shocked.  ‘ _He said it to her.’_  She looks up at him opening her mouth… and then hears a voice that she has given up hearing again, singing, “Hey nonny nonny…”  She looks up at Hatter’s face, “You hear that? “  Her face glows with hope that Charlie is okay and it is not her imagination.

He looks back at her happy also. The hope in her face along with the flash of what he hoped was love makes him overjoyed.  He tells her with joy and disbelief evident in his voice, “I don’t believe it.” Hatter takes her hand and they jog over to where the voice is coming from.

“Hey Nonny, nonny, the wind, and the rain, the wind, and the rain… Hey, nonny, nonny.”

They come through the bushes “Charlie!”

Charlie jumps up and grins at them, “Ah!  Thank Vilnius. I was just about to go back in the water and look for you again.”  Alice drops Hatter’s hand, as she runs to Charlie, and hugs him.  He hugs her back… and hugs her.

 “All right, yeah, okay.” Alice tries to get Charlie to stop by patting his back, getting harder and faster as he didn’t release her.

Charlie gets the idea. “Oh,” and pats her back one last time and releases her.

Hatter grins at the interplay, and has to ask, “How did you get ashore with all that armor on?”  Alice comes back to him, and he casually puts his arm around her waist, and pulls her closer.

Charlie smiles at the sight of the two of them together and answers Hatter, “I’m a Knight.  Besides I invented a very useful little whirly-majingamathing which I can’t tell you about.  It’s classified, patent pending, very hush-hush that short of thing.”

Hatter feels a vague sort of unease come through him and heeds his instincts.  “We should get off this beach before we get spotted.” Alice looks like she is going to say something and he quickly puts a finger on her lips. “Alice.  _Please_ let me take you back to the Kingdom.  We can talk there safer.”

 Alice looks in his eyes, realizing that just as she needed to break down, Hatter needs some time to come to grips that she is here safe with him.  She nods and they turn to help Charlie gather his armor.  They are taken aback when they realize he is fully dressed and is waiting on them. “How _does_ he do that?” Hatter mutters.

Charlie turns and starts to lead the way off the beach telling Hatter, “The horses are this way, Harbinger.”

Hatter just had to ask, “Horses?”

Charlie answers his question, “Yes, Arthur and Guinevere found me, and are waiting patiently.”

Hatter shakes his head.  Either Wonderland has a hand in that, or Charlie has some very talented horses. Thinking more on it, Hatter thinks it must be a combination of both.

Hatter and Alice follow Charlie.

Once they get to the horses, Hatter realizes the extra saddle pad is still in place.  But he has had enough of Alice being behind him.  He is still very aware of how close she had been to having a bullet in her due to her being behind him on the pink flamingos. Hatter decides that he has had enough of Alice being in danger.  He motions for her to get on.

She looks back at him questioning him, “Hatter?”

Hatter explains as he adjusts the stirrup to accommodate her height, “Go ahead and get in the saddle.  I will be behind you and will hold you in place and direct Guinevere.”

Alice looks at the horse and back at Hatter.  “Why are you riding behind me?” She was looking forward to riding behind him and resting her head on him.

 He grins at her and replies, “Do I need a reason to want to hold a pretty girl in a very wet dress in my arms?”

She smiles back remembering the line from when they had first met.

He helps her mount the horse and then swings up effortlessly behind her.  Hatter puts his arms around her and murmurs in her ear, “You know if you are tired, you can lean back against me…”

Alice looks at him smiling and asks, “Are you going to repeat all your lines?”  But, inside, she is melting.  His suggestion will make it possible for her not to only get some rest, but she will also get to have his arms around her.

He smirks at her.  “Well, this time you might react better to them, so yeah!”

She laughs and leans into him. He tightens his arms and then kicks Guinevere into following Charlie. They ride behind Charlie relaxing in the moment, enjoying being together without something happening.

Alice thinks drowsily about how it will be nice to fall asleep in Hatter’s arms.  Then she sits up realizing what has been bothering her, “Hatter!  Mad March knows how to get in the Kingdom!”  And will be gunning for Hatter!

Hatter straightens in fear for Alice, then feels Wonderland and the Kingdom murmur to him that they will be safe this time, “Alice, I can’t tell you how I know, but trust me.  We will be safe.  Relax and see if you can get some sleep.  I didn’t tell you, but you were up all last night.  You spent an entire day and night in the casino.”

Alice looks back at him in shock. So long?  No wonder she is exhausted and drowsy.  She leans back into him, and he takes one arm and wraps it around her.  “I’ve got you Alice, sleep.”  Alice relaxes in his arms and she slowly falls asleep to the sound of the leather creaking, feeling the horse rocking and Hatter’s arms around her. She was safe and loved.

* * *

Hatter looks down and smiles.  He keeps staring at her, unable to keep his eyes off her.  She is so beautiful.  He looks up briefly, seeing Charlie looking back at him, and nod.  There will be nothing to wake Alice.

He realizes that things need to come to a head.  After what the Queen has done to Alice, he realizes that it is time to end this.  He sighs and whispers, “What I wouldn’t do for a friend from home.”

“You rang?”  Hatter looks up ready to defend Alice then to his shock; he observes a pair of turquoise eyes looking back at him. Recognizing them, he hurriedly glances at Charlie, and sees that he is still up ahead singing softly to himself. Then he looks down at his Alice making sure she is asleep.

“Chess…” He breathes.  “What are you doing here?”

Chess blinks at him and replies in his lazy voice, “You don’t think we would let you be without any supervision?”  Chess becomes fully corporeal and then evaporates back out to his eyes. “Besides, Absolem tells me to tell you that you are right, and the time is now, he is quite insistent about it really.”  Chess opens his eyes fully and tries to wheedle him, “Do you know what he is talking about, David?  He is being so very secretive.”

Hatter blanches at his given name.  He doesn’t like it, but all of his friends uses it back home.  And then he realizes why Absolem is being so secretive.  “Chess, if I tell you, I would be breaking a promise.  Do you really want me to do that?”

The Cheshire Cat blanches, and hurriedly tells him, “No!  Plus if your father found out I did that, I would become a new hat in his collection.  Not to mention your mother…”

Chess then notices the sleeping woman in Hatter’s arms.  “Hmm and whom is thissss?”

Hatter tightens his arms around his Alice. He knows Chess won’t hurt Alice, but he can’t help it.  He just got her back.

 Chess catches the action and looks quickly into Hatter’s face.  “Oh, my.  You’ve gone and done it now haven’t you?  Fell in love.” He peers at her and sees the Glow on her arm. “And an Oyster!  Well, you are your father’s son aren’t you?”  Chess looks up and almost becomes fully corporeal on the look he sees in Hatter’s face.  He needs to get back and let Absolem know in case this changes their plans!

Hatter takes a second to calm himself.  He _did_ ask for a friend.  “Chess… please.  Let me tell them on my own…”  He really just needs some time with Alice.  When they deal with all of this with the Queen, it will be time for his parents to meet Alice.  Or if things become too dangerous, he will send her to them to keep her safe.

The Cheshire Cat looks at him and softly tells him.  “They would be happy for you, David.”

Hatter nods and tells him, “I have no doubt.  But I need some time.  Tell Absolem that I understand and will get started.”

Chess nods and starts to fade out.  Then his full head becomes corporeal and he says, “I almost forgot.  Absolem also says that the father IS alive.  I hope you know what that means since I could have told you that your father is fine…”

Hatter looks at him shocked.  Alice’s father is alive?  This must be something important if Absolem is letting him know.  “Thank you, Chess.  I think that is the final piece I may need.  Will you bring them when I call?”  He will need his parents and Mirana if they managed to depose the Queen of Hearts.  Mirana alone will be needed to calm everyone.

Chess nods and disappears.

Hatter sighs, already missing his boyhood friend.  Then he feels a weight around his shoulders and a voice telling him, “Be safe, David.  I would be most terribly aggrieved if something should happen to you.  Call for me if you have need of me.” The weight from his shoulders lessens and disappears.


	12. Love is our Resistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally don’t do this, but a very special artist let me use the above pic. Her name is Everlite on DaviantArt. Thanks for the inspiration! Now back to the story!______________________________________________________
> 
> Also, there is a lemon in this chapter….

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/fallen_beauty_by_everlite.jpg)

 

Hatter tries to think of a way to jump start the Resistance.  The problem is that he is not high on the food chain and is unaware of what is being planned.  Or not being planned.  So he has to strategize what he can do.

And to be truthful, he really doesn’t want to think of a plan at this time.  He wants to take some time and enjoy having Alice with him safe.  He looks down at her sleeping in his arms.  ‘ _Of course, it would be AN Alice.  And she will be the one to save them.’_   What is with his fa and him?  They both seem to fall in love with Alices that are meant to save their world. Hopefully this time, there will be no slaying involved.  He doesn’t think that he can stay as sane as his fa did with his mum facing the Jabberwocky, if his Alice is in the same predicament.

Hatter looks around after a tingling feeling starts at the base of his neck.  He then realizes they must have entered the Kingdom of the Knights.  He wonders why he is feeling more and more of Wonderland, and especially of this particular Kingdom.  As he looks around, he notices the path is a little neater and better protected.  He shrugs accepting it as a Wonder of Wonderland.  He reluctantly realizes he needs to wake Alice, since they are coming up to the stable.  “Alice… luv, we are almost to the Manor.”

Alice is having a pleasant dream that involves Hatter, a nice wet Hatter and much less clothes.  Then she hears Hatter tell her, “Alice, luv, we are almost to the Manor.” She thinks ‘I _s the Manor another word for what they are doing?_   _Like_ _her world uses baseball metaphors to show how far along they are?’_ Then she feels him shaking her and murmuring to her that she needs to wake up and realizes it is not a dream.

She wakes up to see him grinning down at her.  “Alice, what does rounding the bases mean?”  She flushes, realizing she must have said something.  Her mom always loved to wake her up to hear what she will say this time.

Hatter’s grin turns wicked and he leans down and murmurs into her ear, “Hmmm… This may be something that we will want to discuss later and in private?”

Alice looks up at him and thinks for a second.  Then grins back at him, “Hmmm, do you think you can handle what it means, Hatter?”

Hatter looks shocked, then throws his head back, and laughs.  “I can see you are going to be a handful!”  Then his brown eyes turn smoldering, and he leans closer, “But I can handle _anything_ you want to tell me, do to me, or have me do to you.”

Alice’s heart beats faster, she can feel a slow burn of lust start, and a Butterfly Party in her stomach is going on.  She stares at him and concedes that he has won that exchange.

Hatter dismounts the horse, turns, and helps her down.  She is still wobbly and wonders how it never affects him when they ride.  Is this something that she will be able to do also once she has ridden for awhile?  ‘ _Hmm, getting ahead of yourself, Alice.  Are you thinking of staying here?  But, what of your mother?’_   She dismisses the thought for now.  But, she knows that unless something changes drastically, she will need to figure out what to do about her mother. Since, she doesn’t think she wants to leave Wonderland, and more importantly Hatter.

Hatter looks down at her and watches, as her thoughts fly across her face.  He wonders what has her so deep in thought and hopes that it has something to do with him.  He pulls her in for a hug, and asks her softly, if she can make it to the bench, or should he help her out.

Alice holds him tight and then discloses to him, “I should be able to make it.  Just…hurry.”  She smiles at him and walks slowly over to the bench to wait for him.

Hatter watches to make sure she makes it and follows her advice to hurry.  Charlie and he rub the horses down after unsaddling them and then leave them some feed.  He turns around to see Alice sitting on the bench with her legs crossed, her head on her hands, watching him.  He smiles and walks up to her.

Alice is watching Hatter and notices how he moves.  She wonders if all Wonderland males just know how to move or is it just him.  Jack had also that confidence when he walked.  But never the swagger that Hatter has.  She smiles as he comes up to her and holds out his hand.  She puts her hand in his.

Hatter pulls her up, and tells Charlie, “We will be back in a little while, Charlie!”  He puts his arm around her waist and takes her in a different direction than the Manor.  He leads the way confidently and Alice wonders if he knows where he is going.  She leans on him as they walk, and he looks down at her, enjoying the quiet time, before the storm he knows to be coming.

He takes her to a little pool that is surrounded by trees.  Once they make it through the foliage he stops and turns to her.

Alice looks up at him, and then looks around, noticing that whatever works on the trails into this place worked here also, as there is no break in the trees.

“Alice.  We can be alone for a little while here.  We need to talk, luv.”  Hatter looks down at her.  She looks so beautiful there in the fading sunlight.  He can’t help himself and kisses her.  He feels her arms wrap themselves around his neck tightly and start playing with the hair there.  He realizes this is more important to them than anything else.  They can deal with that later.  Right now they need to confirm to each that they are both safe and alive.

Hatter deepens the kiss, demanding again her mouth open to him.  He growls as she opens herself to him, surrendering completely.   As he claims her mouth, he can feel her matching his passion, moaning a little.  That little moan shot through his body, making him pull her tighter to him.  They break the kiss, as they often do gasping, but Hatter can’t stop kissing her, tasting her.  He kisses down her neck and then back up to her jaw line in a trail of lazy passionate kisses ending at her ear.  “Alice… Luv, if you keep making those noises…   I don’t know if I will be able to stop.”  And then he nibbles at her ear.

Alice moans.  Oh, my… he is turning her legs into jelly.  If this is wrong, she didn’t want to be right.  She has been wanting this since the beach, but at the same time, her emotions had been all over the place.  But here, now, she replies huskily, “Hatter, who says I wanted to stop?”

Hatter pauses, looking her in eyes, as if to confirm that she is being serious, and understands what he is telling her.  “I don’t want you regretting this later.”  He couldn’t take it if she ever regrets them being together.  He knows he loves her, only her.  She is all he wants, and he has already proven he will always come for her, no matter what. What they have is more than he has ever dreamed of having, and if waiting will make Alice feel better, he will wait until the end of time.

Alice stares at him and softly replies, “I will never regret anything with you Hatter, except the time we spend apart.”  She loves this man in front of her with every fiber of her being.  She realizes that it didn’t matter what happens next, she wants to be with Hatter.  But, if his earlier actions were any indication, and she believed they were all the clues that are needed, they will always be together.  Alice really wants this, she needs this.

Hatter groans, and leans down to kiss her passionately, and possessively. Alice will be his in every single way he can make her.

Alice’s hands go to his shoulders, and ease off his coat.  She wants to feel his silk clad upper body. She has wanted to caress this since she has seen him in the Tea Shoppe, but has denied herself.

Realizing what she is doing, he helps her all the while he kissing her wherever he can reach. Hatter always returns to her mouth, he was not done possessing that yet.  To be realistic, he will never be done, not in this lifetime or any lifetimes, Wonderlands or her worlds.

His hands are sliding down her body hungrily, as he breaks the kiss to trail kisses down her neck, noticing where she moans and storing the information for later.

Alice’s hands are all over him; she undoes his tie, and leaves a burning feeling on his skin from where she touches him.  As she removes the tie, she drops it on the ground, and she pulls his shirt from his pants, finding out quickly that she needed more; she requires the feel of his skin.

Hatter grabs her hands before she can reach under his shirt, he is wanting to see, touch, taste, and feel more of her before they go any farther.  He wants to relish this, their first time.  He is learning what his Alice likes, and while he is sure that he will need to attend that school for the rest of their lives, he wants to find out as much as possible.  He wants to not only make love to her; he wishes to make sure his love is pleased.

When he releases them, she puts her hands back on his neck after taking his hat off.  She runs her hands through his hair.  Her touch is light and delicate and is driving him mad; did she know what she is doing to him?

Alice couldn’t get a thought through her head if her life had depended upon it and she barely knows what she is doing.  Never has she been so aroused and they haven’t really started to do anything!  But, Hatter definitely can use his tongue and mouth for more than getting himself out of tight areas.  Somehow he is finding stimulation points on her body that she has never known before.  She can hardly stand up!

Hatter can’t get enough of her taste, her smell, the way she feels under his hands.  He reaches back, pulling the zipper to her dress down.  He has to taste more of her.  Hatter pulls back, making sure again that she is fine with this.  What he sees on her face makes him harder than he is.  Her eyes are heavy with lust and her face… she looks back at him, and helps shrug her dress off, then steps out of it and her boots.  He gasps at the sight of all that creamy skin before him exposed with only a few scraps of cloth covering her.  “Alice, my Alice, so beautiful.”

Alice blushes and then arches her eyebrow at him, as she murmurs to him, “Hmmmm… I think you are overdressed, my love.”  She reaches up to unbutton his shirt, hoping this time he will not deny her; she is burning with the need to feel his skin under her hands.

He watches her, as she slowly undoes the buttons, looking at him shyly.  His Alice, shy?  The thought is arousing to him.  He never thought his strong Alice will be shy.  She has finished unbuttoning his shirt, but has a frown on her face.  Hatter looks down, trying to see what is wrong, and realizes he still has the bullet proof vest on.  He quickly realizes she has no idea how to get it off, so he helps her out, removing both his shirt and vest.

Alice smiles possessively as she runs her hands over his body. It is not overly muscled, but he definitely had tone and, oh yes! Washboard abs…

Hatter gasps, as her hands trail down his chest, and flutter around his waist. He can see her look on her face, and is sends shivers of lust through him.  There is no doubt in his mind that she wants him as he does her.

 He pulls her roughly to him and kisses her. He notices he doesn’t even need to ask for entrance, she willingly gives it him. Hatter begins to take in how badly he desires her, it has become so encompassing; nothing exists for him but the two of them.  His hands travel up her back to the clasp from her bra undoing it with a simple flick of his clever fingers.  Without stopping, he picks her up, and lays her on the grass at the edge of the pool. He gazes at her, his eyes darkened with the desire, and love in them evident as he removes her bra.

Hatter takes in the sheer beauty that is his Alice as she lays there exposed on the grass with the dying light making her skin glow. Her nipples are already pebbled.  He leans down and kisses her gently before moving slowly down to her breasts hitting those spots that he has noted before that made her gasp.

 As he leaves a trail of kisses burning on her skin, he continues down between her breasts then down to her stomach.  He glances up at her, wryly grins at her as she lays there gasping under him.  He lowers his head back to what he was doing, licking a circle around her belly button.  He reaches one hand up to her breast gently massaging it, loving how it fit his hand perfectly.  He moves his fingers to take her nipple between them and gently rolls it. She moans loudly as he moves back up her body, leaving a trail of open kisses, tasting her.  Hatter leans up, and watching her face, takes the other nipple in his mouth.  He lathes it with his talented tongue, pulling it with his teeth then soothing it. He repeats this a few times then pulls back and blows on it.  Her reaction is immediate, and gratifying to him, she bucks her hips up to him in obvious pleasure.   He huskily tells her, “Not yet my luv…”

Alice can’t believe it.  He is playing her body like it is a well tuned instrument that is made for him and him alone.  She can feel the lust, desire, and pure wanton want, pooling in her stomach and the fire between her legs.  She needs him, all of him…  She wants to be his and for him to be hers in every way.  She knows this could be considered wrong with them knowing each other for such a short time, but she doesn’t care. She knows at that moment that she is irrevocably in love with Hatter.  There will be no going back, no games played between the two of them.  Hatter is it for her.  He is the one for her, and she will do whatever it takes to be with this man, even staying in this world.  This, this lovemaking, is just an affirmation of their feelings towards each other.

Hatter loves Alice and her body.  He pours out his feelings in every kiss, touch, and caress he does.  He can’t stop himself and doesn’t want to.  Hatter sees no reason why _not_  show this remarkable woman how he cares for her.  He also burns with a desire to make her, his.  He moves his hands back down her body, and removes her panties and tights slowly down her legs.  He can smell her arousal and it inflames him.  He moves to her other breast, while moving her legs slightly apart to be better able to stroke her.  He hears her start to pant out his name. He grins, and goes back to assaulting her breasts with his mouth, moving his hand until he finds her opening, and pushes his two fingers in.  Hatter can’t help himself and moans in pleasure when he finds that she is wet and tight around his fingers.  He moves from her breast up to her mouth, as he pumps his fingers in and out of her, using his thumb to brush her clit every once in a while.  He swallows her moans as he kisses her, searching for her g-spot.   He knows he has reached it when she bucks up her hips. Wanting his woman to come first before they do anything else, he goes faster, using his thumb more often to rub circles on her clit.  She throws her head back and he feels her tighten around his fingers.  He watches as she comes not able to take his eyes off the sight of his love, coming undone because of him.

As she comes down, she looks up at him.  He lays there with a satisfied smirk on his face.  He removes his fingers from her, bringing them to his mouth.  Hatter licks them clean as he watches her and tells her softly, “You taste so good, Alice.”

 Alice never thought that after that last orgasm, he could turn her on even more.  She licks her lips, reaching out to her man, and pulls him down to her, kissing him.  She can taste herself on his mouth and moans.  She needs him now!  She reaches down with her other hand and undo’s his pants.  She feels him spring free.  Her hand goes to cup him and feels him covered in his silk boxers. She break off the kiss to flip him over, and with a look goes down on him, kissing and nipping her way.  She follows his happy trail to the waistband of his black boxers.  Looking up, Alice meets his heavy eyed gaze, his eyes are almost black with his lust and desire for her.

Hatter lifts his hips up in answer to her look, and she pulls down his pants and boxers together.  He makes an odd movement and she realizes he has kicked off his shoes in order to help her out.  She looks back at his cock and is a little taken aback at how large he is.  She feels herself grow even more aroused and finds herself wanting to taste him.  She never understood why her girlfriends talk about it as something they like to do.  But at this time, she understands.  She looks up at him, licks her lips again, and takes him into her hand, her thumb spreading the bead of cum around the head.  He moans and she wants to hear that again.  There is something so sexy about Hatter surrendering.  She stares into his eyes as she comes down and covers his head with her mouth.

The resulting moan and his gasped out words, “Oh god, Alice…my love…” make it more than worth it.  Hatter throws back his head, as she starts to lick her way up and down his cock, treating it as her personal lollipop. She takes him as deep as she can, hollowing her cheeks to make it more enjoyable for him.  Wrapping one hand around where she cannot take him, she pumps her hand in conjunction with her movements of her head.  Soon he is thrusting his hips towards her.

Hatter needs to stop her.  He doesn’t want to come this way; he really needs to be inside her this first time.  He reaches down and pulls her gently from him as he gently tells her, “I want to be inside you Alice.”  He pulls her up to him and turns them over. He looks at her below him, and softly says as he stares into her eyes, his love present in his own brown eyes, “I love you, Alice Hamilton, so very much.”

Alice sighs in pleasure and replies to him as he caresses her, “I love you too, Hatter.”  She wraps her legs around him and can feel him at her entrance.  So close!! She tries to encourage him, but he kisses her. “Alice… love…”  She can’t take it… She begs him, “Hatter PLEASE!!”

He smiles hearing how badly she wants him and watches her face as he enters her.  They both moan at the pure pleasure they feel when he slides home.

“Hatter…” she moans as he stays in position, letting her adjust to him.  He kisses her, trailing kisses down to her neck and back up as he waits.  He feels her relax, then moves her hips.  He takes that as an invitation to start thrusting out and back in slowly in her.   He stares into her eyes, wanting to watch her enjoyment, as he groaned in pleasure of feeling her tight wet walls caressing his cock.  She feels heavenly to him, perfect.

Alice concludes that Hatter is trying to kill her in pleasure.  He is torturing her!  But at the same time, it feels exquisite.  She tries to hurry him, but he takes his time, claiming her in every way he can as his.  She can feel her insides clench and then the fire that he had ignited earlier in her, flares again, sending sparks through her body, and without being aware of it, Alice cries out his name.

Hatter feels her coming all around him and fights to not to come himself yet.  He quite enjoys watching Alice coming.  And he wants to see it again.  He keeps up the pace watching her.

Alice can’t believe him. She stares up at him once she can register the world again.  His face is concentrating on hers; she can see the sweat beading on his body with the effort he putting out for her benefit.   Most men can’t last as long as he is… and, oh God, _how_ he is making her feel.  She can barely register the pleasure he is directly responsible for causing, it is overwhelming her body.  She has never felt this way before when she has had sex, but then, no man before was Hatter.  She has never loved any of the men before with the passion she feels for this man.  But she wants him to lose control as she is starting to do again.  She bucks into him. “Please…  Hatter, faster!”  She can see his control slipping as she wraps her legs around him higher.

 Hatter has been fighting his own pleasure up until this time, but when she shifted her legs higher on him; he was able to go so much deeper in now.  He moans, he can feel her wrapped all around him and can’t help himself.  He starts to move faster.  He can feel his balls tightening and reaches between them to her clit and starts rubbing it.  He is going to come with her!

Alice can feel the pressure building but she is trying to hold on, she wants him to come with her.

Hatter can feel him getting close and orders her, “Alice, luv.  Come with me!”

That is all it took and they both come together in an explosion that was unlike any orgasm they have ever had.  It felt as though time itself has stopped for them both.

Hatter keeps up a slow movement, letting them both ride out the bliss that they are feeling. As he slows down, he looks down at her, and kisses her gently.  He gazes into her eyes lovingly.  She was his, he was hers.  There was no going back for either of them.

 Alice looks up at him, and repeats what she has admitted to them both earlier, “I love you.”

 Hatter smiles at her, his heart feeling light, “I love you too Alice… MY Alice…”

In answer to that, she reaches up, and pulls him closure to her, telling him in his ear, “My Hatter.”

He sighs happily.  Knowing that if he didn’t they will never talk tonight; he pulls out of her to lie on his side.  He draws her closer to him, not wanting to be any farther from her than they absolutely have to be, and watches her. “You’re so beautiful Alice.  And you know you _ARE_ mine now.  No one will ever take you away from me.”  He brushes her hair out her face so gently.

Alice exhales in contentment, and tells him, “I know.   And you are mine as well.”  Nothing more needs to be said.  They are each others, from now until the end of time.  Both of them realize the significance of what they just did; seal their love to each other permanently.

Hatter smiles and kisses her softly.  He knows they don’t have much more time before Charlie gets worried.  “Alice.  While I would love nothing more than staying here, with you, for the rest of our lives, we got to get moving.  Charlie will come looking for us and be worried when he can’t find us.” He caresses her face as he talks to her, his face tender.  “Plus, on the way to the Kingdom I found out some news.”

Alice relaxes with his ministrations and shows of affection.  Letting herself exist in the moment, not worrying about the future.  She knows that it will contain Hatter and her no matter what.  But she is curious about how and when he found out news on the ride here.  It must have been when she was asleep.  She looks at him curious.

Hatter has seen the look on her face enough times in the last three days to be able to tell what it is and tells her in the same soft voice that holds a note of unease, “You remember my secrets, luv,”  She frowns for a second and then nods, “Well, this is part of them.  I didn’t expect to hear from this secret, but someone has stepped forward to help us out.”

Alice is worried.  Hatter has his secrets, while he has promised her that he will not only tell her about these secrets as soon as he can, but will keep them from interfering with them.  Now these past promises are actively making a choice to come to him.  What do they want of him and why him?  “Hatter.  What is this going to mean about us?”

Hatter looks at her, and frowns, “Do you trust me, when I say that nothing,” He cups her face gently to make his point, “ _nothing_ , will come between us?”  He drops his hand from her face in pain.  He thought they had solved all their trust issues.  Does she not understand how it hurts him to keep this all from her?  How much he hates it with every part of his being?

Alice looks up at him, realizing that she has hurt him, cups his face between her hands, “Hatter, I trust you completely.  I _know_  you will allow nothing to come between us.  But, we saw what happened two days ago.  Outside events came in between us.  Something we cannot control.  I do not doubt that you will come after me.  If I ever do, all I need to think of are the last couple of days, and how many times you have rescued me.  I also know that I would come for you.  But, there are others that will work to separate us.  I am worried this may be the case in this situation.”  She stares into his brown eyes hoping that he understands.  She then tells him softly, “Hatter, in case you didn’t hear, I love you.  I would die for you.  I know I have loved you for awhile.  And I am sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”  She leans forward and he meets her in a gentle, loving kiss.

Hatter pulls back just to tell her, “I love you, too.” and kisses her again, his lips gentle on hers.  He leans back over her, holding her to him with one arm.  He sighs and informs her, “Alice… I want so badly to tell you everything.  But I promised not to tell anyone.” He closes his eyes, wishing there was a way he could tell her something, anything. Alice is everything to him and this is truly causing physical pain to keep anything from her.  The sooner that he can take care of the Queen, the sooner he and Alice can start their lives together.

Hatter tries to relay this to his Alice that nothing to him is more important than she is, “I will try my damndest to not let anything come between us.” He opens his eyes to gaze into her eyes. “Alice, you are mine.  Any other promises or actions we take are just icing on the cake.  In every sense of the word you are mine and I am yours.  And it is painful for me to keep these secrets from you with that in mind.  But, that is why I told you about them right away, and why I am trying to tell you what happened.  I don’t want to keep anything from you.  Trust me, when I say I will tell you everything as soon as I can.  I will also do whatever is needed to make you safe and mine in everyone else’s eyes.”

Hatter then closes his eyes again; not wanting to see her pain, knowing what he is going to tell her is going to make her upset.  “Alice, my… source tells me that I am wrong.  Somehow your father is alive.”  He opens his eyes, unable to not watch what is going on with her, facing the pain that he may cause with his words.

Alice becomes very still under him.  She then very carefully asks, “How sure are you of your source?”

Hatter answers, “So very, very sure, luv.  If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t tell you this until I had confirmed, then double made sure.  And even then I probably would have triple checked.”  His voice gentles, “I promised to keep you safe.  Your emotions and sanity is part of that.”  He kisses her anxiously and waits for her to come back to him.

Alice thinks about it all.  Jack has not lied about her father.  But, did this mean she trusts him?  No.  Hatter is sure of his source.  Did she trust him?  Yes.  So therefore since, he trusts this source so much, she will need to trust it also.  She looks up at him and knows he is waiting on her answer. “So how do we find out where he is?”

Hatter sighs in relief, thanking the Gods.  He smiles down at her and realizes something very interesting, now that he is no longer worried about her.  He looks at her and smirks.  “Well luv, first we need to get dressed or we may just have….” And he kisses her mouth sensuously, “a “ and nuzzling her on her neck, “repeat” and leaves open mouth kisses  on the hollow of her neck “of” and then his lips caress the tops of her breasts, “earlier.”  He nips with his teeth then soothes the marks he leaves with his tongue, as he moves towards her nipples on a clock wise motion.

Alice sighs in pleasure and is about to make a remark back when they hear Charlie calling for them.

Hatter groans, and leans his head against her chest, “That man has the worst timing in the world.” Knowing the Knight will not stop until he finds one of them, Hatter sighs.  Leaning up, he kisses her on the lips, murmuring, “I will get dressed and take care of him.  Afterwards luv, I will come back to you to escort you back to camp.  Please remain here until then.” He grins down at her. “We will finish talking later and as for the rest…” his grin turns into a smirk, “We will see what we can do.” Hatter slowly admires her body below him then groans at the reaction his body has.  He then rolls himself into the water beside them.

Alice gasps as some of the icy water hit her. “Hatter!”  She turns over to see him surface and then grin at her.

Hatter moves to the side of the pond and raises himself out of it, the water sheeting over his lean body.  He walks over to where their clothes are and gets dressed.

Alice leans back and enjoys the show of watching her man dressing.  This moment in time makes her happy that Hatter is all hers. She loves him, his mind, soul and right now, his body.

Hatter looks over his shoulder after he gets his pants on and sees that she is watching him.  He puts on his shirt, buttoning it quickly, leaving the shirt loose.  He gathers her clothes and brings them to her.  He drops down to one knee, kissing her softly, and looks at her, tells her softly, “I love you.”  He then picks up his bullet proof vest and retrieves his hat from the pond (where it must have fallen) and carries them with him.

Alice can almost see the trees moving out his way and back after he gets past them… _Wonderland!_   She will have a lot to learn about this place.

Alice hurries up and gets dressed, leaving her tights off.  She walks around the perimeter of the little oasis, not finding any exits.  She was not serious about escaping, content in waiting for Hatter.  She snorts to herself, realizing that this is the first time in her life that she is willing to wait on a man.  She was just curious if the trees were really not going to let her out until Hatter returns for her.  Alice heads to the pond, removing her boots again to soak her feet in the pond.  She feels, like she is walking on air.  She has a man that loves her and she loves him back.

Hatter leaves feeling like he has drunk a heady batch of unfiltered Tea.  But, none of what he is feeling is fake, which makes it more potent and more meaningful to him.  His Alice loves him.

Unable to hold his pure joy inside, Hatter is grinning when he finds Charlie, “Charlie!  Good evening!”

Charlie is shocked at Hatter’s exuberance and is unable to say anything. He has never seen Hatter looking so happy.

Hatter continues to tell Charlie, “Alice is taking advantage of down time.  We heard you calling for us and I told her I would let you know that we were fine.  If you don’t mind, I will go escort her to the Manor as soon as she is ready.”

Charlie looks at him and knows something significant has happened.  “Is Just Alice okay?”

Hatter smiles to himself and tells Charlie truthfully, “She is better than okay.  We talked and everything is… fine.”  ‘ _Better than fine.  Alice is mine.  And the best thing is?  I am hers.’_


	13. There is Something About The Love

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/oasis.jpg)

Hatter is whistling as he goes back to his Alice.  He is mightily pleased with himself, but then again, what man isn’t, when their girl declares their love to you.  Not only while you are making love to her, but then proceeds to make sure that you understand afterwards, that it wasn’t just said in the heat of the moment?  And if Charlie hadn’t interrupted…

Hatter _will_  follow through on his promise to her.  Hatter will marry her once they have accomplished what needs to be done.  But, in his mind, it isn’t necessary.  Alice is his, he is hers, and if anyone thinks otherwise, they will have to go through the other, and may the Gods help them.   Hatter cannot believe his luck that Ratty had brought her to him. His life, his whole world changed when she walked into his Tea Shoppe. Then a flash of what could of happened if Ratty hadn’t brought Alice to him, Hatter couldn’t help it and shudders.

Hatter walks back through the trail in the trees and sees Alice sitting at the edge of their pool, with her lovely legs in it.  He can’t help but feel the love and possession he has for her. Knowing she feels the same for him still amazes him.  Hatter continues up to her, dropping his body down, curling around her.

“I told Charlie we will be along soon and that we still have some things to talk about.”  As he speaks, he trails his hands down her arms.  Hatter can’t resist her skin. He leans forward, and kisses her arms, moving slowly up her body, savoring her taste until he ends up at her lips.  Hatter smirks when he hears her breath coming faster and then he kisses her softly.  He leans back and pulls Alice against him.  She sighs as she relaxes against him.  Hatter watches the water and the stars reflected in there for a little bit, completely at ease with her in his arms.

“Hatter?”  Alice cannot believe how he evokes such passion in her then calms her down.  He makes this time together into something beautiful and loving.  But, she can tell he is trying to decide something, and that he doesn’t know what to do. She is hoping that he remembers that he can talk with her.

Hatter looks down, letting his lips caress hers softly.  He cannot get enough of her.  But he remembers what she is asking him, and tells her, “Alice.  What we need to do to finish all of this, conflicts with what I want to do now.  Being here with you like this, but I’m worried, because we need to get moving on finding how your father is still alive, and seeing if we can topple the Queen.”  He closes his eyes knowing that whatever the plan is, Alice will be in danger.  But, Hatter knows from what Absolem has relayed through Chessur that she will need to be.  But, with his promise, he’d just have to do whatever it takes to make sure she is as safe as he can make her.

Alice watches him having an internal argument.  “Hatter, whatever is bothering you, can you tell me?  Or is it one of those secrets?”  She can’t wait until they can get past these secrets.  Even though she knows about them, they are still hidden from her.  The restrictions have hurt them both so much lately.

Hatter thinks about it.  Is there a way he can tell her, but not tell her?  He doesn’t know, but he knows that Alice can help him plan.  “Alice.  I will try.  Mostly, it’s how can we do all that we need to do, _and_  keep you safe?  There are people out there that would hurt you, to hurt me.  There are others that if they knew who you really are, would hurt me, to hurt you.   I can’t think of a way to keep you safe.  I made a promise to you and I can’t seem to be able to find a way around it.”

Alice thinks about it, her mind whirling away furiously as it commonly does in these types of situations.  Something pops up and she clarifies, “Hatter, let me see if I understand.  We need to get moving and make some things happen.  To do this, we may both be breaking our promises to keep each other safe.  Do I have the first issue outlined correctly?”

Hatter looks at her, trying to figure out what she is doing.  But he answers her question, “Yes.  That’s one of my concerns. Alice, I don’t think-”

She puts a finger on his lips and asks, “When you make a promise, does the magic, or whatever it is that enforces the promises, insist on the exact words, or the intent of the promise?”

Hatter drops his mouth open in shock.  With that simple question, it throws what she is trying to clarify into perspective.  “The intent, it’s definitely the intent.”

Alice looks up at him and asks, “Do you _intend_ to put me in danger, or do everything you can think of to keep me safe?  Because I promise you, I will do everything I can do, to try to keep you safe!”

Hatter understands.  He sighs, agreeing with her.

Alice continues, “The next thing is you’re concerned with, is that if someone found out what we mean to each other, they may try to hurt the other, to hurt us?  That one is easy to solve, but hard to do.  We need to keep our relationship from them.”  She then turns to Hatter, beseeching him to come up with something else, “I don’t know if I can do that, Hatter.  One, I am a _terrible_ actress.  And two, I don’t _want_ to!  I spent too much time apart from you… I-”

Hatter covers her mouth with his in a desperate kiss. He knows what she is saying and he agrees with her on both accounts.  He has just won her love. Hatter wants to be normal, basking in their devotion, and live in the moment with her.  With what he knows, he isn’t sure that normal will _ever_  be a possibility for them.  Which makes all this, and any future time they spend together, even more important.  But, to have that chance, to be able to dream of a future with each other, they need to do this.  Hatter breathes out slowly, leaning his head down to hers, using her close proximity to calm himself.

“Tomorrow will be soon enough for us to start that, luv.  But, if we want a future together, we will need to do what we can.  As long as they don’t know how much we care for each other, we should be ok.  They may use the other to trap us, but hopefully not to hurt.” He wraps his arms around her, and holds her against him, rubbing soothing circles on her arm with one hand.  They stay that way for a little bit until Hatter tells her that they need to go, Charlie has dinner ready.   He kisses her again and then jumps to his feet holding out his hand to help her up.  He waits as she puts back on her boots.  When she is ready, he puts his arm around her waist as they walk to the trees.

As the path emerges Alice asks him “Hatter, how is it you know about this place, and why wouldn’t the trees let me out?”

Hatter answers her honestly “I can’t explain it.  I just knew about it when I wanted some time alone with you, safe from everyone.  I think I have a suspicion, but it has to do with those secrets.  But, it’s just a suspicion.”  He looks down and tells her, “Wonderland is alive, Alice.  None of us know when it will decide to interfere.  The Queen of Hearts doesn’t like to remember it and therefore neither does the court.  Most of the City is unaware of it as well.  But, there are those of us that _are_ aware of it.  My family has a special connection to Wonderland.  I can’t say anything more than that, but maybe that is what is happening.”  What he tells her is the truth.  His fa’s side of the family is very close to Wonderland.   But his mum is one of Wonderland’s Champions and Queens.  There are not many Queens crowned by the land itself, so his connection is through both parents, and he has no idea what that will mean.   He looks at Alice and wonders when Wonderland will make itself known to her.

Alice is puzzled, but with the magic and things she has seen so far, she can believe that the land itself is alive.  She knows that after her questions from before that Hatter is now trying to push the limits of his promises to try to give her information.  He really doesn’t like that he cannot tell her what they are and it bothers him, _especially_  when she is worried.

They walk to the Manor relishing the time they have to be like this, knowing it will have to end soon.

Alice then realizes… “Hatter?  What about Charlie?”  Her heart stops, what about the old Knight, will they have to hide it all from him?

Hatter frowns down at her, “What about Charlie?”  He is unsure what is making her upset about Charlie.

 “Do we need to hide us from him?”  Alice asks.

Hatter thinks for a second and then tells her, “He already knows Alice.  We will need to trust him.”  He answers her honestly.  The old Knight has the ability to see through any subterfuge they try to do to hide their relationship.  Plus Hatter feels that it will hurt Charlie’s feelings if they try to hide their relationship from him.  Charlie honestly cares for the two of them.

Alice can smell the barbequed Borogrove and her stomach rumbles.

Hatter laughs, leaning down to her ear to comment, “Did our activities earlier make you hungry, luv?”

Alice looks up at him and laughs.  “Maybe.” Alice cannot explain to anyone how he makes her feel so free and happy.  She loves Hatter, and he loves her.  That would have to be the answer.

Charlie turns around, and observing them, he sees Hatter and Alice laughing at each other, staring into each other eyes.  He realizes that they have stopped playing games and have admitted how they feel for each other.  Charlie can tell with how they act and move around each other, that they are more relaxed.  The two of them know the other will be there if there is something wrong.  They are a couple in for the long haul, and it is clear that the pair knows it, intimately.   He is happy his young charges are together as they are meant to be.

Hatter and Alice look down to see Charlie smiling at them.  “Come on down, Harbinger and Just Alice!  There is plenty here for you!”

Alice looks up at Hatter raising an eyebrow and asks, “Harbinger?”

Hatter shrugs. “He called me that when we are coming to get you and I guess it stuck.”

Alice slowly grins, “It fits you know…”

Hatter growls at her playfully and tells her, “Come on, Just Alice of Legend.  Let’s eat.”  He jumps away from her elbow and jogs down the path laughing, with her running after him.

They eat, talking about nonsense, and just enjoying each other’s company.

 Charlie tells them some of the inventions he has created over the years and they are impressed.   But all good things must end, so thus is dinner, and the polite conversation ended.

Hatter mentions they need to come up with a plan.

Charlie realizes that this is mainly for the two of them.  He stands up, telling them not to worry; he will clean up later, and leaves.

Hatter sighs, pulling Alice closer to his side, running his hand up and down her arm.   He can’t stop touching her.  He barely can restrain himself from kissing her in front of Charlie, but he figures it will be a good idea to start holding back now.

Alice leans her head on his shoulder enjoying the peace.  But, knowing they need to plan, asks him, “How will we find my father?”

Hatter starts thinking about it, absently kissing the top of her head.  “I think we will need the Resistance to help.”

Alice groans.  “I met those guys already.” Thinking Hatter must be desperate to think of using them again.

Hatter sits there thinking, trying to figure how to explain it all to Alice.  Thank the Gods that he never promised to keep it all to himself.  He has managed that with a lot of forethought.

Hatter notices she is shivering and moves her to between his legs so that he can try to keep her warmer. He wraps his body around hers, using it to shield her from the light wind blowing.

  Turning his attention back to Alice’s question, he knows that they can go above Dodo.  “Alice, you have the ring.  Dodo is just one arm of the organization.  If we get to the top man, he’ll help us in return for the ring.  Right now, you’re a major player to everyone, you have the ring hidden, and no one knows where it is.”  Alice made to interrupt him, and he hurriedly put his finger on her mouth, giving her a look.  Her eyes widen and then she nods.  He doesn’t want anyone to know, that he knows where the ring is.  It is for her protection that no one knows that, since they will need to keep her alive to get to the Stone of Wonderland.  This is him making a plan to keep her safe.  And he knows she realizes it, when she continues the conversation.

Alice understands this is starting now.  She is a little sad but she understands.  This is what he needs to do for the promise.  So she thinks for a moment and asks, “You know the top man?”

Hatter is trying to think of everything that might go wrong, and answers without thinking, “Yes.” Then he realizes that this is Alice! “No.  Not exactly.”  He grins down at her as she chuckles.  “Nobody knows his true identity, but he goes by a code name ‘Caterpillar’.”  He wonders again if there is more to the Resistance since they are all using names from his part of Wonderland.  But, due to the lack of association, maybe people here thought those names are all legends.  He then grins, thinking how it will be for the people here to meet their namesakes!

Alice can feel him laughing, looking up at him, seeing the boyishness that she loves come through and wonders what he is thinking.  “Hatter?”

He looks down at her, still grinning, and answers his love, “I’ll tell you later.  And I think you’ll enjoy it.  It is part of the secret but, to tell you the truth, it is something that may be funny or very important.” He groans and rests his head on hers.  “Alice, with what you did earlier, you may make the association that I am missing, but, damn these secrets!” Hatter’s eyes and skin goes black.  This may be the thing that hurts his Alice.

Alice feels him tighten his arms, realizing that he is getting upset. She tries to calm him with him holding her so tight; she was unable to rest her hands on him to calm him.  She did the only thing she can think of and calls his name softly, “Hatter.”

Hearing her plea for him, he slowly releases her as his anger and eyes fade back to normal.  “I’m sorry, Alice. I-”

Alice interrupts him, “No reason to apologize.  Is there any way you can tell me anything that might help me direct you where you need to go?”

Hatter thinks about it and tells her, “Not now.  But, I will reflect on it.”  He always thinks of ways to tell her _anything_.  Just now with her help, he may be able to push the boundaries a little more.

Wanting to get this conversation over with, Alice asks, “How will we make contact to negotiate?”

Hatter ponders her question and answers her, “I’ll slip back into the city and I’ll make contact.  You can stay with Charlie here in the Manor, you’ll be safe here.”

Alice agrees, with a stipulation of her own, “How long do I wait until I come after you?”

Hatter shakes his head and asks, “There is no way I can get you not to, is there?”

Alice shakes her head.  She will stay here this time because she knows that it is tearing him up to not have her safe with his promise.  But, if he is not back, nothing will keep her from coming after him as he had came after her.

Closing his eyes, Hatter answers her “I’ll leave in the morning.  If I’m not back by nightfall, do it your way.” And he will do _everything_ in his power to make sure he will be here by then.

Alice sits there not saying anything.  She thinks back to Mad March’s comments to her about Hatter and worries.

Hatter becomes anxious.  “Alice?” He gets no response.  He shifts her in his arms so he can see her.  “Alice, what’s wrong?”

Alice looks up at him, her face sad.  “Hatter, you will be safe, right?”  She needs him to come back to her.

Hatter realizes she is not only sad, but she is scared of losing him.  He pushes her up, standing before motioning for her to stay there.  He goes, and finds Charlie, telling him they will be back later.  On his way back, he grabs a couple of blankets. Walking back to her, he grabs her hand, turns down the path and tugs her hand gently.  When she follows him willingly, they head down the trail back to their oasis.  Alice trails after him trying to figure out what he is doing.

He makes it to the oasis and the trees move aside.  Once through, he drops the blankets on the ground and pulls her close to him, hugging her.  “Alice, I will always be safe.  I have you to come back to.”  He then pulls her away, searching her eyes. “I brought you here for us to talk and to be alone for our last night.”

“Talk?” Alice asks questioningly.

“Alice, we are about to have to fool all of Wonderland.”  He looks at her, hating himself, and hoping that she will not despise him also for this suggestion. “We need to have them think you are still in love with Jack.” She flinches. “I know, luv.  I know.  Hopefully we can pass it off and you will not have to see him.” He flexes his right fist.  “I will have more than a couple of things for him if I see him.”

Alice stares at him, realizing that his eyes and skin are turning black.  She gasps.  “Hatter!”

He breaks out of his thoughts with a start, pushing Alice behind him as he readies himself to defend her, searching the surrounding area to see what alarmed Alice.  He can’t find anything, but when he turns back to her, she is standing there staring at him with her hands covering her mouth.  He goes to her quickly and holds her close. “Alice, what is it?”

“Your eyes, Hatter, they turned black, and so did your skin.”  She burrows into his arms.  She is not scared of him; she knows he will never hurt her.  But the change and the suddenness of it going away frightened her.

Hatter freezes.  His eyes and skin changes?  “Alice… I…” He takes a deep breath.  He asks Wonderland _, ‘How can I tell her what is going on_? ’ It is a trait from his fa, one that they all thought he _didn’t_ share with his fa.

Alice can tell this is news to him and it worries him.  “Hatter?”  He literally gapes at her.  It would normally amuse her to see him speechless, but it is worrying her now.  “Hatter!”  He looks at her unable to say anything.

“May I help in this matter?”  In front of her, a pair of turquoise eyes appears then a face and then a body of a dark grey and turquoise striped cat. She gasps, moving closer to Hatter.

Hatter just stares at his friend, frustrated, and literally unable to speak.  All he can do is hold Alice.  Damn these promises!!!

“I am Chessur, the Cheshire Cat.  Da-Hatter is caught by the promises he made.  He cannot talk until something is done about them, since he just broke one of the promises unintentionally. But the ones he made to you are saving him.  The two promises are conflicting against each other, and almost cancel each other out, but one is much older, and there are many more layers on it.” Chess floats by tapping one of his claws against his head.  He then turns on himself and floats in front of Alice. “You should feel honored, since there are very few cases of this happening.  Promises gain weight the longer they are around.  But they also gain power depending on the feelings of the one making them. Hatter has put a lot of emotions behind his promise to you, it almost caused the ripple.”

Alice is confused and still wary of the Cheshire Cat.  She can’t remember if it is friend or foe to Alice of Legend in the book.  Ripple?

The cat turns on himself again and twirls in the air as he thinks.  The movements are surprisingly… calming.

Alice feels Hatter try to comfort her, but she can tell he is still having problems and turns to Chessur.  “Chessur, what can I do?”

All of a sudden, she can hear a noise… like purring? “Unfortunately, nothing can be done, but to listen to what I have to say.  And make a promise in return.”

Hatter’s body stiffens and he stares at Chess.  Promises are what led to this mess!

Chess stares back at him and softly tells him.  “I was sent.  This needs to happen.  She needs to know some, but cannot know all, but just enough to protect you.”

Chess then turns literally in on himself and asks, “Luv, what do you call yourself?”

Alice looks up to Hatter, silently asking him if it is ok.  He looks down at her and nods.  “Alice.”

Chess then perks up, evaporating all but his head, staring at Alice as he moves closer.  “Alice?”  He disappears and appearing next to Hatter’s head he tells him, “I think I understand.  But you know…  Alices and Cheshires go back a ways too.”

 He then evaporates and his head appears, his tail unfurls from under his shin and straightens, revealing the rest of his body in front of Alice.  “Alice, the trait you noticed is one from his father.  One we didn’t know about until recently. But, it is a well known one to certain people, and will give away who he is.  It happens when they get angry.  It can happen when they are passionate about something, but usually it happens when the ones they love, are being threatened in some way.”  He chuckles, remembering when Tarrant threatened him at the Tea Table. “But, now to the promise; you need to try to protect him from showing this, you cannot tell _anyone_.  Some people will know what it means when it happens.”  Alice nods, agreeing to the promise.

Chess then looks at Hatter.  “Are you aware of when it happened?”

Hatter shakes his head as he thinks.

Chess floats up to him, looking in his eyes, and tells him softly, “Two nights ago.  And you are progressing rapidly.  We had hoped it would be better now, but I think I know why it is not.  But most people weren’t around your father when it happened to him.”

Hatter thinks for a second of what Chess is telling him and realizes that it started when he realized Alice goes missing.  He had warned her he would go Mad, but he thought he had controlled it. “Chess,” Then Hatter stops shocked that he can talk.

Chess looks at him and nods, “She knows enough that you can talk.  Good thing Mirana phrased your promises so well.”

Hatter nods also. “Chess, I haven’t lost control though…”  He had kept his Madness from taking over by the grit of his teeth.  Or so he had thought all this time.

Chess nods and tells him, “You have your mother and Alice to thank for that.  Your mother helped with the control, and Alice helped, because you got her back.  Your father went Mad and at the time, there is no one there to help.  Later, nobody but your mother could bring him out of it so easily.  And she didn’t come back to him until later.  You will never be like your father.”

Alice listens and tells herself, ‘ _No, he won’t.  I will never leave him like that!’_   She turns to Hatter, gazing up at him, and asks him, “What is it that made you so upset this time?  If it’s Jack, then we will no-”

Hatter stops her, and tells her, “This is the only way the plan will work.  The way Jack has treated you,” Hatter takes a deep breath to get a grip on his temper, then he continues, “He is a slurvish…”  Hatter stops unable to continue, his temper and his love for Alice making it hard for him to condone what Jack had done to his Alice.

Alice reaches up with her hands and frames his face, “I get the idea, Hatter.”  They stare at each other, brown eyes warm with love to blue ones filled with love and trust.

Chess coughs, hating to interrupt their time together; he knows it will be rare for them to be alone now and with all that will be happening. But he needs to part to them the last bit of information from Absolem, “Unfortunately Alice, Hatter is right.  For your plans to work, you will need to give the impression that you still care for Jack.  This will not be easy.  But,” Chess looks at David. “I have been given orders to watch over both of you.”  He floats over to Alice.  “Hatter knows how to call me, but all you need to do is say my name in any way.  And my name to my friends is Chess.”

Alice smiles at him and asks, “Are we friends then, Chess?”  She acknowledges the quirkiness of the Cheshire, but feels like he will be a great friend to the both of them.

The purring noise got louder and he floats closer. “Dear Alice, when you and Hatter became close, so did we.  Fairfarren, Alice, Hatter.”  And Chess evaporates.


	14. I Will Be There for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A minor Lime involved in this one folks…more of a lesson to Hatter about Oysters….

 

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/14.jpg)

 

Hatter and Alice stare at each other.  Chess has definitely made an impression on Alice.  She smiles, and tells Hatter, “I cannot wait to meet the rest of your friends.”  She hopes he will also understand the gentle allusion to her wanting to stay here in Wonderland with him.

Hatter gazes back at her, his heart light with her implication that she will be here to meet them. Unable to keep the feeling inside, he grins back, dimples showing, as he answers her,   “I can’t wait until then either. That is what our goal is with the plan.”  Hatter reaches forward and caresses her face.  “Alice, I love you so much.  I will be here for you through it all.  You’re mine; my true love.  But can you do this? If you cannot, no matter what Chess says, we will find another way.  It is completely up to you.”

Alice looks back at him leaning into the caress.  “Hatter, I want to start our future as much you do.  If this is what it takes for us to be together, then we will do it.”  ‘ _Be strong Alice!’_   She knows it is going to be hard, trying to act like she has love for a man she feels betrays her, but she knows she can be the one to stand her ground.  She will do what it takes to remove the promises from Hatter and to free this land from the Queen of Hearts.  Chess’s appearance alerted her to the fact that there is more going on than their feelings for each other.  To Alice, there is nothing more important than Hatter, and to Hatter, it is important to free his land.

Hatter smiles at her, leans close so that their heads are touching.  His eyes dart to her lips.  Unable to resist her, his hand slides up, cradles the back of her head.  Looking in her eyes, he softly kisses her, his mouth caressing hers gently. Alice’s eyes close in pleasure and Hatter is elated that his kiss alone can do that to her.

 When they end the kiss, just inches away from her mouth, he breathes, “Alice, we will be together, I have promised you that.”  He quickly glances in her eyes to see if she understands.  When he sees her not only her comprehension, but total acceptance of his words, he feels empowered.  He can do anything with Alice by his side.  Hatter continues to softly tell her, “But, we need to get some rest since tomorrow will be here soon enough.  We have tonight to be together.”

Then Hatter smirks, remembering something she had said earlier that has him curious.  Curiosity is not just a trademark of Alice’s. “You still need to explain ‘rounding the bases’ to me.”

Alice stares at him, only mildly shocked he remembered and starts to laugh. “We won’t get any sleep if I explain that to you, knowing you as I do.”  Then she remembers what he had told her when she had taunted him in regards to the meanings.  She bites her lower lip.

Hatter’s smirk only grows bigger seeing her reaction.  Then when she bites her lower lip, he groans, pulling her closer to him, and murmurs, “Did you want to sleep my luv?”  He starts to kiss her neck slowly.  He hears Alice exhale in pleasure, moving her hands under his coat.

Alice pulls out his shirt, desperate to get her hands on his skin. “Hatter…” She needs to feel his skin, to be as close as she can to this amazing man.

Hatter raises his head and looks her in the eyes. What he sees both arouses him and worries him.  He can see the lust in her eyes, the need she has for him that matches his own for her.  But, he also notices the dark areas under her eyes and that she looks completely exhausted.  ‘ _Calm your hormones down boy!  Can’t you see she needs to rest more?’_   Hatter gathers her close to him and tells her, “We can rest tonight.  You haven’t really slept in two days my luv.”

Alice stiffens in his arms.  ‘ _What?  Didn’t he want her?’_   “Hatter? Why?”

Hatter is surprised by her reaction.  He quickly glances down at her to see what is wrong.  What he sees shocks him, Alice thinks that he doesn’t want her!  “Alice, oh God, no! I just want you to have some rest tonight, who knows what will happen tomorrow.  I love you and I _want_ you so very much.  But I want, no, I _need_  you to be at your best for what is coming.”  He pulls back to intently stare into her eyes seeing if she understands.  Hatter doesn’t want his Alice ever to think that he doesn’t desire her, when all he can think of _is_ her.

Alice relaxes as she flicks her eyes between both of his.  The concern in his eyes is enough to tell her, he is telling the truth.  How could she ever think that he wouldn’t want her? She closes her eyes and murmurs, “I am sorry, Hatter.  This is just so new an-”

Hatter puts a finger to her lips and tells her softly, “Alice, no need to apologize.  Ever.”  He ducks his head down and gives her a look.  When she finally nods, he nods once quickly.  Hatter then asks her, “Luv, when was the last time you have slept?”

Alice does as he asks and thinks about the last time she had slept.  Realizing that she really can’t recall the last time she has slept deeply, she is shocked.  Yes she has taken naps on horseback, and slept a little when she and Hatter had acknowledged their relationship.  But the last time she has really slept?  Before she ever arrived in Wonderland.  All of a sudden, her exhaustion hits her all at once. Hatter has just seen what she doesn’t want to admit: she is completely worn out and needs to rest.

Hatter watches as Alice realizes how tired she is. She sways a little as her fatigue hits her and he quickly pulls her to him.  Once she is steady in his arms, he rests his head on hers.  He needs to get her where she can lay down, but he is unsure how much longer she can keep standing.

Planning it out in his head, Hatter asks her softly, “Alice, can you hold yourself up for just a few more minutes?  I need to get our bed ready.  I will hurry.” Once she agrees, Hatter carefully lets her go, watching to make sure she can stand on her own.   As she is steady, he quickly explodes into movement.  He grabs the blankets from where he dropped them and makes them a bed on the banks of the pond.

 Alice watches him, perplexed as to what he is doing.  They have a bed, don’t they?  Why is he making a bed here?

Once the blankets are arranged to his satisfaction, his jacket sacrificed to make a better pillow for them; Hatter finishes and turns to her.  Seeing her confused look on her face, he explains, “This way we can spend tonight, together, in each other’s arms, safe.”

Alice realizes that morning when he woke with her missing, it had hurt him.  She knows from Chess’s remarks that it had been due to that he had gone Mad.  He had retained control, but the pain of losing her, not knowing if she was okay; it had been enough to make him snap.  He needed this night with her as much as they had needed their affirmation of their love earlier.

Hatter watches her thoughts as the cross her face.  He moves to her side and gently coaxes her to lean into him as he softly advises her, “After tonight, I won’t be able to do this, hold you in my arms, be this close to you.  But, for tonight, I can hold you, letting us just be and no one will know.”

Hatter can feel her shaking with exhaustion from where she is leaning on him and comes to a decision.  He gently picks her up bridal style and lays her in the middle of the bed he has made for them.   Kneeling down, Hatter gently removes her shoes, then moves up her body, and holds himself above her, gazing down at his angel.  He kisses her, his lips gentle, but there was no mistaking the passion he always has for his woman as he stares into her eyes as he does so.  He wants her so much, but knows he has to let her rest.  But, he also wants her to know that he wants her.  His Alice is a little bit insecure in her sexuality and it is his job to show her she has nothing to be worried about with him.  Ever.

 In the back of his head, he wonders if this is part of Jack’s duplicity, and if this insecurity is due to it.  If he ever finds out it be true, Jack Heart will have to answer to him, no matter who he can be to Jack.  The Tea Shoppe owner, or his true identity.  It will not matter.  Nothing matters but his Alice.

Alice is confused.  He doesn’t want her and now, he is obviously letting his passion for her come out? “Hatter, I thought-”

He kisses her again with more ardor evident in it, but it was more about his love for her.  When they came up for air, he quietly commanded her, “Alice, luv.  Just relax, this is about you.  I want to show you how much I want you, and _always_  want you.  This will never end luv.  My love for you, it is eternal. I want you to be aware of this completely and absolutely.  But, you can do nothing, understand?”

She is surprised by him, his kisses, and most especially his words. She nods, unable to speak and watches him smirk, showing his dimples.  Is he aware of what his dimples do to her?

 Hatter moves to her side and gazes down at her, his love and pure lust for her showing in his eyes.  “Alice, do you have any idea of what you do to me?  You don’t think I want you?”  He leans down and using his mouth to caress the points that he found earlier and hears her breath catch. He only stops his ministrations long enough to murmur against her skin, “Alice, I can barely keep my hands off of you.”  Hatter moves back up to her face, to her lips that he is completely addicted to.  Though the kiss starts out gently, his lips moving with her, soon his passion for her overtakes him and his lips grow more insistent on hers, then his talented tongue demands entrance into her mouth. When she surrenders to him, he groans and claims her mouth as his.  He feels her answer back his movements and then feels her hands move up his body to wrap around his neck, her fingers twisting in his hair.

Alice gives in the passion of the moment.  Hatter is making her forget everything, but him; he is definitely letting her know he wants her.  She feels guilty for a little bit, but who can feel guilty for long when it invokes this type of response? She moans as he moves back down to her chest. “Hatter…”

Hatter can’t contain his knowing grins, he loves knowing that he is the one making her feel this way.  He will be the only one for the rest of their lives.  Hatter lifts his head to stare at her and asks, “Are you going to tell me what the bases are?”

Alice gasps, ‘ _All this just to satisfy his curiosity?’_   Then she realizes this is what he is saying, but his mouth, body and eyes tell her another story.  They are advising her that he was doing this because he does love her and wishes her to know this and that he _really_  desires her.  She asks him, “Hatter!  Are you trying to…” she gasps as he pulls her up to him and unzipping her dress, “torture me?”

In answer, Hatter pushes her dress off her shoulders.  He looks her up and down her body, enjoying the sight before him of his beautiful Alice bare before him.  He thanks her silently for not putting her bra on when she dressed earlier.  He raises his eyes to hers and asks again, “Bases, Alice?”

 She moans from the look in his eyes, they are dark, almost black with his desire.  Then he lowers his head to worship the skin above her breasts, his hand starts to caress her it.  “Alice…”

She gasps from the sensation; she loves his hands and mouth on her body.  As he teases her body she blurts, “Sexual metaphors!”

Hatter grins, enjoying watching her react to what he is doing to her.  Wanting to hear more, he pinches a nipple.  “And how many bases?”  He licks her breast and blows on it remembering her reaction to this last time…

Alice arches her back as she gasps,”Four!”

Nope it doesn’t fail to entertain him this time. Hatter chuckles as he continues to worship her body, trying to make her writhe under him with pleasure.

_‘If this is torture… I will take it anytime he wishes to correct her!’_   Alice tries to grab Hatter, to pull him up to her, but he takes her hands, and holds them.  He looks into her eyes and calmly states, “No, Alice.”  When he is sure of her obedience to his statement, he goes back to what he is doing, which is pure sweet torture.  How has she gotten this lucky?

Hatter can’t stop smirking. He is making his woman go crazy under him. ‘ _Hmmm… so bases are sexual metaphors.  And where are they at now?’_   “Alice… Where are we now?”  He moves down lower, kissing her flat stomach, paying special attention to her belly button, circling it with his tongue. When she doesn’t answer, he gently reminds her, “Alice…”

Alice is trying not to move, but it is getting harder and harder not to.  What is he asking her?  Oh… “Second”

Hatter laughs softly. If this is second, then what is third, or fourth base?

With every intention to find out more, he slowly removes her panties, letting his fingers caress her legs as he does.  Once they are off, he moves his body quickly between her thighs.  Then he looks up at Alice, she has her eyes closed, and her hands are fisted in the blankets.  He grins in anticipation of both of their pleasure and goes down on her.

Alice feels him stop his torture for a second and tries to regain her senses.  She hears him chuckling and then… her eyes fly open, and she stares down at Hatter.  His brown eyes are laughing up at her as he licks her clit.  He then moves down farther and… oh God!  Alice moans Hatter’s name.

Hatter has tasted her before, but this?  This is heaven.  He can feel her moving and then he hears his name, the sound shooting through his body.  He looks back at her and the sight of her takes his breath away.  He moves his tongue back up to her clit and inserts his fingers between her lower lips.  He remembers the pace that had sent her over the edge before and he is determined to do it again.

Alice forgets everything but the sensation of Hatter’s tongue on her and his fingers inside hitting that spot just right…  She can’t help but, come apart for him.  As she lay there panting afterwards, she feels him clean her up and then move back up her body.  She opens her eyes to see him smirking at her.  “And is that one of the bases, my luv?”

She laughs weakly and tells him. “Third.” He leans down and kisses her, his lips only expressing his love.  “I love you Alice.  I will always love and adore you.  You’re my whole heart.  I always want you.” He just couldn’t get enough of her.  He has this need to be with her, to never part from her side.

Alice can only watch his eyes as his love for her makes them a soft brown.  His eyes are so expressive; she can never have long enough to watch them as they show her his soul.  She quietly states to him, “I love you too, Hatter.”  She then realizes, this is the last time they can be like this until their plan, rebellion against the Queen of Hearts, is over.

Hatter watches her face fall and pulls her close to him to comfort her, “Shhh, luv.  It will be ok.  I will never let you fall. I will be here and will do everything in my power to keep you safe.”  He holds her to him, thinking of how hard it will be for both of them to not only keep their distance, but not to show anything more than friendship to each other.  He decides the only way they can make it through this is to take it one day at a time and enjoy tonight. Hatter kisses her temple as he holds her to him, rocking her gently.

After awhile, he lays them down, her head supported by his arm and his other arm around her waist, comforting them both.  When she shivers lightly, he let go of her long enough to pull over them the blanket he had left on the side. Once she is covered, Alice sighs softly.  Looking down, he realizes that she has fallen asleep.  He smiles and then tumbles after her knowing they are safe for now.

The next morning Hatter awakes, his arms tightening around Alice, relaxing as he feels that she is still in his arms.  He smiles and pulls her even closer, not wanting this to end.  He strokes her hair with one hand and lays there, just listening to the soothing sound of her breathing.  This is so far the best morning he has ever had in his life.

Alice slowly wakes to Hatter holding her and stroking her hair.  She looks up into his face, admiring him, still shocked that this man is hers.  But there is no denying the love he has for her, nor her love for him.

Feeling her moving in his arms, Hatter glances down to find she is awake and staring up at him.  He slowly smiles then leans down to gently kiss her. “Good Morning, Alice.”

Alice smiles back at him and snuggles into his arms. Last night was the soundest sleep she ever has had.  A lot of it had to do with the man holding her, she always feels safe in his arms.

 They are both aware of the fact that even this little amount of heaven they have is ending quickly.  Hatter sighs and tells her, “Luv, we have to get moving; I need to get to the city.”  He looks down at his Alice.  “The sooner we get this done, the faster we can be together.”

Alice sees not only how sad he is, but she can feel it in his body.  She sits up, wrapping the blanket wrapped around her.  She then demands of him, “Hatter, come back to me, safe.”  Not wanting to shed the tears she can feel building behind her eyes, she pulls his head to her as she hesitantly kisses her man.  But as she feels his lips against hers, her confidence surges, and so does her kiss turn more demanding of him.

When they surface for air, Hatter holds her close to him.  For once he doesn’t have any smart comments to make; he feels the pain of their upcoming separation too intently.  He kisses her forehead, gets up, and goes to gather her clothes from last night, still not saying anything.  He hands them to her quietly, and goes to get his jacket, shoes and hat.  He is starting to distance himself from her, he has no idea how he will survive otherwise.  He knows how dangerous it will be, and making himself be remote, that may help them get through this.

Alice watches him as she gets dressed, worried.  Why is he acting as though this was no big deal?  Then as he continues to basically ignore her, she couldn’t take it anymore.  She asks, “Hatter?”

He looks quickly up at the tone in Alice’s voice. “Alice?”  What was wrong, why did she sound like she was upset?

She flings herself in his arms.  “Hatter, you can’t…”  She can’t even finish the thought.  He can’t!

He sighs, and though this may make it harder, he can’t do this if it is going to hurt her, “I won’t, but I can’t be myself.  Being myself will put us in danger, luv.”  Does she still not understand his constant need to touch, to hold, and to kiss her?

Alice relaxes at his words. She can’t handle it if he won’t react to her presence or if he treats her as a complete stranger.  She understands his need to do something to help control him.  She feels it too, the constant need to be with him in any and all ways.  But she won’t be able to do this without seeing that he still loves her.  She feels as though she will be cheating on him, and will need his faithful reassurance that it will be okay and he will be there when it is all over.

Hatter hugs her one last time, hard to him.  Then staring into her eyes, he tells her, “Come, let me deliver you to Charlie for safekeeping.  And Alice, if you are in danger, run here. The trees will allow you in and will protect you.  Understand?”  Alice nods.  He had asked Wonderland and the Kingdom to keep her safe.  They had shown him that this will be their hideaway and a safe place for her.

Hatter clenches her closer then releases her to grab her hand as they walk out of the oasis and to Charlie.  After he asks Charlie to watch over her, receiving a flowery reply from the Guardian of the Curtsey, he travels back through the forest to the boat he has hidden.  He sees signs that Mad March had found the boat, and he checks it out to make sure there is no damage, or tracking devices on it.  March must have thought he wouldn’t use it again, since there is nothing wrong.  He turns over the engine and takes off for the City.  All this time, he worked as quickly as he could, feeling the separation from Alice.

After managing to make it through the City undetected, he waits for Dormie.  He knows Dormie always keeps to the same schedule.   He always comes through this part of the city about this time every day.  Sure enough, he can hear him coming, muttering to himself.  As Dormie rounds the corner, Hatter grabs him with his right arm, swinging him around to rest up against the wall, and holds him there.

Dormie screams, “Not the face! Not the-” Dormie opens his eyes to see Hatter.  “Hatter!  What do you want?”

Hatter isn’t surprised by Dormie’s reactions.  He just worries that someone would hear them.  “Just keep your voice down, Dormie.  I need you to get a message to Caterpillar.”

Dormie tries to get smart.  “What makes you think I can do that?”

Hatter shakes his head.  He doesn’t have time for this.  “Don’t get cute.  I haven’t got the time.”

Dormie replies, “Dodo’s the only one I know in the Resistance.”

Hatter gives him a look.  He knows Dormie is connected or if not he will know a way to contact someone, that is how Dormie has survived this long.

Recognizing the look, Dormie explains, “I’m not even sure Caterpillar actually exists. He’s probably some mythical figure made up to keep us all treading the mill.”

Hatter has had enough.  His eyes darken slightly and he tells Dormie, “You tell Dodo to get a message to him then…we still have what they want. We’re ready to make a deal.”

Dormie notices the dangerous glint in Hatter’s eyes and quickly agrees, frightened of the man he has called boss.

Once he agrees, Hatter lets him down and leaves.  Hatter heads back to the Tea Shoppe to one of the secret rooms that Dormie knows about.  He paces impatiently as he waits for Dormie to come back to him with the details of the deal he is sure the Resistance will offer.

As he waits, Hatter thinks about the last couple of days, and the changes it has made in him.  He never thought he will have the type of love his parents have, and made do with the friendships he haves, until he left the White Kingdom.  When he came here, he didn’t let anyone get too close to him; it is too dangerous with his secrets.  Then Alice came into his life, tearing down all his walls, and he truthfully doesn’t mind.  He can’t wait until this is over and he can introduce his parents to her.  Hatter is not sure what Alice’s+ and his future will hold, but he won’t care as long as they are together.  He will do whatever it takes to make her happy.  Especially with the sacrifice she had indicated she will make so that they will be together here.  He will do everything in his power to make sure she will never regret staying with him in Wonderland.

 Hatter sits there in the dark remembering yesterday and last night until Dormie comes back with instructions from the Resistance. Listening to the provisions, he nods indicating their willingness to deal.  Then he turns around and leaves Dormie standing there, not saying a word verbally.

* * *

“Hey, nonny, nonny.   The wind and the rain.  The wind and the rain.  Hey, nonny, nonny”

Alice watches Hatter leave her; he is a man on a mission.  She knows he isn’t happy with the plans, but, after Chess has confirmed that this is the only way to go, he has resigned himself to it.  The only time he had been willing to go against it was when he asked her, but she had realized that Chess wouldn’t have interfered or said anything if there had been another way around it.  Chess cared too much for Hatter for him to want to see him in this much pain.  She sighs.

Charlie notices how unhappy she is.  Before she can do anything else, he gets some furs for her to sit on by his side, and in one of his insightful thoughts, gives her the jacket that Hatter had hanged up earlier as they wait on Harbinger’s return.  He breaks branches and watches Alice turn the watch over in her hands.  He stops singing and asks softly, “How old are you when your father disappeared?”

Alice has been thinking about Hatter and hoping he is safe.  She has been playing with the watch as a nervous reaction.  When Charlie speaks to her, she is startled, but hides it, and answers him, “Ten.”

He looks at her sympathetically.  “Huh. Must have been quite a shock.”

Alice looks at him, thinking back to that time.  She is sad, and notices him looking at her as though wanting to know what has upset her.  Alice tries to explain what she feels, “You know how kids are…they blame themselves for stuff like that.”

At her words, Charlie looks off the distance like he is remembering something unpleasant.  Alice gets worried after awhile and asks, “You ok?”

Charlie looks down at her, and softly begins to tell her, “I was ten once.”

Alice smiles slightly, thinking that Charlie is remembering a pleasant time and he is going to tell her about it.

“I was ten when the armies came…one of three squires to the real white Knight.”  His voice is soft as begins his tale.

Alice’s smile fades as she listens. This was not what she had expected of the White Knight.

 “My job was to carry the great lance. But when it mattered, when I was needed the most… I lost my nerve and I ran.  I hid for three days.”

As he tells his tale, Alice’s heart goes out to that lost, scared ten year old boy.  She can tell he blames himself to this day for a child’s fear.

Charlie continues, “When I came out, everyone is dead, even the magnificent Red King up there on his throne.  At first, I wished I’d died with them, but after awhile a deeper feeling took over. I wanted a second chance.  I wanted to avenge them.  So, I stole the White Knight’s Armor, his name… his courage.  And I waited for the right time.  When you showed up, I knew the right time had finally arrived.”

Alice sits there in shocked silence.  This is not the story she expected to hear, but she feels for Charlie.  That would have been a heavy bargain to have to carry, much more heavy than her thoughts about her father.   In her book, everyone deserves a second chance. Especially a little lost ten year old boy thrown into his first battle, and being the only survivor.

 Alice thinks on this and everything going on around her.  She glances up and over to Hatter and her oasis, wishing to be able to have somewhere private to think.

 Charlie looks at her, seeing her thoughts and glances, tells her of a place she can go to think.  He is aware of her preference for thinking alone.  After she has been gone for awhile, he lays down, thinking he will just lie here for a little bit…

* * *

Hatter makes his way back to camp happier than when he left.  The Resistance is working into their plans; maybe everything else will work as planned, and they can be done with this charade soon.  Plus he is heading back to his Alice.

As he moves through the Kingdom, Hatter notices it keeps improving. He wonders what is going on, but decides that he needs to concentrate on the plan _then_  figure out what is going on with the Kingdom of the Knights.  He will have some questions for his parents and Mirana.

He makes his way to the Manor and his heart drops for a moment when he can’t see Alice.  ‘ _Where is she?  Is she safe?’_

 The Kingdom responds and he feels she is okay.  He closes his eyes in gratification, sending a thank you.  Relaxing, Hatter goes looking for them.  He finds Charlie sleeping in his hammock and no Alice…

“Charlie!” Charlie jumps and swinging around in his hammock, ending up upside down and falls.  Hatter has turned away, not knowing how his eyes will be reacting. He tells him in his higher pitched voice trying to control his temper, “You’re supposed to be looking after Alice.” “ _I left her with you to keep an eye on her!, I trusted to you my Alice!’_

Charlie is nervous; he can hear how upset Harbinger is in his voice and knows that Harbinger has every right to be so. Nothing is more important to Harbinger than Just Alice, which is how it is supposed to be.  “I know what you’re thinking, but I wasn’t really asleep. I had simply let me soul lift out of its mortal shell to stand sentry on a higher plane.”

Hatter closes his eyes and prays for patience.  If it wasn’t for the Kingdom telling him she is safe, he would be a nervous wreck.  He turns to Charlie and asks, “Where’s Alice?”

Charlie looks and is relieved not to see the black.  He tells him that he had told her of a hill that she can go, and think for awhile, since he knows she will enjoy that.

Hatter sighs and goes looking for his Alice.  He runs through the trees to the place the Kingdom tells him Alice is.  He climbs up the hill, and stops, there is his Alice.  She looks like the angel she is, standing there… and he smiles in pleasure… in her coat he had given her.  She looks so much better, the rest did her so much good.

Alice looks down the hill and sees Hatter making his way to her.  She almost forgets their plan and runs to him.  The relief she feels is unbelievable that he is back here, with her, safe.

Hatter comes up and sees the look on her face.  He is glad they are alone right now, since that look alone would give away the whole plan right there.  But, he can’t blame her.  Since all he wants to do is take her in his arms and kiss her…

He pulls himself together and tells her, “It’s good news.  The Resistance wants to help. They are sending a special agent who’ll take us to see Caterpillar.”  Hatter gazes at her.  Why is she not saying anything?  “Whew.” He points down below him, “It’s quite a steep hill.”   Still nothing, Hatter starts to get really concerned.  “You okay?”

“I thought you weren’t coming back” Alice breathes.  She knows she has to be careful, but it is starting to get late, and he has been gone for so long; she has been very worried.

Hatter understands.  He sighs, and so very softly tells her, “I told you I was coming back, Luv.”

Alice relaxes and nods, “How soon will he get here?”

Hatter is still staring in her eyes, trying to see if she is okay, and answers, “Those guys can move pretty fast when they need to.” He turns to see what she has been looking at, and stops, this is a perfect view of the Kingdom.

Alice looks out with him and turns to watch him.  She understands what he told her the night they admitted their feelings is still true. “You’re going to join them aren’t you? Fight alongside them?”

Hatter glances back at her.  He thinks, ‘ _How he is going to answer this so the real question hidden in her question is also answered?’_  Coming to a decision, he tries to inform her, “I have to try. As Dodo said, I’ve lived my life playing both sides of the court. It’s the only way I could stay alive.  I made the Hearts think that I was working for them, while I fed their enemies.  Those days are over.”  He examines her face to see if she understands what he is really telling her.

Alice understands.  He will fight if he has to.  She just hopes he understands, she _will_ be standing there with him.

Hatter looks in her eyes and nods.  He understands.  He doesn’t want her to, but, he understands, since he will do the same for his Alice. He indicates the way below. “We need to get to the Manor to wait for the agent.”

They walk down the hill with him assisting her.  As they entered the Manor, he notices she is rubbing her glow again.  “What’s the matter?”

Alice has been thinking of what could happen to them if the plan fails.  She turns to Hatter. “What will I do… if I get stuck here?”

Hatter knows she isn’t asking that really.  She is worried what will happen, if something would happen to one of them.  After her basically implying that Wonderland is her new home, and that she will give up everything to be here with him, she wants to know what will happen if something happens to him?   He has thought of that and had a plan… of sorts… Alice will be taken care of, Chess and his parents will ensure that.

He tells her to help assure her, “Then I’ll make sure you’re okay.”   He looks in her eyes and can’t help himself.  He leans closer to her, murmuring, “I think you luck is finally changing.”

Alice looks back at him.  Her luck is changing? Her luck changed when she met him for the better.  She gazes back at him and can’t help it, she needs more from him.

Hatter needs to touch, to kiss her, consequences be damned.  They both lean into the kiss they both need, and right before they have their release, they hear a voice neither of them want to hear interrupt them.

“That’s right, it is.  Hello, Alice. I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”


	15. It Comes With a Price

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/jack.jpg)

Hatter and Alice turn to face Jack.  Alice remembers last night and how upset Hatter had been by the mere _mention_  of Jack.  How is he going to handle facing him in person?  She is concerned and quite frankly scared.  Plus she wonders, what is Jack _doing_ here?

Hatter barely keeps calm, he is holding on to his temper by a mere sliver of control.  The only thing that is helping is the knowledge that Alice will be in danger, not only from their plan failing, but from her promise being broken.  He keeps telling himself that he cannot let himself get too upset, but this Knave of Hearts has hurt his Alice in the past!  And he is here. What else will he do to her?  Hatter can’t help himself and moves in front of Alice to protect her.

Before anything else can be done or said, Charlie interrupts them. “I know what you’re thinking, how can anyone sneak up on me, of all people, and in my own Manor too?”

Hatter and Alice look appalled at what Jack has done to their friend, knocking him out, and then hog tying him.

Jack at least has the sense to look abashed.

This is too much for Hatter, grabbing a stick, he runs up to take on Jack with a stick. ‘ _You call yourself a Prince?’_ He knows that he is pushing it too much, but he can barely hold on to his temper.

Jack scoffs at him, not knowing he is playing with fire. “You think you can take me on with that?”

Hatter clenches his teeth, _trying_ to keep in most of what he wants to say.  He can’t keep it all in and replies as scathingly as he can, “I’m not an old man.”  Hatter barely hears Charlie’s protest.

Alice can see that Hatter is trying to keep his temper.  She can’t blame him, since she can’t _believe_ that Jack did that to Charlie, and she quite literally wants to beat the shit out of him.  Who calls himself a Prince then takes out an old man and hog ties him?  She takes a deep breath and runs to step in between the two men.  She has to get Hatter to calm down before he loses it. “Look, nobody is fighting unless it is me, and I am a black belt, remember?”  She is trying to warn Jack that she will take him on with Hatter.

She sees Jack flinch slightly, remembering the day he had left.  Alice had thrown him on the ground easily and then replies to her with scorn in his voice, “Who’s your friend?”

Alice almost flinches; this is not going to go over well. She prays and hopes, wishing she could remind Hatter.  ‘ _Please Hatter, remember our plan!’_   As she is saying the words she hates herself for them. “Just a friend.” She wishes she could be sick as she catches Hatter’s reaction.

Hatter clenches his fist.  He knows without a doubt that she loves him, but hearing those words come out of her mouth to a man she dated in the past, about _him_ , hurt.  _ **‘Hatter!** Alice is trying to stick to your plan and to her promise_.’

Jack replies jealously, “Yes, you two look pretty friendly.”

Alice can’t _believe_ the man in front of her.  Is he _trying_ to provoke Hatter?  She thinks quickly trying to defuse the situation. “You jealous Jack?”

“A little.” Jack admits reluctantly.

She can feel the rage rolling off of Hatter.  She prays that he can continue to keep his temper.  Then an idea comes to her.  Acting quickly she asks Jack, “Did I hear that right? The guy who’s engaged to a Du ** _chess_**  is worried about me?”

Alice would of have wept with relief if she could, as the sound of light purring reaches her ears; Chess heard her and is here.  Hopefully he can help her keep Hatter from losing it.  She has no doubt that Jack would be one of those people in the know of who Hatter really is if his Madness appeared.

Hatter feels Chess’s weight on his shoulders, and he realizes what Alice has managed to do; she worked Chess’s name in the conversation to give them an ally.  He finds himself admiring his Alice and her quick thinking.  He isn’t sure _what_  Chess can do, but having a friend here did help some.  Now if he can only get through this without killing the sodding cad in front of Alice.

Jack looks insulted. “You know that is just an act.”

Alice got angry. She bitingly retorts, “No, I don’t.” She is glad she has Hatter; he never talks to her like this.  Alice then has a glimpse of insight, and realizes Jack is not lying, it is just an act; everything he _does_ is an act.

Jack then instructs her _, fucking instructs her,_ “Come, I’ve brought you a horse.  Let’s get out of here.”

Before Alice can lose her temper, ruining the plan, Hatter jumps in front of her and tells Jack, “She’s not going anywhere with you.”

Jack doesn’t even turn to answer him, “You know she can’t stay here.”

Alice gets hold of her temper and knows she needs to stop this. “Look, stop it, both of you.” She turns, grabs Hatter’s arm, and softly tells him and Chess, “I need to know about my Dad.”  She hopes that will remind them both of the plan.  She turns back to Jack, “Is he here?” She hopes Jack knows and was not messing with her head again.

He turns to face her and answers her with a sincere look on his face. “Yes. He’s alive and well. And if you let me, I’ll take you to him.”

Hatter barely looks away from Alice.  If it had not been for Chess’s claws, he wouldn’t have.  Hatter knows he is in danger of losing it.  _His_  Alice.  Hatter has noticed that she is losing her temper with the slurvish dog, and gloats for a second, until he hears Chess whisper “Help her.”  Hatter is upset with himself that he forgot what they are trying to do, but…

Alice can’t believe how hard this is.  ‘ _We have to fool all of Wonderland, Alice.’_  Unfortunately, this is one of the people they absolutely have to deceive.  As all this crashed in her head, plus her worry for Hatter and the ten year old self that the Doctors have brought to the fore, Alice starts to crack around the edges.  She answers Jack in a small child’s voice, “Really?”

All of Hatter’s rage drops away as he feels like someone is stabbing him in the heart when he hears her talk in that voice.  He had heard it first when she had told him her father is alive at the beach.  He feels Chess’s claws again, and uses it as an anchor to stay sane, and not murder the Prince of Hearts; he is hurting Alice again.  Hatter is fighting his instincts not to kill the person who is causing his love such pain, and not to take her in his arms, to bring her back to the Alice he loves.

Jack feels victorious for a second and then tells her, “But, we’d better get going. We don’t have much time.”

Alice is trying not to cry.  She is being torn in two: her father on one hand and Hatter in the other.  The conflicts are merged only because of Hatter’s plan, but she knows the conflict would end with her being hurt.  She has already made her decision earlier; there is absolutely no doubt with whom, in the end, she will be with.  Shoving this all away from her, she asks Jack, “Where is he?”

“We are moving him into the city and if we hurry, you can see him by nightfall.” Jack tells her softly. He is winning against this man.

Alice picks up on what he is saying and tries to get them some more information. “What do you mean, ‘Moving him’?”

 “I have people helping me.” Jack answers cryptically.

Hatter can see how Jack is playing Alice; he is barely holding it together even with Chess’s help.  Before he can stop himself, he growls, “What people?”  He can’t stand here anymore not saying anything.

Jack ignores Hatter. Secure in the knowledge that he has Alice where he wants her, he asks, “Do you want to see him or not?”

Alice is trying to think.  It is like a spell is being woven around her.  “Yes of course… right.”  She is silently screaming for someone to help her.  What is going on?  “Wow, umm okay.” The cracks in her psyche are getting wider.

Hatter can’t explain it, but he feels like he is losing her. Remembering his words to her a couple of days ago that he will fight for her, he steps up to her, demanding of her, “Don‘t tell me you trust this guy.”  Alice turns to him… with a look a relief?  What is going on here? Hatter is starting to grow more and more worried.

Alice wishes she can hug Hatter.  She stares at him and tells him, “He knows where my dad is.”  ‘ _Please Hatter, help me!’_ She doesn’t feel like she can keep this up much longer, she feels like everything is falling apart in her.  That she is getting close to the edge she was at just yesterday.

He looks in her eyes, and realizes something is going on.  It suddenly dawns on him that when they made this plan, they didn’t discuss her feelings for her father.  She is falling apart like she did at the beach, and with her having the additional strain of keeping their feelings a secret, acting like she still cares anything for Jack; she _needs_ him to help her.  He thinks of the one thing that is most likely to get her angry.   “He’ll say anything to get his hands on the ring!”

Oh thank God!   She knows she loves Hatter, but for him to get a grip on his temper, to be able to tell her something that he knows will piss her off, something she can concentrate on. She yells back at him, “No, he hasn’t asks for the ring. He doesn’t want the ring.  Do you, Jack?”  She gives him one last glance and turns to Jack.

Hatter stares at her.  He feels Chess rubbing his head on Hatter’s neck in support.  Alice needs him to help her keep it together.  Chess lets him know he will help as much as he can also.  What a sad pair the two of them make. He is reminded of how he felt before, that as long as they were together, they can stand anything.  ‘ _But, then you two are not together.  You can’t touch or do anything to even to suggest that you two are together.’_

Jack answers her.  “Yes I do.”

Alice stops, shocked.  She didn’t think he will just admit it! “You do?”

Hatter realizes she is floundering again “It’s just all an _act_.”  He watches her just stares at Jack, still in shock.

Jack looks her in the eye, and tells her gently as though he is speaking to a child, “We need the ring to get you home.  The Looking Glass won’t work without it.”

Hatter has to walk away; he wants to kill the Knave.  He can feel Chess trying to calm him down but the man is playing on her emotions to get what he wants.  He hears her whisper, “Yes, of course.”  And knows he has to act.  ‘ _Don’t be selfish Hatter, you were once and this is what happened because of your choice.’  “_ Don’t be fooled by this, Alice. He’s working for his mother.  Blood and water, remember?”

Alice’s eyes flick to him, realizing that he is trying to tell her that, that while he is trying to help her, he is battling his own problems that he has from his father.  She works to pull herself together knowing she has to be strong for him.

Jack finally answers something that Hatter has said, but continues to refuse to acknowledge him. “Then, why am I alone? Why aren’t there five hundred suits at my back? And how did I find you here in the middle of the forest? You think I just followed my nose?” He is fighting for Alice.  This man could never give her what he can.  Alice is who he wants and he always gets what he wants.

Hatter realizes that is something that has bothered him. “How _did_ you find us?” He needs to help keep Alice calm.

Again, Jack snubs him by not looking at him, but seeing the same question on Alice’s face he answers, “You sent for me.”

Hatter blinks.   “Come again?”

Jack softly tells Alice, “I’m the agent who’s supposed to escort you to Caterpillar.”

Hatter feels so very relieved when he hears Alice ask from beside him, “You know Caterpillar?” She was too quiet for way too long.  His Alice normally has no issues asking questions or inserting her opinion.  He loves her for it, and it worries him that she is not being herself.  _Oh, Alice, I will do my damndest never to put us in this situation ever again!_

 “Very well.” Jack affirms. “Caterpillar recruited me into the Resistance.”  Jack turns away and walks as he speaks.  He misses Hatter quickly grabbing Alice’s hand, and squeezing it, giving her the assurance that he is still here, still loving her.  But, before Jack turns around, he releases it. “That’s why I stole the ring and escaped to your world. It is supposed to trigger a coup. Unfortunately, well, you saw what happened. But, if you give us back the ring, we can give it another try.”  He stares into her eyes trying to convey his honesty.

Alice focuses on what he is saying, and states, “You want to overthrow your mother.”  She can’t blame him since she has seen how the Queen treats her son, but to overthrow your own mother?

Hatter looks at her, trying to understand. Jack wants to overthrow his own mother?

Jack is still trying to convince her, and answers truthfully, “I’ve see what she’s done in close-up and I know, perhaps better than anyone, if I don’t stop her, she’ll destroy Wonderland.” He goes in for the kill as he sees it. “So, who are you going to trust to get you and your father back home… a resistance insider and future King, who’s already scheduled your return trip through the looking glass, who cares for you more than anyone else in the world,” then he gives a look of disgust towards Hatter, believing he has won her over. “or this man?” His obvious disgust for Hatter colors his voice.

At that moment Jack both disgusts and angers Alice.  ‘ _Hatter is worth a hell of lot more than you!’_ She has to stop herself from striking out to kill Jack.  She also feels disgusted with herself for ever being involved with him.  She shudders and looks to Hatter.

Hatter is shocked that Jack attacked him in that way.   He is also never so upset with the promises he has made _.  ‘Future King?_    _Well, Jackie boy, I am one too, and I **definitely** love her more than you do.’_   The only problem is, he can’t fight for her on the same playing ground, _at least not yet._   He forces himself to look like he gives up at that moment, when that goes against everything he is.  _Why is it all I ever wanted is comes with a price?_

Alice stares at Hatter as he looks like he gives up.  She is so shocked, that when Jack asks her where the ring is she tells him, “It’s where it belongs.”  ‘ _Alice, trust him! Hatter will never give up on you!’_

She turns, and glancing at the Red King.

Jack follows her look and seeing it glint on the Red King’s hand, goes over to get it saying “Well, well.”

Charlie has rolled over somehow, and murmurs in wonder, “Under my very nose.”

Hatter has seen the look come over Alice’s face and then the sheer determination of not giving in to her feelings.  He can’t let it lie; he has to let her know he still cares.  “I wish you all the luck in the world, Alice.”

Alice turns to him and pleads with him. “You’re coming with us, Hatter.” She needs him so badly!

He realizes that she hasn’t had time to think it all the way through.   He tries to tell her what he has already realized, that Jack somehow knows he is the competition for Alice, and will do what he can to remove him from her sight.   Jack just didn’t realize that Hatter has already won.  “I don’t think I figure in the future King’s plans.”

Alice’s eyes widen.  ‘ _Jack is trying to separate us!’_   She turns to Jack and states to him, “He’s coming with us.”

Jack puts away the ring in his coat pocket and pats it as if making clear to him it is safe.  Jack thinks quickly on his feet, Hatter has to give him that, when he answers, “Caterpillar is very clear. The resistance will only help you on their terms. You must come alone.”

Alice wouldn’t, _can’t_ give up.  “But Hatter’s stood by me.” This is hard enough with Hatter here with her, but for him to leave her?

Jack’s jaw tightens and he tells her, “It’s for your own safety and for your father’s.” ‘ _What is with her devotion to this man?’_

Before Alice can put their plan in jeopardy, Hatter steps up to her, and softly tells her, “Hey.  I wouldn’t want to go with this guy anyway.”

Alice thinks of what she was told by Chess last night, and asks desperately, “What will you do?”

Hatter realizes she is worried about him.   He tries to reassure her as much as he can under the situation.  “Me?  You kidding?”  Alice notices his tone of voice.  He is lying.

Hatter glances at Jack giving him the ‘can you believe her look’, but in actuality telling Alice who he is playing for.   “I’ll be fine. Believe me.  You’re better off with this guy.”  His voice drops the entire time and then tells her in his normal voice, “Go.”  Hatter turns around and leaves.  He can’t take it anymore.

He whispers to Chess, “Please look after her, help her.  She needs you more than I do.”

 “But David…”  Chess objects.

Hatter cuts him off. “CHESS!  If I know you are with her, then I can keep calm.  But right now _… please_.”

Hatter feels Chess leave his shoulders saying softly, “Very well.”

Alice watches him leave and feels like running after him.  Jack comes, grabs her by the arm and tells her to follow him.  She stumbles after him feeling like a zombie.  All of a sudden she feels a weight on her shoulders and a soft head rubs itself on her.

 “Hatter wants me with you, luv.  I tried to argue, but then, I never did enjoy arguing.”  Chess softly tells her in voice that Alice can barely hear.

Alice sighs knowing she can’t say anything.  She feels Chess tighten on her shoulders like a hug and tells her softly, “It had to happen, but he loves you.  Take comfort in that, luv.”

Alice thinks back to what he has told her before: “I would die for you, Alice.”  She thinks in her head, ‘ _you must live for me too, Hatter.’_


	16. To Be By Your Side, I'll Do Anything

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/alice-caterpillar-and-jack.jpg)

Hatter watches Alice leave him on horseback with Jackie boy, from the hill that he has found her on just a little while ago. Was it really just this afternoon?  He can feel his heart breaking, telling himself that it is for their plan, and he will be with her soon.   But nothing is helping with the physical pain he is feeling as she rides away from him.  ‘ _Never again.  No matter what anyone tells him, never again will they play this game_.’  Her leaving him is bad enough, but for it to be with her ex boyfriend, who she has to act like she still loves?  That is the worse part.  He could take her leaving to accomplish something; with that there is always the choice of either going with her, meeting her somewhere, or at least hugging and kissing her good bye as he did this morning!

Charlie stands next to the dejected and defeated man watching her leave.  He can’t take it and is unable to understand why Harbinger is letting her go.  “I’m going after her.”

Hatter speaks without thinking, “No.” If anyone is going to go after her, it will be him.

Charlie stops shocked, and tells him, “I am sworn to protect her.”

Hatter realizes that Charlie is serious.  He can’t have him interfering with the plan and thinks quickly, “Your work here is done brave Knight.”

Charlie stands there staring at him.

Hatter sighs and glances at Charlie.  “You should be proud. You’ve done one hell of a job, but she’s in safe hands now.”  His, once he can get away from Charlie.  He will not trust Jackie boy with a bag of rubbish, let alone the most precious item in Wonderland.  He looks at Charlie. “Charlie, may I have a horse?”

Charlie stares at him, and says, “If you wait a moment Harbinger, I will be ready, and we can go after her.”

Hatter shakes his head. Why is Charlie making this so hard? He tells him, “Alice is where she wants to be.  Jack is better for her than I am.”  ‘ _In a pig’s eye!’_ “I just need to go lose myself in the hills for awhile.” At least until Chess appears, tells him where Alice and Jackie boy are, and then he will be following them.

Charlie stands there shocked.  ‘ _Harbinger giving up on Alice?’_   He never thought the day will arrive.  He figures he might as well help him ‘lose himself’ in the hills.  Then, since Harbinger won’t go after her, he will. “Come with me.”

* * *

Jack leads the way through the forest.   Alice is behind him trying not to think of Hatter.  Chess is in front of her in the saddle, invisible, but she can feel him under her hand purring as she pets him absently.  She is trying to get her thoughts together; she knows Jack didn’t care for her, and Alice remembers the glee in his eyes as he put down Hatter.  How he had tied up Charlie, how he has gleefully used her father as a way for him to get her to come with him.  Anger flashes through her like fire.  She tightens her jaw so she won’t say anything; Jack will do well not to talk to her for awhile.  She focuses on staying on the horse and remembering the last few times she has been on a horse, with Hatter.

Jack glances back a couple of times, but doesn’t say anything seeing the look in her eyes.  He wonders why she is so upset.  He has learned a few things about Alice when he was with her in her world, and leaves her alone. He has to make sure they got back to the city in time to get her to her father.  Then he wonders about the man that she calls ‘Hatter’.  Who is he?

They stop to water the horses.  Alice is thinking of all the things that Jack has told her; she will be honest, and admit to herself that it had really hurt when she found out he has cheated on her.  Alice knows she would have been devastated if she didn’t have Hatter.  But all the same, she feels she deserves an explanation of who Duchess is, and hears what Jack has to say for himself.  She needs to finish anything that is between Jack and her, the sooner the better.

She stands up, looks down at Jack, watching him cool his neck off, and asks, “So who’s the Duchess?”

Jack remains kneeling in the creek and looks up quickly.  Alice is speaking with him!  He quickly answers, trying to keep her favor, “My Mother’s creature. An arrangement. I have no feelings for her, nor she for me.”

Alice continues to stare at Jack saying nothing.  She is remembering the Duchess’s reaction to her.  No matter what Jack thinks, Duchess cares for Jack.  With that, she wonders if Jack was being truthful about not having any feelings for Duchess.

When Alice doesn’t make any comments, Jack looks concerned, and tells her, “My heart belongs to you, Alice, completely.  You believe that, don’t you?” He is desperate that she understands.  He can’t lose Alice.

Alice just stares at him, unable to answer him because it can blow their plan.  But she understands, Jack thinks he is in love with her.  The only thing is, now that she knows what the difference is between true love, and ‘like’, she feels sorry for him.  While Jack needs someone to put him on the correct path and to love him as he is, Alice is not the one; she never was.

Jack looks out on the hills as he tries to think of something, anything that will convince Alice of his sincerity.  But then he stands up quickly as a feeling of being watched makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up.  Looking around, he could find nothing that warrants the feeling.

Observing him, Alice asks, “Is someone there?” Hatter?  Hope rises in her heart; maybe she is not here alone.  She knows he will not let her go so easily with Jack without him close by in case something happens.  Nor did she want him to; in fact she has sent Chess to tell him where they are going.

“No, I don’t think so. Let’s get going.”  He clucks to the horses leading them out of the stream and goes to help Alice mount.  He misses touching her and will take any excuse to have his hands on her.

 Alice glares at him and mounts on her own; Hatter has showed her enough times that she can manage without his hands on her. Right now, even the thought of him touching her turns her stomach.

Jack sighs, disappointed.  He again wonders who Hatter really is to Alice.  To put more space between Alice and Hatter, he tells her they need to ride faster, and leads them down the track.

 As Alice rides past Jack, she catches a movement on the hill above them, and looks up to meet Hatter’s eyes.  She stares up wishing he is with her at her side; Alice knows he will do anything for her, unlike Jack.  Realizing that she can’t alert Jack to Hatter, she looks down, and pays attention to the track.

* * *

Hatter misses the connection even through the distance between them; he works to keep himself from going Mad. Alice needs him to stay sane, be there in case she requires his help. Hatter straightens, willing himself to be stronger; he needs to make sure she stays as safe as he can make her.  Staring out, he tells himself, _soon this will be over and you can be planning your futures, together._

 As he is staring out, he sees a bright light.  Hatter immediately tries to see what it is, and when he could not determine what it is, he rode to check it out.  He is doing what he can to make sure no one interferes with Alice and Jackie boy.  He rides trying to keep quiet and soon is rewarded with hearing a very familiar song.

 “The wind and the rain, the wind and the rain. Hey, Nonny, Nonny. Hey-“

He rides up and shouts, “Charlie!” What is Charlie doing here?

Charlie scrunches in on himself frightened.  When he realized it was Harbinger, he straightens up as he yells, “Phaeton’s ghost.  You nearly scared me half to death.” Charlie was relieved that it was only Harbinger, but why was he here?

Hatter doesn’t care.  Why is Charlie here? “What are you doing?” Alice will be upset; Charlie was supposed to be safe for both of their sakes.  It had hurt both of them to see him tied up, like that. Alice had admitted to Hatter that she thought fondly of Charlie, like a grandfather.

Charlie answers him, “Out taking a little… jaunt.” He can see Harbinger is upset.  Maybe he didn’t completely give up Just Alice?

Jaunt?  Who says Jaunt?   Hatter tells him, “You’re following them.” He needs to protect Charlie for Alice.  And… for himself.  He cares for the old Knight.

Charlie is indignant.  He is sworn to protect Just Alice!  Where else will he be?  “So are you.”

Hatter shakes his head. If he lets the old Knight help him, he might get hurt, and Alice will be upset.  Hatter needs Charlie to be back in the Kingdom for everyone’s sake.

Charlie is riled up.  “Don’t you shake your head at me, when I gave you Guinevere; you said you are going to hide out in the hills.  Well these are _not_ the hills.”  He straightens up proud of the point he made.

Huh?  Hatter is confused looking around the hills.  If these are not the hills, then where did Charlie think he was?  He realizes the Knight won’t give up and he needs to figure out a way to get him out of this without him getting hurt.  “Come on then. Try to keep up.”  Hatter rode off towards the City.  Thanks to Chess, he knows where to go.

He will keep Charlie safe along with Alice.  Hatter chuckles to himself, realizing he is adding more and more to his list of people to care about and to protect.  He has lived in the Red Kingdom for a _very_  long time, managing not to connect in this manner to anyone.  Alice comes along, and he now has friends he works to keep safe with his life in under a week.

Charlie is confused, but he tries to take control, “No, Harbinger. I am the Knight.  I will lead.” His pride is wounded.

Recognizing this, Hatter sighs, and lets him get ahead of him.

Charlie rides past him proud.  Then after a short distance, asks Hatter. “Which way do we go?”

* * *

Alice and Jack are running and dodging their way through the city.   Alice remembers her last journey through the city and how Hatter made her feel safeish by walking on the ledge, having her walk next to the buildings.  Jack knows about her fear of heights and doesn’t think twice about pulling her along the ledges.  The differences in the two men make themselves more and more obvious. ‘ _Hatter!! I can’t take the time till I next see you!’_ Alice grits her teeth and manages to follow Jack by her sheer will.

Jack jerks her down a ledge that led to a huge building.  “This way.” Then he stops, letting Alice stop in front of him.

Alice can’t believe her eyes as Jack stops behind her.  The size of the place and the huge clockwork apparatus in the middle where in her world would be a clock is a shock.  Only in Wonderland…  “What is this place?”

Jack looks around, and pulls her behind him, as they walked across the bridge.  He absently answers her, “The hospital of dreams. Just stay close by me.”   He then thinks of something, and tells her, “Keep your mark covered.  If the inmates realize what you are, I won’t be able to help you.”

That line is the last straw.   Alice almost pulls her hand from Jack’s; realizing he never really cared for her.  She thinks back to the past; Hatter _never_ pulls her anywhere like she is a possession, never lets her go first if there is danger, and most importantly, he never, _ever,_  tells her he won’t be able to help her.  Alice finds it hard to believe that she cared for Jack in the past

Jack is unaware of the thoughts in Alice’s head.  He is too busy thinking of what is to come with their meeting with Caterpillar.  He moves towards the reception desk and looks down at the receptionist in a nurses’ outfit playing with a cockroach trapped in a box.  Jack gave the codeword for today, “Oraculum.”

 The receptionist doesn’t look up or stop playing with the cockroach as she gets on the phone.

Alice is standing there watching the lady with a shocked look on her face.  Was this typical behavior of a native of Wonderland?  Is Hatter such a different person from the rest of Wonderland?  Before she could go down that road too much, she is reminded of Charlie.  How he cares for the two of them…

After a couple of minutes of silence the receptionist hangs up the phone, sighs and tells them in a bored voice, “He’s on the third floor.”

As they go up to the third Alice can hear screaming and laughter echoing around her. It unnerves her and she finally stops and asks, “What is that noise?”

Jack stops and listens for a second, as if he hasn’t been hearing the sounds this entire time.

Alice is shocked.   Seriously?  It doesn’t bother him?  Her compassion for the poor people who were screaming was overwhelming.  And Jack obviously didn’t feel anything.  What type of King would he make, or far more important, what kind of _man_ does that make him?

Jack starts to straighten his clothes, and informs her, “The inmates. Try not to let it get to you; they can drive you mad.”

_’And that is reasoning he gives to himself as to why he ignores their pain?’_   Alice stares at him, uncomprehending, feeling disgusted with the man in front of her.

Jack never stops his efforts to look polished, straightening his cuff as he tells her, “Now Caterpillar may seem very odd to you, but believe me, we’re among friends.”  He puts his arms down and gestures towards the door below them, “Ready?”

They walk into a Pompeian Bath room.  In the middle of the pool is a boat loaded with books.  Barely peering over the stacks is an older gentleman.   He nods his head upon observing them, and asks Jack, “Ah.  You have the ring?”

 Jack acts like an eager little schoolboy and reaching into his jacket tells Caterpillar, “Yes.”

Alice is surprised watching him.  She has never seen Jack act like this before.

Caterpillar calmly rebukes him, “No, no, no, no.”  He then explains to Jack. “Should the moment arise, I must be able to swear under oath that I have never laid _eyes_ on it.”  He then pauses, and tells Jack, “Ask the girl to come closer.”

Jack bows slightly to Caterpillar’s wishes.  He then gestures towards the edge of the pool telling her, “Alice, come closer.”

Alice stares at Jack.  Is this another façade? She decides to play along and moves in the direction Jack indicates.  As Alice rounds the side of the pool, she notices that the water is absolutely clear.

Feeling his hand on the small of her back, she wishes she can shrug off Jack’s hand.  Her disgust for him is complete.  She actually feels completely ashamed of the fact that she had found him appealing to her.

Caterpillar stares at her, and sounds disappointed as he mentions, “Oh.  You’re not as tall as I imagined.”   He then pauses and then asks, if curious, of Jack, “Ask her if she’s scared.”

Like an obedient little child, Jack turns around and asks “Alice, are you-?”

Alice can’t take it anymore.  “I heard him.”  She snaps testily. Realizing what she did, she calms herself down, and tells Caterpillar, “You can ask me yourself, you know.  I’m right here.”  She fidgets with her hands and wishes Hatter is here and holding her hands.  She concentrates on their plan; she will deal with Jack later.

Caterpillar doesn’t blink an eye and asks her, “When did you last see your father?”

Alice stares at him uncomfortable with the blunt question.  She notices Jack staring at her also.  She has a flashback of Hatter and Dodo in the Great Library. ‘ _Alice you better be strong, so you can go to the next step of the plan and find out where your father is!’_   She answers the question. “When I was ten.”

Caterpillar looks disappointed.  “Ten?  A long time ago.”

Alice is tired of the games and the cryptic responses.  “Where is he?” Why would it matter to Caterpillar about her age then?

Caterpillar turns and takes a pull of his hookah.  Alice turns to Jack, confused.  Jack noticing her confusion touches his chest lightly.

Before Alice can ask more, Caterpillar puts down his tube, and turns to her. “Your father is a very difficult man to reach.  We’ve been tracking him for a long time, but never got close enough to pop the question, never once.  And do you know what it is we want to ask him?”

Alice is really getting tired of these questions.  “No.” How would he expect her to know this?  She has been in Wonderland for four days, no idea where her father is.  Alice works to control her anger, not liking that it seems to be all she feels.

Caterpillar asks her, “You’re not even ready to hazard a little guess?”

Alice tries to think.  What is he talking about?  How can she hazard a little guess when she has no idea what he is talking about?  She glances at Jack, but he is no help as usual.  She decides to ask what she thinking, maybe that might get her somewhere. “What are you talking about?”

Caterpillar looks a little disappointed that she doesn’t guess.  He tries to explain, “Horizons, my dear. I’m talking about bright new horizons, and that’s where you come in.”

Oh Good Lord, will he _ever_ come to the point or not answer another of her questions with riddles? Wait.  What did he ask? “Where I come in?”

Caterpillar finally answers a question without a riddle. “Yes. When you first met Jack, did you think it is a happy accident, the fickle finger of fate?”

Alice stares at him. She is right.  Jack doesn’t care for her at all.  She is an assignment.  She glances at Jack and he at least had the decency to look a little ashamed.  She closes her eyes for a second.  She thinks of how many times he had reeled her out with his lies and then cut the string and let her fall.  The only thing is, he doesn’t realize that she is in love with Hatter.  “Wasn’t it?” She wishes Hatter was here with her, remembering all the times when she was in his arms, there seemed nothing that could hurt her.  Because life seemed hell bent in trying to hurt her.

Caterpillar looks at her, sees the pain in her eyes, and takes pity on her.  He indicates to Jack to pull the boat over.  As he does, Alice stands there thinking, and reminding herself, that she has to keep up appearances.

Caterpillar walks off the boat, and asks Alice, “Walk with me.  I will take you to your father, but to do so, you will see some disturbing sights that you need to view to understand your father.”

Alice follows, still shocked, and trying to figure this cryptic man that is walking next to her.

They walk down a hall that has… large white balloons that give the impression of being soap bubbles as decorations everywhere?  What is with the decorating here in Wonderland?  Grass and plants inside the city buildings, 60’s retro look in the ultra plush casino and soap bubbles in a mental hospital?  The only place that is up to her terms of normal is the Kingdom of Knights, but then she didn’t know what it looked like before it was in ruins.

As she walks down the hall, she looks in one of the windows and sees a lady sitting on a chair upside down. This shocks Alice and she stops, looking into the other windows around her.  What were they doing to these poor people?

As Alice stares around her, uncomprehending, Caterpillar starts to educate her on Teas.  “You see, the effects of your powerful emotions on our frail senses are devastating.”

Alice listens to him; her instincts were telling her that she needs to pay attention to Caterpillar, something important will be said.

Caterpillar stops in front of one of the windows to better explain.  The patient in the window was falling head first continuously.  You can see the wind pushing her hair and clothes back as though she was really falling at a fast rate of descent. Alice can see the background was also moving, giving the perfect impression of the lady inside was falling to the earth.

Caterpillar advices them,  “Patient 243 can’t get the precious high of ‘flying high’ out of her system, so we’re bringing her back down to earth in a controlled environment.”

Alice looks quickly back to the older man.  He is so earnest!  Then out of the corner of her eye she observes Jack looking shocked, as though he has never really SEEN the people in here.

Caterpillar moves them past the next patient, a naked man ten times bigger than normal squished into a small room watches them.  Caterpillar instructs them, “Patient 671 drank too much ‘self-importance’, so we’re shrinking his considerable ego little by little back to its original size.”

Jack walks by in a shocked state.  Alice has a feeling that he never really _looks_ at the patients here, just uses it as a handy meeting place.

Caterpillar continues his education of Alice, “We’re all vulnerable; mix the wrong feelings together, the right kind of bad with the wrong kind of good, and you’ll wind up with a total breakdown.”

Alice looks at him quickly.  She feels like something has prodded her, telling her that this is important.  She looks around and can’t figure it out.

Both Caterpillar and Jack look at her, trying to see what is affecting her.  When she doesn’t enlighten them, they indicate that she exit a door to her right.  To her surprise as they walk outside, the building exterior does not resemble the building she came into or the interior.

Caterpillar motions for her to continue walking and continues his teachings. “The Oysters, your people, are contaminating our world.  They must go back, dead or alive, before it’s too late.”

Dead or alive?  Does no one really care about the Oysters?  Or are they all just cattle to the inhabitants of Wonderland? Before she can get angry and blow the plan, she asks quickly, “What does my dad have to do with that?”

The answer she gets in reply shocks her.  “He’s the only one who can release them.”

Alice’s curiosity comes to the front and she has to ask. “Why?” If Hatter was here he would get that amused look to his face.

Caterpillar answers her question, “Our undercover operatives successfully smuggled him here earlier today. It is the most dangerous operation we’ve ever mounted.  They are brave men.” He then stops, turns to Alice, and looks her in the eyes, “But I must warn you, he is not the same person you knows as a child.”  Is that pity in his eyes?

Alice blinks in shock.  In the back of her mind, she wonders if she will ever feel anything than shock in the world.  But before it could bother her too much, her curiosity strikes again, and she asks, “What do you mean?”

Caterpillar feels for Alice.  He tries to explain to her. “He’s…how can I put it?  Stuck.  We’re hoping that you can help clear away his cobwebs.”  He then looks at Jack.

Jack straightens and nods. He will try to salvage what he can and explain it to Alice.

Alice is confused.  She has gained some ability since being in Wonderland to think on her feet, but too much is happening.  “I don’t understand.”

Jack steps in and tries to make sense of what Caterpillar is telling her. “I came to your world to find you, Alice, because we need your help.”

Alice is trying to make sense of what they are saying… ‘ _My help?  What do they need my help for?  What is going on?’_   She stares at Jack trying to understand.

Caterpillar realizes that something is wrong, and tries to tell her again.  He needs to pull her attention from Jack.  He states to Alice, “Only you can wake him, Alice.”

All of it came into sharp focus.  Everything Jack has done how he has acted.  She is so angry, how _dare_ he treat her like that! She barely controls her anger, and spits out to Jack, “So everything we had…is about my dad?”  He _used_  her! He should be happy that all she did was snap at him!

Jack recoils, thinking quickly, realizing he is going to lose Alice…to that, that man!  He remembers the oaf telling Alice, ‘it is all an act’ and tries to salvage what he can. “It wasn’t an act, Alice.  I really do love you.  But you have to understand, your father holds the key to our future.” He pleads with her, desperate for her to understand.

Jack saying that to her, reminds her of Hatter, and she fights to retain control of her anger.  She continues to tell him in a short tone, “So I don’t believe this.  So you’ve been _lying_ to me this entire time?”

Caterpillar realizes they have made a serious mistake, and tries to reason with her, “Would you have believed him if he’d told you the truth?”

Alice swings around at him and yells at him “I don’t know.  Maybe!” She is starting to lose it.  Hatter would have recognized the signs, but neither of these men knows her that well.  Thankfully, Alice is keeping Hatter in the forethought of her mind.  This is the only thing helping her control her emotions.  But unless this rollercoaster of feelings didn’t end soon, even that will not work.

Caterpillar backs away from her anger. He has not seen someone get this angry without the assistance of Tea.  There are rumors of a clan in the White Kingdom, but no one in the Red Kingdom has the will or even the need to be emotional.  This is why the Tea’s are so addicting.

 Jack tries to pull her attention to him, trying with everything he can come up with, not to lose Alice. “You’re right.  I should’ve been more honest. But I can’t turn back the clock.”  He begs her as she swings back to him again, “Please, Alice, will you help us?”

She stares at him unable to say anything, she is so angry.  She draws breath to tell Jack off but Caterpillar interrupts her. “Alice, our world depends on it.”

Both Alice and Jack swing around to stare at him in surprise that he will say something like that.

Caterpillar turns, glad he had interrupted the fight he can see coming.  Right now is not the time for that.  He leads the way through the door, Jack grabbing Alice’s arm, pulling her through the door, and up on the rooftop.

 As Alice looks around, Caterpillar hits a button, and the roof… _unrolled_?  Before Alice can get over the shock of the roof she sees three people appear.  One of them looks just like, “Daddy?” The words are out of her mouth before she is aware of saying them.

Alice runs over to her father with Caterpillar and Jack running behind her.  Before she can hug her father, he asks, “Who’s this?”

The jolt of hearing that is enough to bring her up short. “It’s me, Daddy.” Did he not know his own daughter?

Her father stands there. “Another one of your tricks, Jack Heart?” He speaks with a sneer in his voice towards Jack.

Alice listening to him speak, feels as though it is a blow to her heart.  He never speaks like that. While she will be one of the first to say Jack deserves it, her father never would have said it.

 “Don’t you know your own daughter?” Caterpillar asks him, unconsciously repeating what Alice had already asked.

Her father laughs. “Daughter?” He sounded incredulous.

Alice thinks back to what Caterpillar has tried to tell her and realizes she is going to have to try to wake him up, but she isn’t sure how.  She remembers Hatter telling her to start at the beginning, so she takes his advice, and starts to tell her father, “You left when I was a kid.” She starts to fidget with her coat wishing again for a familiar hand in hers.

Caterpillar tries to help Alice, and tells the Carpenter, “The White Rabbit kidnapped you many years ago and the Doctors adjusted you to work in the laboratory.”

As Alice steps forward, Jack follows her not wanting her to get too far away.  He has come to the realization that he is going to lose her and wants to do everything he can to keep her.

Alice tries to tell her father, “We’ve missed you so much.  Mom tries not to show it, but-“

Her father interrupts her asking quizzically, “Mom?”

Alice looks at him with tears in her eyes.  He doesn’t remember his wife? “Carol? Your wife.”

Robert chuckles, and speaks to Jack and Caterpillar, “You really think this charade is going to turn me against the queen?”

“Don’t you remember anything?” Alice demands of her father.

 Caterpillar and Jack glance at each other

Robert draws up insulted, and tells her proudly, “I remember my work at this institute, bioreductive enzymes, chemically-induced synesthesia, shadow theory.”

Alice interrupts him and asks desperately, “What about your family, our little yellow house?”  Her voice quavers, her eyes brimming with tears. The emotional rollercoaster is taking over her ability to control it.

Robert stares into her eyes, and begins forcefully, “I lived-!” but, as he stares into her eyes, he feels a vague memory trying to come up, “I lived…alone in an apartment.” But this comes out weak.

Alice feels some hope.  She tries to remember something else that may help, “Ray-you remember him, your friend with the boat?”

Robert loses the vague memory, and demands, “What is the point of all this?”

Alice tries again, not knowing what it is that helped him almost remember last time.  If Hatter had been here, he would have heard the warning signs of her starting to lose it. The little girl’s voice is back as Alice tries to reach her father, “Grapefruit and wheat germ.  That’s what you like for breakfast.  And on Sundays, sometimes we would go to that brunch place in Waverley, and you would throw chickpeas at the ducks.”  She gives a watery smile at the memory.

Jack is uneasy, but he doesn’t think anything is wrong, but then he doesn’t know Alice well enough to stop what is happening.

Robert again, can almost remember something, like a dream… “Your mother…” then he takes his eyes off of the strangely familiar girl in front of her, seeing Jack Heart, and his voice hardens, “will be very upset when she hears about this, Jack.”

Alice stares at him, her desperate hope shatters. “You don’t even know who I am.” And she starts to break down.  ‘ _Hatter!’_   She needs him so much.

Robert can’t handle looking at the girl crying in front of him.  It feels… wrong.  He doesn’t even think as he tells her, “Don’t cry, Jelly Bean.”  Then he realizes what he says and looks at her in shock.

As Alice stands there shocked, Caterpillar jumps at something that may help him wake up and remember Alice.  “Jelly Bean? Is that your special name for Alice?”

Alice looks up at her father, lip trembling, and tells him, “That’s what you used to call me, and when our cat Dinah died, you held me in your arms for a whole hour, remember rocking me?”  Alice tries to get control over her emotions and tries to think of something that might help him remember.  Ah!  The watch!! “Remember this?” as she pulls the watch out of her pocket and holds it.

Robert can almost remember something crucial, he curiously asks, “What is it?”

Alice’s hopes soar and you can hear it in her voice.  She answers him, “It’s your watch. You always wore it.”

Robert shakes his head, and tells her, holding out his hand, “I’ve never worn a watch. We don’t need them here.”

Alice glances up at him and sees he is looking at her. ”It’s kind of broken, but it never really kept good time anyway, and you didn’t seem to mind.”  She gives him a watery smile and puts the watch on him.  Once it is on him, she pats it, glancing at him again, and says, “There.”  Robert looks up from the watch and stares at her and she smiles.  He is remembering!  Before she can say anything else, she hears gunshots. Her father has her under his body, shielding her faster than a blink of an eye. Alice is completely blown away, not understanding how he could move her that fast.

Suits pour onto the roof yelling, “Hold it right there!”  As they surround the small group, the two men with her father stick their hands in the air, Jack puts his hands out like he can protect everyone, and calm them.  Her dad releases her, shocked at his instinct to protect her.  The suits are yelling things at them, more confusing than frightening as they talk over each other, “Stop right there.  Don’t make a move.  Come on.  Freeze.”

Alice’s heart drops when she sees Mad March.  He walks up to them telling them, “I’m a little disappointed.  I expected a bit more of a struggle.”  He then turns and asks Alice all of a sudden, “Where’s Hatter?”

Alice is surprised at his question and answers honestly, “I don’t know.” Her mind flashes back to their earlier conversation and at that second, she is happy Hatter is not with her.

 Mad March stares at her and then turns around and tells Jack Heart, “We picked up your trail outside the city. Excuse me; you weren’t that difficult to track.”

The Ten of Clubs steps forward and asks Carpenter, “Are you alright?”

Carpenter thinks fast, still going with the instinct to protect this girl.  If he admits anything, then they will hurt her, but this way, she might get some leniency.  “They kidnapped me, tried to turn me against the queen with some hogwash about being this girl’s father.”  He can’t look at the girl while he tells this story.  He is such a bad actor!

Ten of Clubs chuckles at the absurdity, and then walks up to Jack Heart, telling him in a low voice, “You’re gonna break your mother’s heart.”  He truly hates the Knave of Hearts.  But, if Jack would ever get his deal together and overthrow his mother, the Ten of Clubs will be there.  His promise ensures that.

 Jack glares at him and won’t back down.  The Clubs had no choice but be servants of the Hearts.  This was the punishment for their outspokenness during the War with the Kingdom of the Knights.

Ten of Clubs just stares back, cocky with Mad March and the suits around him.  He then walks over to Caterpillar. “Well, well, well, well!   The mysterious Caterpillar apprehended at last. You realize this brings an end to the Resistance finally and forever.”

Alice watches them with a heavy heart.  This is supposed to end the Heart’s regime and, more importantly to her, free Hatter from his promises, and now it is all going to fail because of her!

Before Alice can do anymore panicking, Caterpillar looks over at her, smiles and raises a hand to her holding….a mushroom?   He then eats the mushroom and disappears in an explosion of sound and smoke.  Everyone jumps and the Ten of Clubs gives a small smile, which he quickly hides…

He turns around and gets everyone moving off the rooftop.

* * *

Hatter and Charlie make it in the city with the horses.  Hatter’s heart has been beating faster and faster since he heard the gunshots.  Charlie has barely been able to hold him back and cautions him to remain calm.  Hatter only does it since he knows he will have broken Alice’s promise if the markings come out.

 They guardedly make it to the side of the building only to notice a bunch of suits walking down the ramp.  They jump back to make sure they were hidden, looking around the corner just in time to notice that Jackie boy has failed to keep Alice safe.

Charlie mutters, “Black day.”

Hatter looks over at Alice, _His Alice!_ being caught and roughly pushed down the ramp.  Hatter speaks without being aware of it, “Okay.”

Part of the plan is to get to her father.  But he is unsure how far along the plan she has gotten before the suits showed up.  And what is Carpenter doing there also?  Hatter realizes he needs to get into the casino with Alice and has to get Charlie out of here.  He thinks quickly and thinks of a plan so outrageous that if for some reason Charlie goes with it, he can get both of them out of here.  If nothing else, the last remaining Knight will be safe.  Even better would be if Charlie would realize the plan is insane and may be able to get them some help.

Hatter turns to Charlie and spells out the plan, “Okay I know there are a lot of suits out there, but if we let them get to the casino, there’s gonna be a whole lot more.  We have to take ‘em now.”  He watches Alice and Mad March, making sure that Mad March is not hurting her.  He also is waiting for Charlie to realize the insanity of the plan.

Charlie agrees with the plan initially, but then thinks it over, and finally has to ask, “Are you serious?”

Hatter smiles secretly to himself and then answers Charlie, “Yes.  We’ve got surprise on our side, and we got horses.  You see the bottleneck over there?  If I go in swinging and keep the suits busy for a few seconds, that might give you just enough time to get in there, grab Alice and gallop away.”  Insane the plan is, but will Charlie realize it and flee?

Charlie sits there trying to even think of how this can even work.  “Bottleneck?  Swinging?” He is frightened for Just Alice, but this plan was not well thought out.  They were going to get hurt!

Hatter pushes the envelope, hoping against hope… “I’m gonna need a sword.” As he turns away again to check on their progress he hears Charlie mutter… “No, I can’t…”

Hatter turns to him as though he hasn’t heard a word against the plan from Charlie and says “Okay, show me what Knights are made of.”  As he walks away he mentally slaps himself but he hopes Charlie will come to his senses; Hatter’s has gone away the second Alice is captured.

Charlie is still trying to understand, and answers with a drawn out, “Yesssss.” He follows Hatter to the horses and rides to the bottleneck.  He is on autopilot trying to think of how this can work.

Hatter is worried, Charlie needs to leave!! He tries to warn him, “This is it.  You Ready?  One, Two… Now!”  He rides in the fray swinging his sword, determined to harm as many suits as he can before they take him down.

He hears Alice scream, “Hatter!”  as they pull him off his horse.  He looks around and at first thinks Charlie is coming, “Charlie!  What the…” then realizes Charlie has remained sane, and is running away as Hatter has hoped.  He breathes a quick sigh of relief before they slam him into the ground, holding him down.

Alice can’t believe that Hatter risked himself to save her!  He is the one who told her she couldn’t rescue him if he gets caught.  And here he is? “No!!! Get off him! Hatter!” she shrieked desperately.

Before she can warn him Mad March walks up and looks down at Hatter.  Hatter’s eyes widen and he struggles some more.  He hears Mad March comment “What a nice surprise.”


	17. They Will Not Control Us

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/18.jpg)

Hatter is kicked and beaten before he is thrown in the back of scarab with Alice.  She almost cries when she realizes he is hurt so badly.

“Why Hatter?  You are supposed to sneak into the casino if I am captured, not get captured along with me.”  Alice just stares at him trying to figure out why in the world he just got himself incarcerated with her. She is stretched to the breaking point with her emotions and is unsure of what to do.

Hatter stares at her, feasting his eyes on her face.  _What is wrong_ , he can see something is amiss with his Alice and he needs to get closer…  He can feel himself getting angry at the sight of her pain, uses the anger to break his bonds.  Hatter scrambles over to Alice and holds her close.

When his arms, which she has needed, come around her, Alice can’t keep the feelings bottled anymore; she breaks down and sobs in his arms. Her emotions are ruling her and she is unable to control them.

Hatter listens to her and wonders what has happened to cause this reaction.  He tries to soothe her, but she is lost in her pain.  His eyes grow darker with his anger, and the pain that he is feeling coming from her, hardening his resolve that this is it.  He will do what is necessary to make Alice safe and not feel this pain anymore.  Even if it means that she needed to lea-, the pain that shoots through him with the _thought_ of sending her away makes him gasp.

Alice is sobbing, releasing the despair of Jack’s betrayal, her father not knowing who she is, and her being single handily responsible for the Resistance being torn down.  Then to top it off, she had to witness Mad March beating the crap out of Hatter in front of her.  She is learning that the only stable element in her life is Hatter.  He is _always_ there for her.  He makes sure she is ok no matter what, but why did he not follow their plan?  This is setting them both up for more pain, and now, because of her, there is no Resistance to help support them!

Hatter listens to her heartrending sobs, and it breaks his heart to hear his Alice so broken right now.  He prays for someone to help them both and at the same time _demands_ that Wonderland _help them!_  He also hopes that Mad March doesn’t come back here.  But, at the same time he would have welcomed someone to take out his anger and frustration on!  He tries to get Alice’s attention again, murmuring to her, “Luv, shh, I am so sorry…tell me what is wrong! Or at least come back to me!”

Alice can hear Hatter, and can now sense him trying to calm her.  At the same time she can feel and hear the franticness he is feeling, because he doesn’t know what is wrong _._ This breaks through her grief and she looks up at him. “H-Hatter?” His name is no more than a whisper, but it is all she can say.

Hatter hears her whisper his name, and with a wordless cry holds her tighter. He breathes her name in relief, “Alice…”

Alice feels so safe right now, remembering everything that has happened, and how many times she has wished he has been there.  “Hatter,  I love you.”  Her voice is getting stronger; she is feeling safer with him here.

Hatter looks down at her, feathery life kisses her forehead telling her, “I love you too Alice, so much.” He hates to rush her, but, “We don’t have much time, Alice.  It’s not a long trip to the Casino from the City.  Can you tell me what has happened?”

Alice closes her eyes against the pain, and tells him, “Caterpillar and Jack took me to my father, but he didn’t recognize me.”  She rushes through the next part, trying not to think about it until later. “Mad March captured us, then Caterpillar ate a mushroom and disappeared.  Then you came to…”

Hatter realizes she is still upset as she trails off.  But he does hear about the mushroom and realizes that Caterpillar had extracted himself from the situation.  While that is good, he didn’t think the Resistance would come forward for a while.  They are a cautious group; he has often grown frustrated with their slow ways.  But, before he can tell Alice any of this, Hatter can feel the scarab descending and realizes that they have little time.  “Alice, luv, stay strong, and remember, I _will_  come for you no matter what.”  With that he hugs her to him tight, releasing her reluctantly to go back over to where he has been chained just as the door opens.

Mad March comes in with the Ten of Clubs and goes to grab Alice.  Hatter cannot resist and with a roar he rushes Mad March.  Before he can get far, a group of Suits has him on the floor and all he can do is glare at Mad March.

“Still the ladies man, eh, Hatter?”   Mad March laughs at him and tells the suits to take him to the Doctors.  He turns back to Hatter and tells him, “I remember now that the Queen wanted me to find out where the Great Library is, Hatter, and I remember that you killed me to keep it hidden.  Now, we will see how long you can last with the Doctors. Revenge is so sweet isn’t it?” With that he walks down the ramp and leaves.

* * *

Ten of Clubs grows interested with Mad March’s statements, but keeps it hidden.  This man knows about the Great Library?  Maybe he also can…he thinks about this development and about what he has found out in the archives about a deal and an Alice.  Maybe now is the time? He orders the suits to unlock the girl, then have the suits to bring Jack and her to the throne room.

When they reach the throne room, he is surprised to see the King waiting for them.  Winston didn’t normally involve himself so openly; he prefers to work behind the scenes to minimize his wife’s excesses.  But, he is the one who had ordered Ten of Clubs to look in the archives.  Is he taking a more active role now?

Winston looks at his son and the girl named Alice.  He hopes that they can both think on their feet since this is sure to be a dangerous meeting with his wife.  They all have to be very careful; Constance has been getting more unhinged and vindictive lately.  Quite frankly, he is worried about Wonderland.  He orders Alice to be put in the containment bubble.  This may help them since he knows the daughter of Carpenter has a fiery temper, which is rather odd given the information he has about her.  He knows many things about her that she herself is unaware of and resolves to help this Alice out, since she gives him hope for Wonderland.

Before he can give the subject further thought, The Queen of Hearts comes in with her court and sits down in her throne.  She claps her hands and the Ten of Clubs brings her a platter with a container on it.  She laughs and picks up the container. “Oh.”  There is another container underneath. She laughs brightly at the merry game.

Winston asks, “May I?” and picks up the container… to reveal another container.  There is laughter from the court and Constance picked up the next container that revealed the ring inside… “Ah.” She reaches and puts on the ring amidst the applause of her court.  She admires it on her hand as Winston creeps closer and comments to her softly, “The mouse that stole the cheese.”

The Queen frowns and asks “What?”

Winston compounds on what he says “The cat that’s got the canary.”  He looks at her and tells her, “Oh you look radiant, my peach.  And dare I say younger too?”

The Queen of Hearts smiles and tells the court, “I’m going to wear it for at least an hour before you clever suits whisk it away to reopen the glorious Looking Glass and kick start that wonderful economy of ours.”  Then her face and voice grows hard, telling them harshly, “Then I want it back right away, you hear?”

The Ten of Clubs keeps his discomfort from showing on his face, and replies exuberantly, “Loud and clear, ma’am. Loud and crystal clear.”  He glances quickly at the King and Winston nods his head minutely.

The Queen walks over to the large bubble in the throne room and sees Alice in it.  She asks Winston, “What is she doing in that thing?”

_‘And so it begins,’_ Winston thinks.  He tells her, “She’s a contaminant.”

The Queen frowns and asks, “A what?”

He looks back at Carpenter.  Leaning down, Winston whispers in a voice that carries, “Jack discovered that she’s Carpenter’s daughter, went to fetch her so that she can turn him against you… you know, wake him up.”

The Queen connects all the dots and exclaims, “So _that’s_  why he wanted the awful creature.”  She looks over at Jack and tells him, “Evil Boy.”

Alice looks out and sees her father. She doesn’t see anyone but him in the room.   She tries to get his attention. “Dad…” No reaction. “Dad!” She notices that he looks up.  She tries harder, “DAD!”  She rocks her container with her exclamation.

The Queen tries to hear what she says, but with the sound proofing they have put on the container she can’t hear.  “What did she say?”

The King thinks quickly and tells her, “‘Mad.’ I think she says she’s mad.”

The Queen nods and says, “Quite right.  But if I’m to consider her evidence, I must hear her clearly.”

Winston thinks back to Alice’s temper and says quickly, “But Carpenter would hear her as well.  It’s too risky.”

Constance throws an aggravated look at Winston and tells him, “Good heavens, Winston, you’re paranoid.”  She walks over to Carpenter and Walrus.  Stopping in front of him, she asks him in a falsetto voice, “Recognize that girl over there?” She indicates with her head, Alice.

Winston has to continue the game he started, “Dearest, please.” He begs her.

Carpenter keeps having these instincts to protect the girl in the bubble and thinks quickly.  “Oh, she’s an actress Jack brought here with some story about being my daughter.”

The Queen pushes, making sure to prove to her dolt of a husband that she knows what she is doing.  “Do you have a daughter?”

Carpenter realizes when Walrus starts to pay close attention, that this may be very dangerous, and he needs to play his cards right.  Not only to get the girl out of here alive, but himself too.  “Of course not, but the Resistance will try anything.”

Constance tells him, “Go over there and take a good look at her.” She shoots a glance at her husband.

Winston realizes this may not end well.  He can not control everyone’s reactions, and Alice is not cooperating, still trying to get through to her father, “Darling, please, I don’t think it’s wise.”

The Queen of Hearts is getting irritated with her husband, and bluntly tells him, “Shut up, Winston.  I’m the one that wears the crown around here.” as she walks with Carpenter to Alice’s containment bubble.  As they walk over, Alice tries again to get her father’s attention.  She can’t control herself right now.   She is retreating deeper in her mind trying to escape what can be happening to Hatter and what may happen to her.

Carpenter stares at the strangely familiar girl trying to make sense of why he has this _need_ to protect her.  The Queen looks at him and asks, “Why did Jack pick her, do you think?”

Jack speaks up, unable to keep silent any longer, “Because she _is_  his daughter.”  He can’t believe how much it hurts to realize that he has lost Alice, but he is going to still fight for her, even at the cost of his life.

Jack had watched in the monitors in the back of the scarab, Hatter breaking free of the chains to comfort Alice.  Their love for each other had been very evident when they thought they were unobserved.  He had been in pain, but loving Alice, wishing to protect her from anymore pain, he had blocked anyone from seeing what the two of them were doing.  Jack will work on winning Alice back if he has a chance after all this.

Constance rounds on Jack and spits out, “Quiet, ungrateful child!” She turns back to Carpenter and asks in a sweeter voice, “Well?”

Carpenter replies quickly, sticking to his earlier point, “Look, I have no idea; perhaps because she’s a very good actress.”

The Queen of Hearts tells him in a tone that is quite matter of fact as she watches for any reaction, “I’m going to have her executed, you know.”

Carpenters tries to keep from showing any emotion, and answers, “So?” To show anything will only serve to sentence them both to death.

The Queen stares at him and presses, “Doesn’t that bother you, even a little?”

Carpenter turns and stares at Alice.  She stares back, hoping that he will remember her.

Jack and the Queen watches the silent exchange between the two, both hoping for a reaction from Carpenter, but for different reasons.

Carpenter finally answers, “Why should it?” He cannot admit to anything, or there will be no chance for either of them.

This simple statement removes all hope from Alice.  She stands there devastated.  She shuts down at that second, not able to process anything else.  Everything has been taken from her, her freedom, her father, and Hatter.  What else is there to fight for?  Her emotions are like a hurricane battering at her, driving her mind underground.  A tear traces its way down her cheek as she stands there.

Jack watches Alice break.  He stares uncomprehending as he hears his mother tell Carpenter, “Excellent.  You may go.”  How can everything go so wrong in such a small amount of time?

The Queen of Hearts turns to deal with her son.

Winston sees the gleeful look on her face and feels bad for his son, but he knows he can’t show any weakness or there will not be any way to save anyone.

The Queen walks over to her son and declares, “My own son.”

Winston, while being so tired of playing these games, realizes this may be the dangerous game he will play here and adds, “Blackest of all black sheep.”

Constance stands in front of her son and court, stating, “I carried you for nine painful months, suffered eight hours of agonizing labor, suckled you day and night, your sharp little teeth gnawing at my breast and now here you are: a grown man with nothing but hatred and deceit in your heart.”

Winston tries to hide his reaction to her overreaction.  “It’s unnatural.”  His comment is not to his son, but to his wife; he is starting to realize she is finally losing it completely.  Soon she will become worse than her mother.

Constance decides that she will give the ungrateful traitor a chance to say something; she can show she can be merciful in her victory.  “Have you nothing to say before I pass sentence?”

Jack seizes on the chance to try to save Alice.  “Send Alice home, she doesn’t deserve this. Carpenter may seem well-adjusted now, but if he sees his daughter executed, he’ll wake up for sure.”  He is really speaking to his father and is happy to see him slowly nod. Alice may have a chance.

The Queen speaks quickly.  She is not going to lose the chance to at least see _one_ Alice die by her hand.  “Nonsense.”

Jack tries to argue and give his father something he can use, “She can’t hurt you if she’s back in her world. Besides, you‘ve crushed the Resistance, their leader is dead, and the ring is back on your finger.  What more do you want?”  He feels desperate.  He needs to get Alice home where she belongs.  It is his fault she is here and it’s the least he can do since he seems to have ripped everything else from her.  She stands there like an Oyster that has been completely drained.  Jack is very worried.

Winston realizes that this is the first time he had ever seen his son try to save someone.  Feeling some hope, he decides that the argument is valid and tries to reason with his wife.  “There _is_ some logic to what he says.”

Constance sighs wishing she hadn’t had to marry such a weak buffoon to gain her rightful throne. Unfortunately, marriages in Wonderland are permanent.  She tells him, “Don’t let him manipulate you, Winston.”

Jack quickly replies at his father’s look, “Go ahead then. _Risk_ it.”

Winston glances at Jack and leans over to his wife and murmurs, “A word in your ear.”

Constance exhales noisily in aggravation and walks away.

Winston gives his son a hard look and Jack acknowledges the suggestion to keep quiet for now.

As they walk away the Queen tells Winston flatly, “Leniency is not an option.”

Winston did some of the fastest thinking and talking he has ever had to. “ _Heaven’s_ no.  We’re going to get rid of her, naturally.  The question is, how?”

Constance’s eyes and face lit up like a child’s on Christmas morning. “I’ve always like a good drowning.” She says eagerly.

Winston observes the look in her face and feels nauseous. “Yes, but again, that may be the slap in the face that wakes Carpenter up.  It’s too risky.”

Constance sighs and asks him, “You’re not falling for that, are you?”

Winston quickly analyzes his wife, realizing he needs her to think he is an idiot and answers, “Yes.” He hears her huff in aggravation and almost sighs himself in relief.  He then tells her, “No.  I mean, no, no.  But we will have to tread warily.  This denial is a tricky business.”

Constance realizes that he may be right.  She can’t bear lose the man that makes her feel such wonderful emotions and invents ways to get new ones, “What do you suggest?”

The relief Jack and Winston both feel is almost palpable.  Winston thinks and suggests off handily, “Well, there’s banishment.”

The Queen’s brow furrows, confused. “Banishment?”

Winston thinks of what can make her send Alice home or even to the White Kingdom , either being better than staying where Constance can get her hands on her. “Mm, some people even say it is worse than execution.”

Constance thinks about it, obviously turning it over in her head as she walks away murmuring, “Banishment.  Hmm.”  Making up her mind quickly, she walks up to her throne and announces to the court, “I have decided that the harsher sentence of Banishment is more appropriate.  Escort her to the Looking Glass and have her dispatched as quickly as possible.”

Jack and Winston glance covertly at Alice and see that she is still standing there with a blank look on her face.  They glance at each other and then back to the Queen as she starts to announce, “It is with a heavy heart and a clear conscience, that I, Mary Elizabeth Constance deVille Heart, Queen of Wonderland, do sentence you, Jack Frederick Heart, to be held in the Eye Room overnight, so that all of Wonderland may see you for who you really are.  And tomorrow morning, you shall be taken to the Grand Hall to face the executioner’s axe.”  Jack is shocked that she is going to actually kill him.  And then he is even more shocked that his eyes flash, not to Alice, but to the Duchess’s; she looks back at him, stricken.

* * *

Hatter has been taken to Doctor Dee and Doctor Dum.  They had clapped their hands in glee, recognizing him as the one that had taken their last plaything away from them.  They strap him in a chair and proceeds to play their normal mind games and use electricity on him.

But to their great confusion, the mind games don’t do anything.  It is like he is locked up in his head and they can’t affect him.  The most they will get are some odd sayings and statements.  In retaliation, they just start using the cattle prod on him, hoping that will weaken whatever hold is on his brain.

Hatter has been trained by the best in case this ever happened.  But he keeps in his head, the promise he has made to Alice, and watches for an opening to escape. If he hasn’t done this, there would have been no reaction to anything that the Doctors could do to him.  But Hatter finds that he can’t just release the bonds; there is no assurance that he can come back, especially due to his Madness being somewhat released already.

Hatter watches Mad March walk in, and tell the Doctors, “Leave us.”  Doctor Dee _or is it Doctor Dum?_ protests “But-“

Mad March orders them, “I said leave!”

Hatter can’t help himself and starts babbling sayings he has heard from his father. “When is a raven like a writing desk?”  That brings flashbacks of his mother and father at the Tea Table laughing… “The clockwork’s not ticking properly, maybe crumbs in the butter?”  Thackery trying to butter his watch…  ‘ _Hatter!  You need to get a handle!  Otherwise you won’t be able to save Alice! ‘_ The fact that this is the closest he has ever come to blurting out his secrets is enough to scare him.  But the pain and the mind games from the Doctors still have them in their possession.

Mad March watches Hatter and demands, “Tell me where the Great Library is.”

That is all it takes for Hatter to break out of the mindless loop he is in and stares at Mad March in defiance.

Mad March nods and says, “Yeah, I didn’t think you’d crack. In that case, there’s no need to keep you alive.” He pulls a knife out of his sleeve and then, deciding to try to mess with Hatter some more, remembers an old nursery rhyme from the time of the first Red Queen.  For some reason, Mad March feels that it is appropriate. He recites, “Twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder what you’re at.” He goes and starts his killing stroke, telling Hatter, “Goodbye, Hatter.”

The quote is like a Godsend and breaks all holds on him.  He has no idea how, but Mad March has somehow hit upon one of the few quotes that most people don’t know has been a way to contact Resistance members of the Bluddy Beg Hed’s reign.

As Mad March tries to kill him, Hatter kicks back and makes the chair fall back.  As Mad March tries to recover, Hatter jumps up, using the chair as a shield for the first slash. Then thinking quickly, Hatter uses the next slash to free his right arm from the chair.  He can hear his Fa yell at him to finish it.  He swings back and punches Mad March’s head off again.  But, this time, he uses the knife to guarantee that Mad March will not be coming back to haunt him and his.

He feels Wonderland tell him he needs to find Alice and, after tying up the Doctors, and retrieving his hat and jacket, runs out to find her.

* * *

Alice has been nonresistant when they take her from the bubble.  She misses the look of triumph on the Queen of Heart’s face when she realizes Alice is catatonic. Winston stares after her and hopes that she is going to be ok.  Alice remains the same as they take her on the scarab to the city.  The suits think this is going to be an easy job and relaxes.

Alice is dragged into the Hall of the Looking Glass by a couple of suits.  The Nine of Clubs goes up to the technician in charge of the Looking Glass and tells him, “This one’s got to go back right away.”

The technician looks back and recognizes the girl as the one that the King has asked to be helped.  He tells the Club, “She’ll have to wait.  A raiding party is returning with fresh Oysters.”  He can’t do much, but since he feels sickened on what the suits are doing, he thinks it may wake the girl up.

As the group waits, three aces walk in the room, heading straight to the technician and telling him, “The Queen is getting impatient.  She wants the ring.”

The technician nods and tells them, “We’ll need it back.  The Looking Glass will only work for a short time without it.”  He hands the ring to them and glances at the girl.  She is still standing there with no emotion or thoughts showing in her face.  The suits nod and leave with the ring in its container again.

Then the Looking Glass ripples and that catches Alice’s attention.  She slowly surfaces as she watches suits bring fresh Oysters in from her world.  This brings some faint anger to the surface.  But what breaks through and brings her back completely is what the next two suits bring through the Looking Glass: children.  _Children!_   “No. No!”  She explodes into movement.  She breaks the hold the two suits have on her and she takes them down and runs up the stairs.

As Alice runs out of the building, she realizes how high it is.  She has to stop and grab the side of the wall.  She looks up, seeing that the suits with the ring haven’t left yet.  As she watches, two of them get on flamingoes, and take off while the third is checking something out on his flamingo. Without thinking it through, she charges the man, and knocks him over.  She then proceeds to take some of the anger she feels out on him driving him back towards the… “No!” She didn’t mean to have him fall over the edge!  She runs over to check and sees him lying on the ledge below.

Alice breathes a sigh of relief that the man hadn’t fallen to his death and then gets on the flamingo.  She remembers the last time with Hatter-’ _No Alice!! Not now! Get the ring back and at least you can stop them from bringing anymore children!’_   Alice tries to convince herself that it is, “Okay.”  She tells herself to do this! “Okay.” She then hears a noise and leans forward and sees the suit has almost made his way back up.  She tells herself, “Okay come on Alice you can do this!”

Then she hears bullets, she turns around and sees suits firing at her.  She looks up and sees that the ring is getting farther away.  ‘ _C’mon, Alice!’_   She grabs the head of the flamingo and slams her hand on the button as she hears the suits run up behind her.

She takes off, ‘ _Too fast!’_ , and goes after the ring keeping the image of the children in front of her.  She has nothing else to fight for, but she will _not_ allow them to kidnap children, take from them their emotions, and have them feel the way she does now.

She slowly catches up with the Aces.  As she is getting closes, she watches one pull away, and loses him in the clouds.  She will worry about him later and she concentrates on trying to catch the one with the ring.

All of sudden, she hears the sound of bullets flying around her.  She has a flashback of what had happened the last time she is on one of these, and ducks.  She quickly finds out why that is a bad idea as her weight throws the stick forward and makes it start to go down.  She looks back, and notices the Ace following her, but when she turns back around, she has something in front of her that is a bit more concerning, the forest rushing up to her.  She tries to pull herself out of her fear and can’t.  Alice tries again telling herself, “Alice, pull this thing up!”  Finally either that or the forest coming up quickly is enough for her to gain the ability to pull up.  And just in time; she is in the forest.  She has a flashback of watching the Return of the Jedi, and realizes that she needs to get out of the forest, since she can readily believe herself able to crash into a tree.

Alice pulls up and comes out of the forest.  She looks around for the Ace that has been shooting at her and saw him fly down a canyon going the wrong way.  She breathes a sigh of relief as she looks for the other Ace and sees him far in front of her.  She grows determined and races after him.

When she gets close to the Casino, she sees him land, and she quickly realizes this is a concern.  How is she to land this thing?  She sees a door on a ledge and decides to land there.  As she goes by the doors, she lands; sending sparks flying everywhere from the contact of the metal flamingo to the concrete.  As she shakily gets off the flamingo, she watches a bunch of suits run out the doors, and down to where the rest of the flamingos are.

She runs to the doors, and after making sure there are no others coming out, runs in.  She hopes as she runs through the building that no one has seen her.

As she runs, she hears an announcement. “All suits report immediately to section commanders.”  Alice is mystified, and wonders what is happening; are they aware of her?  She hides from another group of suits, and then runs around the corner, glancing out the window.  She slides to a stop and goes to confirm what her eyes are telling her.  There is an army of something out there and then she sees Charlie out there waving his arms.  “Wow. Where’d you get the army, Charlie?”

Before Alice can investigate any further, she hears the Ten of Clubs’ voice. “There, go, go. Hurry up.”

Not sure if he is after her, Alice runs down the stairs, and keeps running trying to find somewhere to hide.  She runs past a Diamond and down a hallway.  Hearing familiar music, Alice has an idea.  She looks around and sees the tacky red carpet, realizing this might be a perfect place to hide.  She hears the Ten of Clubs yell at the Diamond she had ran past, “Out of my way.” Realizing that he was close, she runs into the Gaming Room, and closes the doors.  She grabs a pedestal and wrestles it on top of the door handles. Just in time, since Alice hears them trying to open the door.  She breathes a sigh of relief and runs up on a dance floor trying to find somewhere to go or hide.  The go-go dancers see her, running off just as two suits comes up, and tells her with guns drawn, “Where do you think you’re going?  Get Down.”

Alice puts up her hands and her stomach drops.  She slowly makes it down the floor, trying to make a plan how to attack them, and not get shot. Though truthfully, with Hatter dead, she entertained the idea of doing something to set them off.  But right after that thought had passed through her mind, another one sets her straight, quickly.  ‘ _The children, Alice!’_

Before she can think of anything else, she hears the most beautiful sound: a whistle, _Hatter’s_ whistle!

As Alice turns to confirm that this was not a hallucination, so did the Suits.  Hatter punches the first one with his sledgehammer.  The man drops and before the other can fire his gun, Alice knocks his arms down and Hatter punches him also.

Alice swings around, saying the first things her shocked, and overjoyed brain can think of, “Hatter, you’re okay.”

Hatter is trying to focus and grabs the guns on the ground.  He is trying to contain the Madness that is very much at the forefront of his mind from watching the two men point a gun at _his_ Alice.  He checks the first gun, hands it to Alice and then checks the other, sticking it in the small of his back. He answers her. “Yeah.”  Then, with then both having weapons, he looks up at her.

Alice can see the marks and blood all over his face.  Her heart drops and she feels tears threatening, Hatter looks worse than even after Mad March had beaten him.  Then she looks at his eyes and saw the Madness fighting to come out.  She gasps, “Oh my God.”

Her reaction breaks the last hold of Madness and he realizes that he had been so very close to losing it.  He hurries to assure her, “Oh, its a few cuts and bruises.  I’m fine.”  He rakes his eyes over her to make sure she is fine, and then he has Alice in his arms; she has thrown herself in them as she tells him, “I thought you were dead.”  Hatter holds her close, murmuring into her ear, “Oh, that feels good.”

He can feel her squeeze what he suspects is broken ribs and he doesn’t care.  Nothing matters now that Alice is here in his arms.  Then he realizes where they are and tells her reluctantly, “We should save that until we’re safe.” He pulls her out of his arms and looks her in the eye.

Alice nods realizing he is right.  But she has to tell him, “Hatter, I love you and-“

Unable to stop himself, Hatter grabs her and pulls her to him, he needs to feel her. He covers the distance between them, their lips meeting in a frenzy of need.  Alice had needed this as much as Hatter, this confirmation of the other alive and here.  After a few seconds of kissing, Hatter ends it reluctantly and tells her, “Follow me.  I’m getting us out here.” He grabs her hand and starts to walk to the other door to get them out of here.

Alice jerks her hand away from him, realizing that they need to end this, _now_.  She tells Hatter, “No”.

Hatter can’t believe what she said and even more importantly, that Alice has pulled her hand from his.  Alice never removes her hand from his! Swinging around with a shocked look on his face, Hatter repeats incredibly, “No?”

Alice thinks for a second, remembering Caterpillar telling her, _‘We’re all vulnerable, mix the wrong feelings together, the right kind of bad with the wrong kind of good, and you’ll wind up with a total breakdown.’_   And what Charlie told Hatter and her ‘ _She just_ _wanted to feel the good, not the bad.’_    It all falls into place, solving the puzzle of Tea and what needed to be done to free everyone. Alice tells him, “I have an idea. Do you see any more suits in here?”

Hatter is trying to figure out what is going on.  But to answer her question, he looks to make sure that no more has entered the Game Room.  Finding nothing new, nor any threats to them, he tells her, “I don’t think so, no.”

Alice runs to the other door knowing that Hatter will follow her, telling him, “Let’s seal the other exit.”

As they make their way to the other door, Alice hopes to find another pedestal to block the doors, but none are to be found on this side. She looks outside the door, seeing a steady stream of suits heading outside the casino and realizes that this may also be the perfect time to overthrow the Queen. She asks Hatter, “Find something to brace the doors.”

Hatter can feel Wonderland encouraging him to do what she asks and trusts both her and Wonderland.  “Uh… okay.” He finds a broom, brings it over, and wedges it to block the doors as well as he can.  He wishes there is something more, but he can not find anything else.  He also feels that there is little time for him to run to the other side and grab one of the pedestals there.

Alice tries to explain her epiphany to Hatter, “Something Caterpillar says.  Mix the wrong feelings together and you’ll wind up with a complete breakdown. And Charlie…  Charlie says the Queen only wanted to feel the good, not the bad, remember?”  She needs him to understand and see if there are any holes in her logic.

Hatter thinks about it and can’t quite make the connection.  He asks her, “So?”

Alice replies grimly, “We’re gonna stir up some emotions.”  She looks at him, and explains, “All the positive emotions being harvested right now, mixed with the bad emotions we will make.” She watches as Hatter make the connection and grin.  He grabs her, kissing her briefly as he murmurs,”My clever little Oyster.”  Then he thinks of the danger, and tells her seriously, “Be careful Alice.  I don’t know how much more I can take, luv.”  He searches her eyes, and she nods grasping that he won’t say more but, she realizes how close he is to losing it.

Alice squeezes his hands, turns and ran up to the stage. Watching Hatter to see when he makes it to his destination; she fires the gun at the ceiling.   Hatter copies her move and yells, “Oi!”

Once she has the attention of the Diamonds in the Game Room, she levels the gun at them, and swings it.  Never more than this moment in time is Alice happy that some of her students at the dojo are cops and have shown her the correct way to handle a gun. “Deal another hand, spin another roulette wheel, and it will be your last!”

Alice thinks and realizes she needs to wake them up.  Their own emotions when they realize they are trapped will run a large gauntlet of negativity, from being scared from being here, to anger due to the lack of freedom.  She knows her fellow Oysters and knows they won’t disappoint her.  But first she has to wake them up! “Hey everyone, wake up. This isn’t a dream, this is really happening.”  Alice lowers her gun and tells them, “Look at me.  Think.  Where are your families?” As she watches, one man looks around and starts to feel his pockets like he is trying to figure something out.  She continues with more hope, “Your kids, your husbands and your wives and your mothers and your fathers?”

The same Oyster that has started to move makes a comment that seems to wake the two nearest him, “Where did I leave my keys?”

Alice continues, feeling like she is getting more success with them than her father.  “You are taken from them and brought here.  Try to think.  Your name—” She thinks about it and realizes she will have been upset if she can’t remember something as simple as her name, “What’s your name?”

All of sudden someone answers her.  She looks and sees an older Oyster looking at her; he answers her, “Taylor.”  The Oyster next to him looks at him, waking up, “No, that’s my son.  My son!” And he looks at the Oyster next to him.

Alice tells them, “Look down at your feet.  Try to walk away from the tables.” Alice can hear the range of emotions she thought she would.  One Oyster standing next to the Cop that had woken up first, sounds both angry and scared, “They’re stuck.  I can’t move my feet.”

Hatter can’t believe it.  Never in his wildest dreams did he believe this can happen.  He keeps a vigilant eye out for any danger to his Alice.  ‘ _This may work!’_   He dares to start hoping that it will end soon.

Alice tells them.  “Wake up!”  She can see a few not fully awake and tries to wake them.  “Wake up!”  The Oysters look around, seeing their neighbors not awake and proceeds to shake them or do what they can to wake them up.

All of a sudden, there is banging on the door, and Alice uses it to further Hatter’s cause. “Look, they’re trying to break down the door.  Do you know why? Because they don’t want you to wake up!”

At that moment, the suits break through the door firing with their guns.  Alice jumps down taking cover, returning fire.  She is trying not to kill anyone, just hit to disable them.  She couldn’t have asked them to do something more than this that will help her cause!  Wait, is that the Ten of Clubs?

Hatter returns fire from his exposed location until he makes sure Alice is safe.  Once he is assured of her safety, he leaps over the glass barrier and takes cover by the roulette table.  Then it dawns on him that the suits are not shooting well.  It is more like they are trying to… scare the Oysters?  What is going on?

Before either of them can make sense of what is going on, Carpenter runs into the room and yells at the suits “Stop!”  Two suits close the door behind him.  He continues, “You’re frightening the Oysters.”  He then sees Alice crouched behind the gaming table.  As he stares at his daughter, ‘ _His daughter, how long has he been here that she is grown up?’_ stand up and hold a gun expertly at him.  He quickly tries to think.  He needs to get her out of here, get her somewhere safe.  “I’ll deal with this.”  As he walks to Alice, he is a little disconcerted that she continues to hold the gun at him.

Alice can’t believe this.  What is he doing here?  She demands of him, “What do you want?”

Robert tries to reason with her.  “Put the gun down.”  He continues to walk to her but is brought up short when she tightens her grip on the gun, and demands, “You stay right there.”  He tries to tell her he remembers, “It’s me Alice.  It’s your father.”

Alice has barely recovered from her catatonic state and has not had time to deal with her emotions.  She has also just found Hatter is alive when she thought she had gotten him killed.  Her mental state is breaking down too quickly and she can’t do anything about it.  She tells him in a voice breaking and descending into that ten year old voice, “You don’t remember me.  You don’t remember _anything_.”

Hatter’s heart stops.  He hears the warning in her voice and freezes for a second to calm himself down.  ‘ _You need to help her and not fall apart yourself.  She is enough danger right now!’_

Robert realizes he had done so much wrong earlier, and tries to convince her, “I do.”  He grabs his wrist with the watch, “Thanks to you, I remember everything.”

Ten of Clubs stands there barely breathing.  He hopes that Alice has really awakened Carpenter and that now that someone can bring her back.  Ten of Clubs has done what he can to help, hearing her plan from outside the door, realizing this is why the King has ordered him to help her.  She is the Alice of the Prophecy.  Now he hopes that her helping Wonderland won’t cost her, her sanity.

Alice stands there, thinking this may be another trick of the Queen’s, and she won’t back down.  She has to free Hatter and save the children.  Those are the only thoughts that make themselves clear in her head amidst the confusion.  “I don’t believe you, this is just another trick.”  Her voice is retreating more and more into her ten year old voice.  She wakes up enough to remember the plan and tells the other Oysters, “See this guy?  He is the one who brought you here.  He hooked you up.  When he is done with you… When he’s done with you, he’ll get rid of you. “

Robert can feel his heart breaking.

Hatter can’t take it anymore and begins to make his way to Alice.  He doesn’t know what is going on, but he will _not_ lose her to her emotions and mind. He promised to take care of her, and he will do so.

Robert looks up at a movement that he catches out the corner of his eye and sees a man head towards his daughter.  He almost growls protectively, but then recognizes the young man as the one that tried to rescue her earlier.  He is a little worried who the man is, he looks very familiar to Carpenter, but Alice’s next words bring his attention back to his daughter.

Alice screams at her father, “Isn’t that right? Daddy, _isn’t that right!!?!_ ”

Robert realizes he needs to convince her and bring her back.  He thinks back to what she had told him on the rooftop.  The story she told him there is very clear in his head.  Robert tells her all the details he can remember to let her know it is him, and he really remembers. “It is a Sunday and we’d just come back from the movies. And you are wearing your yellow dress and those black shoes that always hurt your feet.  And… Carol…met us in the driveway and told us Dinah had been hit by a car.”  He watches Alice slowly lowers the gun, and he starts to walk to her, “And you ran into the yard and hid. And I came and found you and held you for hours while you wept.” He stops and holds his arms from his body to show her he is defenseless.  He starts to tell her in a soft voice, “I should have known you the moment I saw you. I’ve been a fool, Alice.  I’ve missed so much.  I’ve wasted so much time.  Please forgive me. I’m so sorry.”

Alice looks at him, starting to cry, as she walks into his arms.  Robert folds her into his arms in relief that she is back.  He hugs her, rocking her to comfort and starts to turn.  Then out of the corner of his eye, he sees Walrus there, raising his gun to shoot at Alice.  He yells, “No!” turning Alice around so that he can protect his daughter.  He hears the gunshots, but did not feel any hit him.  He looks up and sees the man that has been making his way to Alice’s side holding a gun.  He looks back at Walrus and sees him fall to the floor.

Hatter didn’t even have to think.  He loves her enough to kill to save her life.  NO ONE will hurt his Alice.  When he sees the fat man burst through the doors and raise a gun to his Alice, he shoots first, not taking a chance. He looks back at Alice to make sure she is ok and meets her father’s eyes.  The gratitude in them is overwhelming and he nods.

Then the building starts to shake.  Alice stumbles back from her father in shock and would have fallen if it had not been for Hatter’s quick thinking.  He grabs her and pulls her close to him.  He first hugs her tight needing to confirm to his heart that she is alright.  But as the Oysters erupt into movement, he grabs her and her fathers’ arms and tells them they need to run.

Ten of Clubs looks at the suits and they nod assenting.  This is a group of only Clubs and they will obey him.  They start to assist the Oysters out of the Gaming Room.  As they exit, the Ten of Clubs sees other Clubs helping evacuate the children and other Oysters.  He smiles and goes to makes sure everyone gets out.

Everyone is running and there is a line of suits telling them which way to go and to help any that needs it.  Alice, Hatter and her father barely make it to the clearing outside when the Casino falls.

Hatter had let go of Alice and her father’s arms when they were running.  But he never fully lets go of Alice, and when the Casino had starts to collapse, he pulls her in his arms.  He swings the two of them around so that his body protects her from anything that may hurt her in the fall.  Once the casino is destroyed, Hatter looks down at Alice in his arms and tightens them.  She is safe!

Then Hatter sees her face, the curiosity that Alices are known for is there. He realizes they need to make their way out where they can see better, to satisfy her inquisitiveness.  Hatter will spend the rest of his life trying to give Alice what she wants, and this is the perfect time to start. Letting her go, he assists Alice to the front of the clearing to see better and can hear her father following them. Hatter stares and can’t believe it.  His Alice had brought down the House of Cards.  He looks over at her father and sees him staring in shock also.

As they all stare and realize that the casino is completely gone, Hatter turns to Alice, and trying to have her smile or at least react, asks her, “I don’t suppose I can get that hug now, huh?”

Alice jumps, looks at him and smiles.  Before she can say anything, they hear a voice order, “There.  She’s there.  Get her.”

Hatter jumps in front of Alice and her father on the other side does the same shielding her.  But before the Spades can do more, a bunch of Oysters also jump in front of them, the Cop is telling them, “Touch the lady and I’ll shuffle your deck.”

The Queen is infuriated.  She demands, “Don’t just stand there, idiots.  Arrest her!”  She is starting to realize Absolem tricked her; this is the Alice the Oraculum has shown!

Everything sharpens for Alice.  She realizes that this is the time to make a stand, and she is angry.  This Queen has no right to do what she has done to her world nor to the people from Alice’s world!  Alice walks away from her protectors and tells the suits, “Take a good look at your queen first; make sure she’s really worth fighting for.”

The suits turn and look at the Queen of Hearts along with everyone else.  After feeling the power in the slight girl behind them and remembering all the put downs and humiliations they have suffered from at the hands of the woman in front of them, they walk away.  They put their faith in Wonderland.

Constance can not believe the audacity of this girl. Telling her people what to do?  She demands of the suits, “How _dare_ you look at me? _She’s_  the one you should be looking at.”

Hatter can’t take his eyes off of Alice.  He can feel Wonderland waking up.  He glances quickly at the Queen and knows his eyes darken for a second with the hatred he feels for her.  She has done so much to his family and more importantly to his Alice.  Knowing he needs to keep control for a little longer to make sure Alice’s promise is not broken, he goes back to guarding Alice’s back.

Alice walks forward to confront one of the banes of her time here in Wonderland.  She stops, standing proud, and tells her, “ _I_ am not the problem. _You_ are.”

The Queen of Hearts can’t take the insolence from the girl in front of her anymore.  She turns to the Ten of Clubs, using her mother’s and her favorite words, she tells him, “Off with her head!”

The Ten of Clubs give her a look of disgust and walks away lending his support to the Alice of Prophecy.  He thinks for a moment and goes to find Jack; he will be able to help Alice, if the confrontations in the throne room had been any indication.

Alice stands there and never feels so clearheaded and strong.  She continues her argument, “And it looks like everyone is waking up to that.”

The Queen stares at her, feeling a flicking down of foreboding going down her back.  Fighting it, she demands, “Don’t listen to her.  She’s just an insolent girl.”  She will _not_  let the Oraculum be right!

Alice calmly tells her, “No one is frightened of you anymore.  You’re just one of us now.”   The court and everyone surrounding her backs away realizing that there is to be a change of power; they can feel Wonderland waking up.

The Queen can feel the power in the land as it stirs, telling it and Alice, “This is my Kingdom and I am still Queen.”

Hatter holds his breath; he can feel Wonderland investing Alice in front of him with its power… and him? His eyes widen and he stares shocked.

Alice continues feeling stronger.  She needs to end this for Hatter and her sake.  “Look around. No one is listening.  Your power is gone.”

At that moment, Jack comes through the crowd with the Duchess close behind him.  The Ten of Clubs walks behind Alice of Prophecy, his support is completely behind her. The Clubs are done with the Hearts and their rule.

Hatter notices this and didn’t trust the man; he moves closer to stand beside Alice.  This also lets him be near her in case Jackie boy gets any ideas… Hatter won’t be playing on the same grounds here shortly as they previously did.

Alice is shocked, but relieved that Jack is still alive; one more case of guilt off of her.

The Queen notices him and with a faint sound of relief tells him, “Jack, thank heavens you’re here. Get everyone to fall in line.”

Jack stops and stares at her, incredulous, “Me? Didn’t you sentence me to death?”  He looks around assessing what is going on, and realizes with shock evident on his face, that they are standing up to his mother.

The Queen can feel Wonderland rejoicing, the powers slipping from her, and snaps back at Jack, desperate. “Oh don’t be so sensitive.  I was just doing my job.  Come on now and rally the troops.”

Jack can not cover his joy in telling her, “No.  Mother it’s over.”

Alice can think only one thing that may give the Queen any power and holds her hand outstretched. “The ring.”

Constance can barely hold her anger in, spitting out at this insolent child in front of her, “Are you mad? I’d sooner have you cut off my finger.”

Alice calmly replies, “That can be arranged.”  She knows Hatter will be there and will back her.  Especially when they are this close to forever for both of them, she will do whatever it takes for that chance.

Hatter realizes the same as Alice, but can also feel Wonderland singing.  He turns to the Ten of Clubs standing beside him, “Do you have a knife?”

The Ten of Clubs looks at him, and hands this man that is almost bursting with power, his knife.

Hatter calmly replies, “Thank you.”  He begins to walk to the Queen.

Before he makes it all the way, Jack stops him.  “Make sure it’s a clean cut. We don’t want any blood on the ring.”

He nods and says, “Mm-hmm” and flips the knife open.  He is determined to end this.

Jack is speechless at the power that had reverberated up his arm when he stopped Hatter.  Who _is_ this man?

Constance can feel Wonderland in both the girl in front of her, and the young man that has stepped forward beside her, she also feels the sheer determination they both have to end this.  Constance admits that she can’t win.  She angrily took the ring off and places it in Alice’s hand.

Alice holds it up in victory and everyone yells in joy.

Then Hatter looks up, and yells, “Chess, Absolem, It’s done!”  Everyone turns and looks at him in surprise.

Then in front of them appears a blue butterfly on the shoulder of a woman all in white but her nails and lips who holds herself regally.  Next to them appears a beautiful brown eye blonde woman in silver armor, holding a sword.  Standing behind her protectively a man with orange hair, white face and a top hat with a grey and turquoise stripe cat between the two of them.

Everyone is in shock recognizing the Alice of Legend; her mate, Tarrant Hightopp and the White Queen along with the Keeper of the Oraculum and The Cheshire Cat.  Then they all have an even larger shock when Tarrant tells Hatter proudly in a strong brogue, “Excellent job, Son.”

_**To be continued…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sequel will be up as soon as we can get it edited. Unfortunately, I don't feel it is up to my current level of work, so the first few chapter will need work. They are all sitting on WordPress waiting on a Beta to help.


End file.
